Harry Potter and the Other Champion
by fongstar5
Summary: Harry has been entered into the GOF. With his best friends and quidditch team by his side, can he handle the tournament, a nefarious plot to kill him (again), and a blossoming relationship with the Beauxbatons champion? Follow Harry as he fights for the cup, and for his life. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Everything in bold is from original story. Please read and review!
1. Triwizard Tournament

"Attention, students!" said Dumbledore as the students started to tuck in to their desserts around the Great Hall. Harry, like everyone else, turned their heads to the headmaster as he called for them to quiet down.

"A few beginning of term announcements, if you will. First, for those of you new to the school, welcome to Hogwarts! For those of you returning, welcome back! Let me remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all. **Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."** Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes briefly in the direction of the Weasley twins, who sat with an innocent looking expression on their face. "Also, unfortunately the Inter-House quidditch tournament will not be taking place this year."

"WHAT?!"

"NO QUIDDITCH!?"

"AN OUTRAGE—"

" BUT YOU CAN'T—"

"QUIET," said Dumbledore's stern voice. Everyone silenced, and the Weasley twins sat back down. "Now then," said Dumbledore, his custom twinkle returning to his eyes, "as I was saying, unfortunately the Inter-House quidditch tournament will not be taking place this year. However, that is not to say that quidditch is not happening at Hogwarts. Our school has been selected to host the Triwizard Tournament this year!"

"Whoa, seriously?!" yelled the Weasley twins together, to the amusement of Dumbledore.

"Yes, and in light of this news, we have decided that an All-School quidditch tournament will take place. This means that everyone is welcome to try out for the Hogwarts team, which will be arranged by Madame Hooch. And unlike the individual tournament, there is no age limit. That being said, the age limit for the individual tournament is 17."

Mutters broke out through the crowd. Harry turned to Hermione who was sitting on his right and murmured, "Mione, what exactly is the Triwizard tournament?"

She opened her mouth to reply but Dumbledore began talking again, with a slight nod in Harry's direction. "Some of you are probably wondering what the Triwizard tournament is."

"I haven't decided if it's amazing or creepy that he can hear pretty much everything," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, causing her to stifle a giggle and swat him on the shoulder.

"Hush Harry, listen up," she said sternly, but failed to conceal her small smile.

**"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities-until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. "**

**"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. **

**"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. "**

"I must stress the danger that accompanies the tournament; the age limit is there for a reason. I will personally be seeing to it that an age line be drawn," said Dumbledore, looking once more at the Weasley twins who ceased their whisperings amongst themselves. "The quidditch tournament will take place over the whole year they are here, with the championship game taking place a week after the individual tournament so we finish the school year off on a high note. Well, I trust you will all do your best to make the visiting schools feel welcome. Now, off to bed! You'll receive your schedules tomorrow morning from your Head of Houses, as usual."

With that, the students stood up and started filing out of the Great Hall.

"That's a lot of prize money! And all that fame and glory!" said Ron excitedly.

"Also a lot of unnecessary danger," said Hermione, looking between Ron and Harry sternly. "Besides, there's no way anybody could get past Dumbledore's age line, so don't even think about it."

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "You know I have enough _fame and glory_ as it is," he said sarcastically. "But I swear Mione, I wasn't even thinking about entering."

"Seriously Harry?" exclaimed Ron. "You don't think it would be awesome? Eternal glory mate!"

"Nope," said Harry with a pop. "It also has death. And frankly, I'm tired of things trying to kill me at Hogwarts."

"Well what about quidditch?" said Ron.

"Well that's a given! He has to play if we want to win that tournament!" said a voice behind the three. They all turned around to the smiling faces of Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

"Hello ladies," said Harry, bowing slightly. "Alas, I fear you are correct. If Hogwarts wants to win, they must pile all their hopes and dreams upon my very capable shoulders," he said dramatically, sighing.

"Oh shut it Harry," said Ron, while the three chasers giggled.

"Better watch it Harry," said Katie. "Some might interpret that as our little brother getting a big head."

"Oh you wound me so Katie-Kat," said Harry, clutching his heart and using his nickname for his surrogate older sister. Granted, she was only a year older but she still looked out for him like a younger brother, and to be honest, Harry needed all the family he could get. The three chasers took him under their wing in his first year and he cherished them all. The three chasers were like his older sisters, Oliver the dad, and the twins those crazy uncles that everybody loves. The quidditch team truly was one big happy family, and he was sad they wouldn't be playing together this year. "If you were just coming over here to rip out my poor heart you've gotten a good start…" he said, sniffling a little.

Hermione laughed along with the three girls. "Oh quiet you big drama queen," said Hermione. Harry mock pouted and stuck his tongue out at the girls and punched Ron, who was also chuckling. Harry slung his arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulled her in to him so she was supporting his weight.

"Careful Mione," he said, "I don't know how much more lead you can pour into my heart. I might not be able to go on."

"You're such a big baby," said Hermione with a laugh.

He grinned at her, that handsome, Potter grin that Sirius had forced him to practice that he guaranteed "got James out of everything".

"I love you too, Mione," he said, and proceeded to land a big, watery kiss on her cheek, smacking his lips as he did so.

"Ewww Harry," said Hermione, wiping her cheek and shoving him away while the others laughed. Harry wasn't worried what other people thought; Hermione and him were brother and sister in everything but blood. That had been established the past three years and this past summer when Hermione had introduced Harry to her parents as her new brother. He laughed with them and slung his arm over her shoulder again as the group continued to walk to the common room.

"I must say, I am sad that we won't be playing together this year," said Alicia.

"Aren't you all going to try out?" asked Ron, looking at the three chasers. "You three are the best chasers in the school, hands down!"

"Aww, thanks Ronnie," said Angelina, smiling at him. "We are going to try out; probably our whole team will. But the probabilities of us all making it are pretty slim out of all four houses. They would essentially be picking the whole Gryffindor quidditch team minus Oliver as keeper-

"GET THE SNITCH OR DIE TRYING!" yelled Harry, Katie and Alicia, raising their fists in the air in tribute of their graduated captain. Angelina continued on as if this was a normal occurrence between the group (which it was) "-if that was true, and the other houses will probably throw a fit."

"But if you're all the best than Madame Hooch will have pick you all! The other houses won't be able to complain since she's unbiased towards houses," said Hermione. "Well, unless Harry here has trouble flying, what with all the extra weight from his newly overinflated ego," she said, smirking at him.

"Hey!" said Harry, amidst the laughter.

"Well, I guess we'll all go to tryouts and see what happens," said Katie, still giggling at the pouting Harry.

When they finally got there, Ron gave the password and they all climbed inside to see the twins and Lee Jordan huddled together.

"Uh-oh," said Harry loudly. "This looks like trouble."

"Ahh, ickle-Harrikins!" said George (or it might have been Fred, he wasn't sure.)

"We were just over here-" said Fred (or whoever the other twin was)

"thinking of ways-"

"to bypass Dumbles age line-"

"and enter the tournament!"

The three chasers shook their heads, and Ron ran over to see what they came up with.

"Right, well as I have no interest whatsoever in doing that, I'll see you all tomorrow morning. I'm wiped. Ladies," he said, giving Hermione a proper kiss on the cheek and waving slightly to Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. "Gred, Forge, gentlemen," he saluted to the boys, and walked up to the dorms. He got dressed for bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. At least there's quidditch

The next morning saw Harry under his invisibility cloak, chuckling to himself as he made his way back from the kitchens. It was the first day of the new school year, so naturally he had to welcome Malfoy with a prank. Over the summer, his correspondence with Sirius had inspired him, and he was now fully utilizing his cloak and the map. When he got back to the common room, he saw Hermione waiting, reading a book on the couch. He plopped down on her lap and pulled off his cloak.

"Mornin' Mione," said Harry, giving her that damn Potter smile.

"Ugh, Harry get off," said Hermione, trying to push him off. "You're heavier than you look, you know?

"Wow, tell me how you really feel," said Harry, scooting over and laying his head on her lap, still smiling up at her. She shook her head fondly and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Morning."

"So, how are you on this fine Monday morning? Ready for some super, duper fun studying?" he asked.

"You're in a weird mood," said Hermione, glancing down at him. "Why are you asking me about studying?"

"Uhhh…because we're at school?" he asked. "I'm just in a good mood. I left a little surprise with Dobby to give to Malfoy during breakfast this morning. And before you say anything, I offered to pay him! He refused."

"Hmph," she said, crossing her arms. "Well you better not get caught. It's only the first day of school.

"Oh Mione, how little faith you have in me," he said. He saw Ron coming down the stairs out of the corner of his eye. "You ready?"

"Yeah mate," said Ron. "Let's go, I'm starving!"

He jumped up and pulled Hermione to her feet, and the three headed down to the Great Hall. When they got there it was still filling up, with the heads of houses at the staff table organizing the schedules.

"Good morning Gin," said Harry, plopping down next to her and across from the twins.

"Morning Harry," said Ginny, happily piling food on her plate. Over the summer she seemed to have shed her crush on him, much to both their relief, and became friends, even going so far as to team up to pull some pranks on Ron (though to this day he still believed it was the twins). "What's up?"

"Well-"

He was cut off by a shriek from the Slytherin table followed by laughter around the hall. He turned to see Malfoy, sporting bright pink skin and purple hair. One glance was all it took for Harry to join the rest of the hall in laughter, as Malfoy continued to yell something about his father and Snape came down from the staff table to try and undo the damage.

"Harry, did you do that?" whispered Ginny through her laughs.

"Brought to you by the new Marauders," said Harry, giving her a wink. "Prongs Jr. at your service," he said, discreetly high-fiving the twins outstretched hands. After about twenty minutes, Malfoy's hair was still purple but his skin was back to normal. Unfortunately for him, the teachers had passed out schedules and classes were about to start, which meant he had to spend the rest of the day sporting bright purple hair, which gave most people the giggles every time they saw him.

Classes passed pretty quickly for Harry, who was for once understanding the material. It might have been because he was actually paying attention, and in transfiguration he managed to turn his cup into a bird on his second try, only being beaten by Hermione.

"Well done Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Ten points to Gryffindor for Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter's timely transfiguration."

Because of this, Harry was already happy as he made his way to lunch, with only Care of Magical Creatures left after with the rest of the day free. After his final class of the day he went back to the common room, which was filled with students.

"Hey Katie-Kat," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Hare-Bear," she said, swinging her legs onto his lap and smiling.

"Ugh, really Katie? That is so far from manly it's embarrassing," he said, groaning a bit.

"Too bad," she smiled, picking up her book that was sitting on her lap.

"But Katieeee," he whined. "If girls heard you call me that it would really be a blow to my manliness."

"Haha, that would require some first Harry," she said.

"Low blow Bell, low blow."

She merely laughed and continued reading her book. He brought his own book out and started to read too, until the twins came by.

"Hello Harrikins, Katie," said the twins together.

"Quidditch tryouts are next weekend," said Fred. "At least there's some quidditch this year. Imagine, a whole year with no quidditch!"

"Ugh, I don't want to," said Harry. "I'm really looking forward to this. I hope I make the team."

"Pshh," said George. "We'll all make the team. After last years house cup win? We're clearly the best players in this school."

"Oh hush George," said Katie, closing her book. "Don't jinx it."

"It would be really cool if the Gryffindor team was the representatives for the whole school," said Fred, nodding his head. "Technically, all we need to find is a good keeper."

They spent the rest of the day talking quidditch strategies and the other houses chances of getting on the team. They also talked about who would be the school champion, and all decided on Angelina for Gryffindor or Cedric Diggory, the seventh year seeker from Hufflepuff.

"I really like him," said Harry. "He was really nice to me at the world cup, and he did try to get a rematch for that game with the dementors. Even though he won fair and square."

"Oh yeah, because falling off a broomstick to your death caused by dementors is fair and square," snorted Katie.

"Aww, you do care Katie-Kat!" said Harry, grinning at her. She just shook her head and got back to her book. 

Two weeks passed by fairly quickly for Harry, what with all the paying attention he was doing, and not to mention the pranks he was pulling (mostly on Malfoy, who found his robes sporting red and gold polka dots for a few days). He also found time to fly around with the rest of the team, practicing for tryouts. Finally, the weekend came and tryouts had arrived. He walked down to the pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor hopefuls, which turned out to be the team and a few others like Ginny, who was a pretty fair chaser.

"Ok, split in to groups based on which position you play," said Madame Hooch after she blew her whistle. "We're going to start with the chasers, then the beaters, followed by the keepers and finishing with the seekers. I'll post the team tomorrow after I've made the final decisions. Now line up for flying drills."

The tryouts were pretty anticlimactic, with the Gryffindor chasers out flying most of the competition. It was clear that Katie, Alicia and Angelina were superior to the others. In Harry's opinion, Ginny also didn't do too bad, and Malcom Reed from Ravenclaw flew really well too. Fred and George outplayed the competition in their respective spots as well, managing to displace the most chasers at the end of the drill. Hufflepuff's keeper Jimmy Stacks stopped the most shots at the hoops, almost guaranteeing himself a spot. Finally, it was time for the seekers.

"Ok, I'm going to release the snitch and we'll play about twenty rounds. I'll keep count of how many times each of you catch the snitch. Ready, three, two, one, go!"

Harry shot off into the sky, closely followed by Ravenclaw's Cho Chang and Malfoy. _I guess Cedric is only trying out for the individual competition_, thought Harry. The seeker-off wasn't much to see, and Harry caught the snitch 13 times to Cho's 5 and Malfoy's 2.

"Ok, thanks for coming out everybody," said Madame Hooch. "The list will be posted tomorrow morning outside of the Great Hall."

Harry and the other Gryffindors marched back to Gryffindor tower, discussing the tryout. He decided to shower and find Hermione and Ron for lunch. Searching the Great Hall, he saw Ron with Seamus and Dean but no Hermione. Frowning, he went to the other most likely place to find her: the library.

He found her in the library hunched over a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Harry smirked to himself. Typical Hermione. He bent over and whispered in her ear, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

She looked up and smiled at Harry, closing her book.

"Something you needed Harry?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my favorite sister, Mione," said Harry, sitting in the chair across from her. "And possibly grab some lunch because I am starving!"

"Oh yeah, how did tryouts go?" asked Hermione, gathering her stuff together.

"Good, I think," said Harry. "The team will be posted tomorrow."

They got up and walked to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. The rest of the day was spent relaxing after lunch by the lake, feeding the giant squid and fooling around with Ron and Hermione.

The next day, Harry woke up early and went to the common room. He really wanted to check that list. He saw a familiar person sitting on the couch and smiled. He bent over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Katie-Kat," said Harry, going around the couch. "You as excited as I am to see that list?"

"Yes! C'mon Hare-Bear, times' a wasting!" she said, getting to her feet and dragging Harry to the Great Hall. There was already a crowd of people looking at the list. She pushed her way through and scanned down the list.

_Hogwarts Quidditch Team_

_C: Captain_

_A: Alternate Captain_

_Keeper: Jimmy Stacks_

_Chasers: Angelina Johnson (C)_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Katie Bell_

_Alternates: Ginny Weasley_

_Malcom Reed_

_Beaters: Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Alternates: Sandy Cole_

_Seeker: Harry Potter (A)_

_Alternate: Cho Chang_

"What the hell? It's pretty much all Gryffindors!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"That's because they have the best players!" yelled someone else.

"It was fixed!" came another voice.

A whistle was blown from behind. "I assure you that was not the case," said Madame Hooch, who had appeared behind the crowd. "I did not pick based on houses, I picked based on talent. The Gryffindor team just happened to have the best players. The tryout process was even and everyone had their fair shot. I suggest you congratulate those who made the team, and continue to cheer them on against Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Johnson and Potter, please follow me."

Harry and Angelina stepped away from the crowd and followed Madame Hooch to a corner.

"Now, I have made Angelina captain and Harry, you're the alternate captain which means if Angelina is not there you are in charge. I will be running the practices but I'll need your help coming up with strategies and plays. I'm expecting to win this tournament. Understand?"

"Understood," said Angelina, grinning. Harry nodded his head fervently. It was turning out to be a great year. Of course, like everything else in Harry's life, something would happen that would change his attitude.


	3. Well, this sucks

Fleur Delacour was ready. Looking out her window, she saw the huge castle of Hogwarts and the hundreds of students standing in the courtyard. She was ready to make a name for herself; ready to represent her school and most importantly, ready to prove that she was not all looks. Her whole life, she was judged for her Veela heritage, leaving her with very few she could actually call friends.

_"Are you excited?!"_ said Arielle, her cousin and coincidentally her best friend. _"I know you're going to be the school champion, I can feel it in my bones!"_

Fleur smiled at her. _"Thanks Arielle, but I don't know…I hope this place will be different than at home. Maybe people won't just stare at me all the time…"_

_"Oh Fleur, people will always stare at you. But this time, they'll stare because you're the school champion!"_

Fleur gave a wary smile and looked back down the window in time to watch their descent. Once they landed she saw Madame Maxime greet an old man who was standing in front of the crowd; he had to be Dumbledore. The Durmstrang headmaster was also present; Igor Karkaroff. Fleur stood up with her fellow students and got ready to exit the carriage; she and Arielle would be the first out of the carriages. As she walked down the steps, she looked around at the castle and the grounds. It really was a magnificent place. Unfortunately, she also saw all the boys staring at her with their eyes glazed over. Her eyes swept over the crowd taking them all in, stopping briefly at a boy whose head was turned and not looking at her; probably the only one who wasn't. He was turned to a girl with bushy-hair, looking confused about his surroundings. Fleur kept walking to the Great Hall with the rest of the class and put him out of her head for now. It was time for the feast to begin.

* * *

Fleur looked around the table, and noticed the bouillabaisse was mostly gone. She looked around the hall and saw the table next to theirs had some left in front of the bushy haired girl from before and the boy who had not stared at her.

"Skrewts doing alright Hagrid?" asked the boy to the staff table.

"Thrivin'," said the big man from the staff table. "How's quidditch going?"

"It's the best," said the boy with a smile.

So he's on the house quidditch team, Fleur thought to herself. She noticed a pause in their conversation and got up and walked behind the boy. She tapped him on his shoulder and when he turned around, she noticed his bright emerald green eyes, a shade she had never seen on anyone. For one moment she was almost in a trance but shook it off as she noticed all the boys around him and their drooling expressions.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" she asked the boy.

"Nope, help yourself," said the boy, smiling at her and pushing the plate to her.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah, it was excellent," said a red headed boy across from them, who to her dismay was actually drooling.

"Merci," she said, picking up the plate and smiling at the raven-haired boy and went back to her table. When she sat down she noticed something; he was the only one not affected by her allure.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Harry spent all of his time either in the classroom or on the quidditch pitch. Not that he was complaining; he really loved quidditch and he loved his team. All the players got along great, including Malcom, Sandy and Cho. The day of the choosing for the individual tournament, on Halloween, the team had a short practice right before dinner.

"Ok, that's enough for the night! The first game is in two weeks, only a few weeks before the first individual tournament. I'm not sure which school we'll be playing yet, but we're going to continue practicing hard. Unfortunately, we'll have to cut down on our practices in order to give the other teams a chance to use the pitch. I'll give Angelina and Harry the new practice schedules soon."

The team dismounted their brooms and headed to the locker room; all except Harry that is. He flew over to the stands where he saw Hermione was waiting for him. She knew how he felt. He always hated Halloween. It was the anniversary of his parents' death.

"Hey Mione," said Harry, giving her a hug.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione. "You feel like going to the feast?"

"Hey Hare-Bear," he heard from next to him. "You ok?"

He turned his head to see Katie, Alicia and Angelina dismounting their brooms.

"Yeah, it's just…I feel like I should do something for them or whatever, you know?" he said, looking down at the pitch. The three chasers knew what he was talking about; every year they could see his heart was not in to the feast on Halloween night, and often times he left early.

"C'mon Harry, I have an idea," said Angelina. She flew out of the pitch towards the lake, with Katie, Alicia, Harry and Hermione, who had sat behind Harry on his broom, all following her. They all stopped next to the great lake, under the tree he usually used to study. She conjured a couple of flowers and handed two to each of them. She bent down and let them float into the lake.

"Thank you James and Lily, for the wonderful, magnificent boy standing next to me. You would have been proud of him. Youngest seeker in the century!" said Angelina.

Alicia stood up next. "Yeah, not a bad mind either…when's he's not using it to pull pranks," she smirked, ignoring Harry's indignant cry. "I wish you were here to see him; if he got the best of both of you than I'm sure you were wonderful people too."

"Not to mention he's a knockout with the ladies," said Katie, winking at Harry. "If only we could do something about his hair," she said while ruffling his hair, also ignoring Harry's hand swatting hers away. She turned back towards the lake. "But seriously, without you he would not have been here. And I know I speak for a lot of people when I say our lives are better because he's in them. Thank you," and she put the flowers into the water.

"Hi James, Lily," said Hermione. "I want to thank you for my brother. You have no idea how much he has done for me. I wouldn't be me without him, and I have you to thank. So thank you. And I promise I'll keep looking out for him."

The four girls stepped back and allowed Harry to move forward.

"I wish…I wish you were here with me. I think about it all the time; what could have happened. But I hear a lot about you from Moony and Snuffles. And I have an endless amount of people tell me I look like dad with mom's eyes. I just want to make you proud. I hope wherever you are you can hear me, and I know someday we'll see each other again. I love you both," he finished, his eyes watering. A stubborn tear rolled down his face as he stood up and looked out at the lake. He turned back around and into the arms of Hermione.

"C'mon Hare-Bear," said Katie. "Lets get some treacle tart."

He wiped his eyes and allowed his sisters to steer him towards the Great Hall.

They opened the doors to the great hall with Katie and Alicia's arms draped around Harry, all of them smiling, albeit Harry's was a more watery one.

"-Potter," they heard Dumbledore say. The hall was silent. Harry stepped forward.

"What was that, sir?" asked Harry. All heads turned towards him.

"Harry Potter," said Dumbledore. "I've called your name at least four times."

"Umm…yes?" asked Harry, looking around at the crowd. People were looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Your name has come out of the cup. Please follow me to where the other champions are."

"What?!" he heard Hermione yell. But he couldn't really hear anything. He numbly walked up to the front and followed Dumbledore through the doors to a different room where he saw Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory surrounded by who he recognized as Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch and Madame Maxime and Karkaroff.

"Excellent! This is absolutely extraordinary!" said Bagman, walking towards Harry. "May I present our fourth triwizard champion!"

Krum stood up straighter. Cedric turned towards Harry with a confused look on his face. Fleur Delacour smiled, though. "Oh, vairy funy joke, Meester Bagman!"

"Joke?" repeated Bagman. "No, this is no joke. His name came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," said Fleur. "'E cannot compete. 'E is just a little boy!"

"Hey!" said Harry, who woke up at that comment.

The doors opened and Professor Dumbledore returned, followed by Professor McGonagall, who came and stood next to Harry, Professor Snape who sneered at him, and Professor Moody.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet Harry?" asked Dumbledore, looking him in the eyes.

"No, sir," said Harry.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name in for you?"

"No, sir."

"Of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply, putting her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Dumbledore must have made a mistake, then," said Karkaroff, staring at Harry.

"This was no one's fault but Potter's," Snape sneered. "Just like his father. Tell me Potter, why were you not at this feast in the first place? No doubt causing trouble."

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Professor," said Harry coldly.

"You see! He was planning this," said Snape. "Trying to make a grand entrance. Just like his arrogant father."

"If you must know, _Professor _Snape," said Harry, taking a step forward and looking him in the eyes," I was at the lake with my quidditch team. We were paying tribute. It's the anniversary of my parents' death."

It was silent after that. Nobody knew what to say. Harry turned to Dumbledore, whose eyes were no longer twinkling.

"Professor, I did not put my name in the Goblet, nor did I ask anybody to. I didn't even go near the cup. I was either in the classroom or on the quidditch pitch; you can ask my whole team. Is there any way I can get out of this?" he asked.

"The rules state that those people whose names come out of the Goblet must compete in the tournament. No exceptions," said Mr. Crouch, stepping forward.

"Then we must do a redraw!" shouted Karkaroff. "Hogwarts has an advantage!"

"I agree!" shouted Madame Maxime.

"We can't. It's a binding magical contract. Convenient, eh Karkaroff?" growled Moody.

"Convenient?" asked Karkaroff. "What does that mean?"

Moody limped to the middle of the room. "It's very simple Karkaroff. People have died in this tournament. Maybe someone is hoping Potter will as well."

"That's ridiculous!" shouted Karkaroff. "There is no proof of that!"

"Except the fact that something has tried to kill me at Hogwarts every year I've been here…" grumbled Harry to himself, though everybody heard.

"What evidence is zere of zat?" asked Madam Maxime.

"Somebody used an exceptionally strong Confudnus Charm to bamboozle the goblet…I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was chosen…" said Moody.

"You seem to have thought a great deal of this, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly.

"It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff- as you ought t o remember…"

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore. "That's enough. The fact of the matter is that Harry must compete. Ludo, if you would."

"Right! The first task is designed to test your daring, " he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard." He rubbed his hands together. "The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Knowing the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

"Right well, everyone off to bed now. I'm sure your respective schools are waiting to celebrate with you. Good night," said Dumbledore, who walked out of the room followed by all of the adults. Krum followed Karkaroff, Fleur threw one last look over her shoulder before following Madame Maxime, and Cedric and Harry walked out to the Great Hall in silence.

"I believe you, you know," said Cedric as they walked down the hall. "About not putting your name in."

"You do?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Yeah. I know what kind of person you are. And I've heard of the adventures you've had. I don't think you would have entered; especially with all the danger the tournament presents," he finished.

"Wow Cedric…that means a lot to me," said Harry. They reached the fork in the hall for them to go their separate ways. Harry shook Cedric's hand. "Thanks," said Harry. "And just so you know, I'm rooting for you."

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and gave the Fat Lady the password.

"-so everybody who thinks otherwise can just shut the hell up!" he heard a voice yell. He stepped through the portrait hole and saw Katie, Alicia and Angelina standing on a table, their arms crossed.

"Ummm, hi?" he said. Everybody turned their heads.

"Harrikins!" shouted the twins.

"These three beautiful ladies here-"

"were just informing us how you couldn't-"

"have put your name in the cup-"

"because you were with the quidditch team-"

"every day!" they finished together.

"And he also doesn't have a death wish," he heard Hermione say, and spotted her on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Right…well I didn't enter," said Harry, looking around.

"We know!" yelled the twins.

"But regardless, at least there's a Gryffindor representing the school!" yelled Lee Jordan.

"Whooo!" "Yeah!" "Go Harry!" "Gryffindor rules!"

Harry looked around and almost smiled. He walked over to where Hermione was sitting on the couch and plopped down next to her.

"Where's Ron?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder. He was wiped.

"Upstairs being an ass," said Hermione. "He thinks you entered the tournament."

"That's crazy!" said Harry, sitting up. "He doesn't actually believe that, does he?"

"He's jealous," said Angelina, sitting next to them. "But don't worry. We here all believe you."

"Thanks guys," said Harry with a small smile. "Well, it's been a long day. I'm gonna go to bed. Night all."

He climbed the stairs to his room and entered. Ron was lying on his bed.

"So school champion," he said. "How'd you do it?"

"I didn't," said Harry. "I don't know who put my name in."

"Sure you don't. You'd think you would tell me, I'm only your best friend," said Ron, sitting up angrily.

"Look, believe me, don't believe me," said Harry angrily. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. Good night." He climbed into his bed and shut the curtains. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. _Well…this sucks_, was his last thought before he knocked out.


	4. Wronski feints and dragons

Harry opened his eyes to a sight of red hair hovering over his face.

"Ahhh, Ron!" he shouted, falling off his bed. "What the bloody hell?" he asked rubbing his head. He felt for his glasses on his nightstand and put them on. Ron was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Look Harry, I didn't want to wake you but I couldn't wait so I thought I would tell you first thing this morning…I talked to Hermione and I know you didn't enter the tournament. You even told me you had no interest in it. Last night, I was just so caught up in the jealousy and well…you know how I am. But anyways, I'm really sorry and I'll be rooting for you the whole way." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Ron!" said Harry, scrambling to stand up. He stuck his hand out. "It's alright mate. We're good."

Ron smiled and took his hand and pounded him on the back.

"Excellent! Now get dressed and let's go get some breakfast cuz I'm starving!"

Harry shook his head fondly as he got ready and headed down the common room to meet Ron and Hermione.

* * *

_Well, it could be worse,_ thought Harry to himself. The week after his name had come out of the goblet, the Gryffindors showed their support, and most of the Hufflepuffs didn't say bad things to him. Cedric had stopped by and told him that he talked to his house and most believed he didn't put his name in. The Ravenclaws were indifferent, as always, but most of the Slytherins wore badges courtesy of Malfoy that said _Support Cedric Diggory_ and if you tapped it read _Potter Stinks_. Harry didn't care much since he didn't really care for anyone in Slytherin anyways, but it still sort of hurt.

He continued on with quidditch and classes as always. The first quidditch match was between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons in a few days, and Harry was ready. Quidditch was the one place where he could forget everything going on around him and just fly. He was currently in potions, actually making good progress for once when there was a knock on the dungeon door and Colin Creevey entered the room.

"Professor Snape sir, I was sent to get Harry for the weighing of the wands ceremony," he stuttered, looking terrified of the professor.

"Potter!" Snape sneered. "Leave. If you haven't finished your potion already than you automatically get a zero. Go."

"That's not fair! I haven't had enough time!" exclaimed Harry.

"I don't care. Just because you are a celebrity doesn't make you exempt from my class. Now go."

Harry grumbled to himself as he put his stuff in his bag and followed Colin up the stairs and to a different room. He was already in a bad mood when he knocked on the door and opened it to find the three other champions, the headmasters, Ludo Bagman, Ollivander, and some other people with a camera and a notebook.

"Ahh, Harry has arrived!" said Bagman, steering Harry to the center of the room where the other three champions were sitting. Cedric sent a small smile towards Harry, which he reciprocated. The only open seat was next to Fleur Delacour, the one who called him a little boy. _Great,_ thought Harry as he sat down and refused to look at her.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, your wand if you please?" said Ollivander.

Fleur stood up and handed Ollivander her wand.

"Nine and a half inches…rosewood…containing…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Ah yes, from your grandmother. Then I dare say it works perfectly for you. Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers came out of the tip. He handed it back to her with a smile. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur sat down besides Harry, though he barely noticed as he was busy trying to wipe some fingerprints off of his wand. Several gold sparks shot out of the end as he tried to wipe it so he stopped. Finally it was his turn.

"Ahhh, yes. Yes, How well I remember. Holly, eleven inches, containing a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. And that little tidbit…"

"Err…Mr. Ollivander, that's sort of private…"

"Yes, yes of course. Well it looks to be in good condition." He made wine shoot out the tip and handed it back to Harry. "All looks good here, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Now if you'll all please line up here for photos," said Ludo, pointing in front of a backdrop.

Harry dragged his feet over and the four champions got in a line, posing for pictures.

"C'mon Harry, smile," said Cedric, grinning at the younger boy. "At least try to have some fun."

"I'll smile when we kick Beauxbatons ass in quidditch," he whispered back to Cedric, who laughed loudly catching the attention of Fleur and Krum.

Harry just gave them the Potter grin and continued to pose for pictures, suddenly in a much better mood at the prospect of wiping the floor with the other school.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry?" asked Rita Skeeter. "The people would like to know about the youngest champion, the Boy-Who-Lived, it'll be the piece of a lifetime."

Harry looked at her with dislike, which could be mirrored on the other champion's faces.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter is a minor so you'll have to ask here in front of everyone. Harry, are you up to answer any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"Err…one or two I suppose," said Harry, not wanting to be rude (although truthfully, he just wanted to get down to the quidditch pitch.

Rita Skeeter looked put off at the answer, but kept her fake smile on anyways. "Right Harry, so how does it feel to be the youngest champion? And how exactly did you put your name in the cup?"

"I didn't," said Harry.

"Come now Harry, there's no need to be shy. You can tell me. The readers want to know. How does it feel to be Hogwarts champion?"

Harry started to get angry. Who the hell was this lady?

"Look, I didn't enter the tournament myself. As for being the Hogwarts champion, you'll have to ask Cedric because the cup chose him and he represents the school. If that's all, I have quidditch practice," he said, and looked over at Dumbledore who was standing with the other headmasters with a twinkle in his eye. He nodded to Harry and smiled.

"Well, see ya later Cedric, Krum, Ms. Delacour," said Harry with a wave to him and the other champions, he bolted out the door and down to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

"Welcome to the first game of the All-School Quidditch tournament!" shouted Lee Jordan into the microphone. Harry could hear Lee from inside the tent as they huddled around Angelina.

"Ok guys," she said, looking around. "We've trained for this. We've worked for this. And god dammit, we earned this. It's time to show those Frenchies how Hogwarts plays quidditch!"

Harry looked around and smiled. His teammates and him were all wearing their new Hogwarts uniforms, with the school crest on the chest and shoulders and their last names on the back. He was excited. This was his domain.

"Ready for this Hare-Bear?" whispered Katie, looking at him.

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "Let's do this Katie-Kat."

He turned his attention back to Angelina. "-bring home a first win and give Durmstrang something to look forward to. Hogwarts on three! One, two, three-"

"HOGWARTS!" was the battle cry as they got in line to fly onto the pitch.

"Oh and Harry, this goes without saying but I'm gonna say it anyways, get the snitch or-"

"die trying," finished Harry with a grin to his captain. He heard Lee Jordan finish introducing the Beauxbatons team.

"And now, introducing the Hogwarts team, who incidentally has six starters from the best house at Hogwarts, which of course is Gryffindor-"

"Mr. Jordan!" yelled McGonagall.

"Only joking Professor…sort of."

"Mr. Jordan, just announce the starters!"

"Right away, ma'am. For Hogwarts, we have Stacks, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley and Potter!"

The cheers were deafening as Harry flew around the pitch. He could see the Gryffindor section cheering the loudest, with signs for all of the players. He looked at his French opponent, a seeker by the name of Arielle Dubois. She had a slender build and looked to be very fast. He grinned at her, that infamous Potter grin. He was ready. This was his game.

"And they're off!" shouted Lee Jordan.

"Bell with the first possession, passes to Spinnet, back to Bell, cross the field to Johnson, GOAL! 10-0 HOGWARTS!"

Harry flew around the pitch looking for the snitch. They weren't sure about the Beauxbaton chasers so they decided to wait until Hogwarts had scored at least a couple of goals before Harry caught the snitch to see how the other team played.

"Beauxbatons with possession, Martin has the ball, passes to Richard, back to Martin, shoot, stop by Stacks! Thrown to Johnson, to Bell, back to Johnson, back to Bell, pass to Spinnet, goal! 20-0 Hogwarts!"

The game continued on with Hogwarts maintaining the lead, though Beauxbatons did score a couple. The score was 70-40 when Harry noticed the Beauxbatons seeker following him at a close range. He decided it was time to shake her off. He sped up and went straight into a dive, using his body to block her sight so she was forced to follow. He could feel her gaining on him. He got closer and closer to the ground. _Almost, almost…now!_ He pulled up at the last second about 6 inches from the ground and heard the satisfying _thwap_ as the other seekers broom hit the ground.

"Potter executes a perfect Wronski Feint! Dubois is disoriented! That's how it's done in Gryffindor!"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"I mean Hogwarts! Go Harry!"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"And Beauxbatons! No favorites here!"

Harry chanced a glance behind him and saw her standing up and remounting her broom. He looked ahead of him and saw a glint of gold in front of where the Beuxbaton students were sitting. He sped up and continued on, the snitch getting closer and closer to the students. He reached his arm out and the snitch was now right in front of a section of students, only about a couple feet away. He was almost there now. The Beuxbatons students saw him coming closer, increasing speed and scrambled to get out of the way. At the last second the snitch elevated and Harry turned the broom upward only a foot away from one of the students face and followed, snatching it out of the air as he did a loopty-loop. He held the snitch up high in the air.

"Potter has the snitch! Hogwarts wins! 220-40! Hogwarts wins! Join us next time when Hogwarts takes on Durmstrang a couple weeks after the first individual task!"

Harry flew to the other side of the pitch where the Beauxbatons seeker was. Up close, he realized she was extremely pretty.

"Great game Miss," he said, stopping in front of her. "Can't wait to see you play Durmstrang."

She looked at him with a small smile on her face. "It's Arielle, Mr. Potter," she said. "Zat waz an excellent feint. I look forward to your game against Krum. And good luck in ze individual tournament. You are competing against my cousin, Fleur."

"Oh…" said Harry, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I'm probably no match for your cousin. I'm mostly only good at quidditch. Anyways, I'll see you around." He started to fly to the middle of the pitch where the Hogwarts team was waiting to mob him. "And it's Harry to you!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Hare-Bear!" he heard and several arms grabbing him and pulling him into hugs. "Good job!" shouted Katie. "Let's go! Party in Gryffindor and everybody is invited!"

Harry was sitting next to Hermione on the couch drinking a butterbeer. The party in the common room was in full swing, and several Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws were around too.

"So have you figured out what you're going to do for the first task?" asked Hermione. "It's only in two weeks."

"Mione, how am I supposed to be ready if I have no idea what it is?" he asked. Just them Hedwig flew through the open window and landed on his knee. She had a scroll of paper attached to her ankle. "Hello Hedwig, what's this?" He untied it and read, "_**Harry, meet me at my hut at eleven tonight. Bring your cloak. –Hagrid**_"

"Huh, wonder what that's about," said Harry. "Want to come with Mione?"

"I suppose," said Hermione, leaning back. Just then another owl flew into the window and landed on his other knee. Hedwig hooted indignantly at the other owl.

"Oh, be nice Hedwig," said Harry, untying the scroll on the other owl.

"_**Harry, be in the common room tonight at 12:30. Make sure you're alone. –Snuffles**_"

"Busy night," said Harry with a yawn. But he had to admit, he was really looking forward to talking with Sirius.

* * *

"Dragons?" Sirius's head said through the fireplace. "Are you sure? Bloody dragons?"

"Yes!" whispered Harry. "We have to face a dragon. What am I gonna do?"

"You can do this Harry. I believe in you. But listen, you need to be on the lookout. I think Moody might be on to something; whoever put you in this tournament is probably aiming to hurt you. Keep your friends close."

"We've got his back, Sirius," said Ron, putting an arm around Harry.

"And we'll help him with the first task," added Hermione.

"Ok, I'll talk to you three another time. Remember, be aware of your surroundings. Goodnight Prongs Jr."

"So, what the bloody hell are we going to do guys?" asked Harry, turning to face Ron and Hermione.

"We're going to do what we always do," said Hermione, crossing her arms. "We're going to figure it out."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Ha! Bet you thought I was gonna keep Ron and Harry on the outs. Nahhh...honestly I think after three years its proof enough that Harry wouldn't have entered...and I like to think Ron had more sense than that. Mind you, Ron is still pretty thick when it comes to girls but when it comes to his best friend, I think Ron knows what's up.**


	5. The First Task

Fleur was making her way down to the quidditch pitch, where the first event was taking place. Arielle was on her right, sending her reassuring looks every now and then.

_"You can do this Fleur. You were picked for a reason. You're smart. You can do this,_" said Arielle as they got closer to the champion's tent.

_"I'm nervous,"_ said Fleur. _"What if the charm doesn't work?"_

_"It will work. You're going to do fine. I'll be rooting for you,_" she said, giving Fleur a hug. They stepped in to the tent. _"I'll see you after. Show that dragon who's boss."_

"Bonjour Harry," said Arielle, turning to the raven-haired boy sitting on the couch. "Good luck."

"Thanks Arielle," said Harry, giving her a grin. Fleur remembered briefly that Arielle said she talked to Harry Potter after the first quidditch match. Fleur expected Arielle to be mad that she lost, but she was mostly disappointed in herself. She actually complimented Harry, and said he was a good guy. Fleur had also talked to Cedric Diggory a couple of times and he confirmed what Arielle said. Not to mention, Cedric had tried to warn her about the dragons (though she already knew from Madame Maxime) and had told her that Harry had informed him. That made Fleur a bit guilty about how she had treated him. She had seen him around a few times in the hall and he genuinely seemed like a nice guy. She took a deep breath and sat down on the couch next to Harry. He continued to stare straight ahead.

"Bonjour 'arry," said Fleur.

"Hello Fleur," he said with a slight nod of the head.

"Listen, 'arry, I wanted to apologize for ze way I treated you 'arlier. I wuz under ze imprezion zat you 'ad tricked your way into ze tournament. But I 'ave talked wiz Cedric and 'e 'as told me zat is not ze case. I 'ope you will give me anuzzer chance."

Harry turned to her with an unreadable expression on his face. Fleur held her breath and then he smiled at her, a genuine smile.

"It's ok Fleur," he said. "I'm sort of used to being in life-or-death situations so its not that out there for me to believe that somebody put my name in the goblet. And Cedric is sort of used to weird things happening around me too. You don't really have to apologize. But I appreciate it, and I accept. Friends?" he asked, sticking his hand out.

"Friends," she said, shaking it and giving him a real smile. She noticed his eyes again, and more importantly, she noticed how they were not glazed over. He was still immune to her allure.

"Now then, champions gather round!" said Bagman, holding a bag in his hand. "This task tests courage in the face of danger. In this bag is your first challenge! Ladies first," he said, thrusting the bag in Fleur's direction. She pulled out a tiny model of a Welsh Green with the number two tied around its neck. Krum pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck and Cedric pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout with a number one around its neck. Fleur glanced at Harry. She knew what was coming, and from the look on his face, so did Harry. He pulled the tiny model of the Hungarian Horntail out of the bag with the number four tied around its neck. The tiny model showed its teeth and hissed at Harry as he held it in his palm.

"Now then, the champions have to each find a way around the dragon and collect the golden egg! We'll start in about 10 minutes. Mr. Diggory, wait until I announce you and then proceed into the arena. Best of luck to you all! Mr. Potter, if I could have a word with you please?"

Fleur watched Harry follow Bagman with a confused look on his face and she sat back down on the couch, going over her plan in her head. She felt a weight drop onto the couch next to her, and saw Harry had returned.

"Chocolate frog?" he asked, holding one out to her.

She had to laugh. "What?" she said. "Where did you even get zat?"

"Bagman wanted to know if I needed anything. He wanted to help me or something," said Harry, throwing up air quotes. "So I told him I could use some chocolate frogs. He had a house elf give me a bunch. Here," he said, thrusting one in her hand. "Hey Cedric, Krum, catch," he said, throwing them each a chocolate frog, both of them catching them with a surprised look on their faces. Fleur continued to look at Harry with a incredulous look on her face.

"Are you not nervouz, Monsieur Potter?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I'm terrified," said Harry, leaning back. "But if I think about it too much I may just pass out, you know? And it's just Harry."

She opened her mouth to respond but just then Bagman came on to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Each champion will have to face a dragon and risk it all to collect the golden egg, sitting amongst the dragons other eggs! First up, we have Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts!"

Cedric turned and smiled at all of them, and then headed out to the pitch.

* * *

"And Mr. Diggory managed to get his egg in just 15 minutes! Now, please welcome to the pitch Ms. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons! Ms. Delacour will be facing the Welsh Green! When you are ready, Ms. Delacour!"

Fleur took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent. The pitch had dirt and rocks, boulders that would be useful to hide behind if need be. She stepped closer to the dragon, who was eyeing her from her nest. Fleur took a deep breath and focused her magic into her words, and began to sing.

"Do, do, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite. Do, do, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bientôt." She could see the dragons eyes beginning to droop so she continued to sing as she got closer to the nest. "Do, do, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite. Do, do, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bientôt." She crept closer and closer, continuing to sing and grabbed the golden egg. She kept singing as she backed away from the nest. Her voice was getting tired. _Almost there, almost there_, she thought. And then she coughed. Her throat was dry. She heard a roar behind her and took off running. She arrived in the tent to see the edges of her skirt were singed. She had done it. She had gotten the egg. She was hustled to the medical tent where the nurse checked her over before deeming she was ok.

_"Fleur! That was amazing!"_ yelled Arielle, bursting into the tent. "_You did it! And faster than Diggory too! Come on! Let's go get your scores!"_

Fleur followed Arielle out of the tent and to the scorers' table. Madame Maxime gave her a smile and shot a silvery 9 out of her wand. The crowd cheered. Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and shot a 9 out of his wand. The crowd cheered louder. Barty Crouch shot an 8 out of his wand, followed by Ludo Bagman's 8. _"Probably because your skirt caught fire at the very end,"_ whispered Arielle. Karkaroff shot a 5 into the sky. "What?! That cheating scum!" shouted Arielle. Fleur didn't care. She was just glad it was over. And she was currently in first place, with 39, beating Cedric who only had 32. Granted, she still had two more competitors, but she had finished her first task with virtually no injuries. She happily followed Arielle to the stands to watch Krum and Harry.

Krum came next and started out by attacking his dragon straight away. He eventually shot the dragon in the eye with some type of spell, making the dragon blindly stomp around. He was lucky that the golden egg seemed to be indestructible because the dragon crushed all the other eggs. Krum managed to steer the dragon away and grab the egg before exiting the pitch. But he was still a minute slower than herself. Krum managed to get a score of 35 points, which was generous since Karkaroff gave him an 8 despite all of the other eggs getting crushed. It was Harry's turn.

* * *

Harry walked into the pitch, head held high. Until he saw that Hungarian Horntail, that is. Then he bolted behind the nearest boulder, just missing the fire the Horntail breathed. _Bloody hell, of course I get the most vicious one,_ he thought. He pointed his wand high into the air and shouted, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" He waited a minute and heard the crowd murmuring, probably wondering what the hell he was doing. He heard the familiar whistling sound of his broom and smiled. His firebolt came to an abrupt stop next to him and he jumped on. The crowd roared.

"And the youngest champion has summoned a firebolt to the arena! Is he…he's smiling, ladies and gentlemen! He's taunting that Horntail and smiling!"

And indeed Harry was, because despite the massive beast intent on burning him to ashes, he was in the air and he loved it. This was his domain. This was his quidditch pitch. And he'll be damned if he let that Horntail in here without a fight. He weaved around and around the dragon, dodging fire and its tail. He was waiting for his opening. And finally he saw it. The dragon spread its massive wings and let out another round of fire. Harry flew straight at it and he heard the crowd scream as it looked like he was engulfed in flames. But he had dived under the fire and straight at the dragons nest, grabbed the golden egg with both hands and hightailed it out of there. He could still here Bagman screaming.

"And the youngest champion has gotten his egg in the least amount of time! With not a scratch on him! This will surely shorten the odds on Mr. Potter! Great scott, can that kid fly!"

Harry dismounted his broom in the tent. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid came running into the tent. "That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall. "Come on, off to Madame Pomfrey. Honestly Potter, challenging a dragon to a flying contest, something your father would have done!"

"Well done, Harry!" shouted Hagrid. Harry smiled and followed the two to the medical tent where Madame Pomfrey was waiting.

"Mr. Potter, back again?" she said, making him sit.

"I just missed you so much, Poppy," said Harry, giving her that Potter grin.

"Oh, wipe that smile off of your face. It didn't work for your father and it won't work for you. Now lie down while I examine you," she said. But she had a small smile on her face while she lectured him. "Honestly, dragons!"

* * *

Fleur had been watching wide-eyed. Harry was flying against a dragon and smiling. She heard the spectators talking about his flying, and even she could see that he was a natural.

"Wow! That kid can give Krum a run for his money!" she heard someone yell near her. She turned her head and noticed it was one of the sponsors of the tournament. "We need to get that boy on a professional quidditch team!"

"No doubt! Agents are going to be crawling all over the place once word gets out about that kid. They'll probably be at the next couple of quidditch matches!" another said to the first.

She turned her attention back to the judge's table in time to see Madame Maxime shoot a 9 into the sky. The Hogwarts crowd screamed. Dumbledore was smiling with that twinkle still present, and shot out a 9. The crowd cheered louder. Mr. Crouch followed with a 10, and when Bagman shot out a 10, the crowd went crazy. Karkaroff had a pained look on his face as he shot out a 8. The arena was deafening. Harry Potter was in the lead with 46 points.

"Hey Fleur! Arielle!"

Fleur turned around and saw Harry running towards them, a group of people waiting behind him. He stopped in front of them.

"We're having a party in the Gryffindor common room and I wanted to invite the two of you. I mean, I'm sure you're celebrating with your school and everything, but if you wanted to come…" he finished, running a hand through his hair.

"Non, we would love to come," said Fleur, smiling. She turned to Arielle who had one eyebrow up in a questioning glance. "Yes, follow the way," said Arielle, turning back to him.

"Great," he said, grinning. They followed him back to his group of friends and he introduced them all.

_"Nice to meet you,"_ said one of the girls in French, who Fleur recognized as the bushy-haired one Harry was talking to when they had arrived.

_"Nice to meet you too,"_ said Fleur. _"You speak French fluently?"_  
_"Yes, my family vacations in France most summers,"_ she replied. _"My name is Hermione."_

"Oi! Mione!" said Harry. "English!"

"Oh shut up Harry," said a girl with brown hair. She stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Katie."

"You were one of the chasers on the quidditch team," said Arielle, shaking her hand. "You are very good."

"Katie-Kat? She's the best!" said Harry, slinging his arm around her. "You'll meet the rest of the team up in the common room. Now, onwards! I hear a butterbeer calling my name!"

Fleur and Arielle smiled to one another and followed the group back to the castle. Fleur was actually looking forward to meeting the rest of the team. If they were as nice as Harry, then she was on her way to making more friends than she ever had at Beauxbatons.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think some Harry/Fleur alone time is in order...so far they've only really been around other people. I think they need some one-on-one bonding time to really develop a relationship. Stay tuned! That coveted one-on-one time will be in the next chapter!**


	6. You don't like flying!

"A basilisk?!" yelled Fleur, the same time Arielle yelled, "One hundred dementors? At once?!"

They were in the Gryffindor common room, talking to a bunch of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry had gone off to get them drinks.

"Yes, our ickle Harrikins-"

"is very impressive indeed but-"

"to us he will always be-"

"the scrawny git with the heart of gold!" finished the two red-headed twins, who Fleur had come to know as Fred and George Weasley, or as they introduced themselves, Gred and Forge.

"Are you guys filling their heads with lies?" asked Harry, who returned with two butterbeers. He handed them to Fleur and Arielle. "Don't believe anything they say, and don't eat anything they give you either. These two are our resident pranksters."

"Harrikins!" they shouted together.

"You wound us so-"

"and besides its not like-"

"your pranking hands-"

"are innocent either-"

"Mr. Prongs Jr!"

Harry shook his head, though he had a smile on his face. "What am I gonna do with you two…"

"'arry, they were just telling us about some of your adventures 'ere at 'ogwarts. Did you really face a basilisk?" asked Fleur

"Well yes, but I had help…like Fawkes and the sorting hat…"

"And the hundred dementors?" asked Arielle.

"That's true too, but there's more to the story than that…"

"Can we see it?" asked Fleur.

"I…wait, what?" asked Harry, running a hand through his hair. Fleur now knew this was a nervous habit of his, courtesy of Katie. She had told Fleur how Harry tended to fidget if he was nervous, which coincidentally, is how Katie says she can always tell when he was lying.

"Come on Harry!" shouted Alicia. "It's a celebration! And we're making new friends! Show them your patronus!"

"Yeah! Harry! Harry!" shouted Angelina, as more people caught on to the chant.

"Oh alright, alright," grumbled Harry. "Settle down. Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag bounded out of Harry's wand and galloped around the room.

"Say hello to Prongs, everybody," said Harry. Fleur was in awe. It was magnificent. And not something a fourteen-year-old boy- no, man; after everything she has heard about his near-death experiences, there was no doubt he was much older than his age- should do.

"Wow," said Arielle. "That's amazing."

"Ehh, well I sort of had to learn it because they were affecting our quidditch game. Last year some dementors knocked me out and I fell off my broom."

"You didn't just fall, Harry," said Hermione. "You plummeted fifty feet."

"And zat is why I do not enjoy flying," said Fleur. "Way too high."

"You don't like flying?!" shouted Harry, looking at her.

"Oui," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Let me get this straight, you'll face a fully grown dragon but flying scares you?" asked Harry, still staring at her. But it wasn't the unpleasant staring she was used to. It was an incredulous look he had on his face like he couldn't fathom how somebody could not enjoy flying.

"Oui," she said again, smiling.

"That's not right," he said. He grabbed her drink, set it down on the table, and grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

He led her through the common room and up the stairs of the dorm, amidst catcalls and wolf whistling.

"Oh shut up you gits," shouted Harry. "She doesn't like to fly."

Gasps could be heard from the quidditch team as they climbed the stairs.

"'arry, where are we going?" she asked as they reached what she presumed to be his room. They entered and he grabbed his firebolt and opened the window. "To fly," he replied, as he jumped out the window and mounted his broom, hovering right outside. "Climb aboard."

"'arry, I don't think…"

"Trust me, Fleur. Flying is the most wonderful feeling in the world," he said, reaching his hand out. She didn't know what had gotten in to her. But for some reason, she grabbed his hand and stepped out of the window and onto the broom in front of him.

"Are you ready?" he asked in her ear, his hands covering hers on the front of the broom. "We'll go slow, but I think everyone should see Hogwarts at least once via broom."

She nodded her head and he took off slowly, his arms still encircled around her. And she honestly found she didn't mind.

* * *

"So, what'd you think?" he asked as they were sitting at the top of the astronomy tower, looking out across the grounds.

"Ok, eet was fun," she said, looking over at him. "'ogwarts is so beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, it's my home," said Harry, resting his head against the railing.

"You really love it 'ere, don't you?" she asked.

He continued to look out onto the grounds. "Yeah," he finally said. "I'm sure you know my story…my parents were killed when I was one. But most people don't really know what happened after."

"What do you mean?" she asked, intrigued.

"Well, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. She's my mom's older sister and to put it bluntly, they hate me."

"Why?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. They've hated me every since I got there. They call me a freak and I've never felt welcome there. That's why when I got to Hogwarts it felt like the first real home I had, because I can be myself here."

"I'm sorry, 'arry…" she said, not knowing what to say. "Zat is 'orrible. You didn't deserve zat."

"It's ok," said Harry. "I've accepted that they hate me. And they're still technically the only blood relatives I've got left. But I have my real family here. Hermione, who is like my sister, the quidditch team, my best friends…I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"It must be nice having so many friends…" said Fleur whistfully. She was used to not having friends, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Well I'm sure you have lots of friends," said Harry. "You're so nice and smart, not to mention beautiful."

She was at a loss for a second about what to say, as he had so casually complimented her. It was one of the first times she had received a compliment without any agenda behind it.

"Non, not really," she said, also resting her head on the railing. He turned his head. "What do you mean?"

"Because of my…'eritage, I do not 'ave a lot of people I can call friends. Most girls stay away from me because zey are jealous…or zey believe I will try to steal zere boyfriends. And I usually stay away from boys because zey cannot control themselves around my allure."

"Allure?" asked Harry, still looking at her. She noticed again how green his eyes were.

"I am part Veela, 'arry. My allure incapacitates most boys," she said. "But not you," she added, staring back at him. "I 'ope we can be good friends. I do not have a lot."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that Fleur," said Harry. "You and I are going to be great friends. Tell you what, let's get back to that party. I think I saw a treacle tart with my name on it."

She smiled at him and reached for his outstretched hand. "Lead ze way," she said, hopping on to the broom, this time behind him. She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back, unaware of just how natural it felt to be around him. She couldn't identify that warm feeling in her chest when she was around Harry, but she didn't want it to go away.


	7. Best friendster? Best sistend?

"Potter- stay behind for a second please," said Professor McGonagall as the class was exiting.

"Sure, Professor," said Harry, approaching her desk. "What's up?"

"As you know Potter, the champions and their partners will be opening the ball. I will be holding dance lessons for those who do not know how to properly dance. I expect to see you there, preferably with your date so I can instruct you. You are representing Hogwarts, and most importantly, me, at the dance and I want you at your personal best."

"Yes ma'am," said Harry, saluting her. The corners of her mouth gave a slight upward turn.

"See you tomorrow night, Mr. Potter. Don't be late."

* * *

"Bonjour 'arry," he heard from next to him. He turned and smiled at Fleur. The past two weeks they had gotten closer as friends and had gone flying around the school almost every night since the first task.

"_Bonjour a belle fleur,"_ he said.

"You 'ave been practicing!" she said, smiling.

"Mostly just terms of endearment…" said Harry sheepishly. "So what's up?"

"Just came to say hi," she said as they got closer to the quidditch pitch. "You?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall just told me I absolutely had to find a date to the ball," he said. "And I'm sort of freaking out about it. I mean, I know I was going to ask somebody, but now I really have to find someone who will say yes since the champions are opening the ball."

"But why? Surely any girl would like to go wiz you," said Fleur.

"That's just it…most girls can't see past the scar to actually know me, and I don't want to go with some fan girl. I want to go with someone that I like," he said, glancing nervously at her.

"I know what you mean," said Fleur. "I want to go wiz a guy who will be able to control themselves."

Fleur remembered back to her conversation with Arielle a couple of days ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"_You are spending a lot of time with Harry,"_ said Arielle. _"You like him, don't you?"_

_ "He is my friend,_" said Fleur.

_"I think he's more. You've been hanging out with him every night this week. You obviously like him."_

_"I do not! Besides, I am three years older than him. He is too young for me."_

_ "You only just turned 17. So really you're only two years older. And he's mature for his age! Admit it, you like him! And he likes you. Maybe he'll ask you to the ball!"_

_ "I doubt it,"_ Fleur said. _"Plus I DO NOT like him. If he asked I don't want him to get the wrong idea. _

"Say Fleur…" said Harry, running his hands through his hair. They had arrived at the pitch now. "Would you-"

"Fleur!" they heard a voice shout. They turned and saw it was Cho and Cedric, who was making their way down to the pitch. "Hey Harry, how's it going?" asked Cedric as they came to a stop in front of them.

"Hello Cedric, Cho," said Harry. "What's up?"

"I just asked the lovely Cho here to be my date to the ball and she has graciously accepted," said Cedric, as Cho giggled. "But actually, can we talk to you for just a second Fleur?"

"Actually, 'arry was about to ask me somezing…" said Fleur, turning to look back at Harry.

"No, it's ok," said Harry. "We can talk after. I'll just get ready for practice and come back out when you're done." He gave her a smile and headed into the tent.

"So Fleur, do you have a date for the ball yet?" asked Cedric.

"Non," said Fleur, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Well me and Cho's friend, Roger Davies, he needs a date and I thought it would be great if you two could go together! He's a really nice guy, and he's in our year," explained Cedric. "He assured me that he wouldn't be affected by your allure, either. He said he's been around Veela before."

"Oh…" Fleur thought back to her conversation with Arielle. No, she couldn't like Harry. He was just a friend. And if this Roger guy was friends with Cedric and Cho he couldn't be that bad. "Oui, I will go wiz your friend," said Fleur finally. "Tell 'im to meet me in front of ze Great Hall at 7:30."

"Great!" said Cedric. "I'll see you later then."

He left just as Harry came back out of the tent. "Fleur?"

"Oui, 'arry," she said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…I was thinking…" he ran his hands through his hair again. "Would you maybe like to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh 'arry…" she said, frowning. "I'm sorry but I just told Cedric I would go wiz 'is friend…Roger Davies?"

"Oh…well ok then…Roger is a good guy. I'm sure you'll have fun…I just thought- well, nevermind. Forget I asked," said Harry, smiling, though Fleur could tell it was fake. She felt bad she had said no…but it was better this way. If she had said yes to his invitation he might have thought she liked him, and she didn't want to lose his friendship. He was probably her closest friend besides Arielle. "Well, I'll just see you at dinner then…see ya, Fleur," said Harry, and walked back into the tent.

* * *

_"Fleur!" _said Arielle, as she spotted her enter the carriage. _"The twins funny friend, Lee Jordan, asked me to the ball earlier! I have a date!"_

_ "See?"_ said Fleur. _"I told you somebody would ask you."_

_ "So…has anyone asked you? Anyone in particular?" _asked Arielle, raising her eyebrow.

_"Harry just asked me…" _said Fleur, sitting down in one of the seats in the hall.

_"I knew it! I told you he liked you!" _

"_I said no."_

"_Wait…what? Why?" _

"_I told you, I don't want him to get the wrong idea. And besides, I had already told Cedric I would go with his friend."_

"_I don't know why you're denying your feelings, Fleur," _said Arielle, sitting across from her. _"I can tell you're smitten with him. And he actually understands how you feel! Weren't you just telling me the other day how he understands what it feels like to be stared at and judged based on how you look and your history?"_

"_He is my friend, and nothing more. I don't want to jeopardize that," _said Fleur.

"_Are you sure?"_

If Fleur was being honest with herself, the warm feeling she had in her chest had deflated when she had to tell Harry she couldn't go to the ball with him. And deep down, she knew she liked him. But she wouldn't do anything about it. Sure, he spent a lot of time with her. But that didn't necessarily mean he liked her too. And there was still the age thing. But that was something she was about to cross off of her 'Why I Can't Like Him' List she had unconsciously started in her head. After all of his experiences, age didn't seem to matter. And when he had called her his beautiful flower earlier today, it made her heard beat faster.

_**Merde.**_

"_I like him."_

Arielle snorted. _"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed, what with the looks and the talking about him and spending every day with him. Don't think I didn't notice that you started a list in your head of reasons you shouldn't be with him, when we both know all the signs show that you should. He understands you Fleur. And honestly, this is the happiest I've seen you, when you're with him."_

"_But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Besides, I already said no to him. So I'm definitely not going to the ball with him."_

"_You know who we should talk to?"_

They looked at each other and said at the same time, _"Hermione."_

* * *

"_Hello Hermione,"_ said Fleur as she sat across from her in the library. Arielle took the seat next to Hermione.

"_Hello Fleur, Arielle," _said Hermione. _"Can I help you with something?"_

"_Actually, yes,"_ said Arielle. _"Fleur likes Harry_."

Hermione raised an eyebrow_. "Well, I like him too…why do you need my help with that?"_

"_No, I mean she likes Harry. Like, wants to date him, like," _continued Arielle, while Fleur blushed a bit.

Hermione looked back at Fleur who was still blushing. _"And you need my help to…tell him? To what?"_

"_I like him, Hermione. I really like him. He doesn't treat me like other boys have. We actually have conversations. And he's so nice and sweet." _As Fleur continued to talk about Harry, she started to realize the extent her feelings actually were. _"Oh my god, I can't believe I said no to him."_

"_Wait, what do you mean you said no?" _asked Hermione.

"_He asked her to the ball and she said no,"_ explained Arielle. _"She already has a date."_

"_Oh…" _said Hermione, scrunching her eyebrows.

"_I need to know if he likes me," _said Fleur. _"I don't want to ruin our friendship. But I really, really like him and now that I'm talking about it I realize just how much."_

"_It's true," _added Arielle. _"She was in denial about this literally five minutes ago. When she admitted it the flood gates opened."_

Fleur nodded. _"I think I'm in trouble here," _she said, looking back at Hermione. _"What do I do?"_

"_Well the thing is…Harry isn't too big on feelings. I mean, he has a lot of them, more so than the normal teenager, and I think it's because of how lacking of positive emotion his childhood was. And he's nice and sweet to all of his friends, but when he likes a girl, I'm not sure he would tell her directly. You would have to pick up on hints…like, when he talks to you, does he run his hands through his hair?"_

"_Yes, he does that all the time! Is that good?" _asked Fleur.

Hermione nodded her head. _"That means he's nervous. Which we can probably take as a good thing."_

"_And there are those nightly rides he takes her on," _said Arielle.

"_Wait, he lets you ride his firebolt?" _asked Hermione, incredulously.

"_We've been exploring Hogwarts every night," _said Fleur, nodding.

"_Wow, he doesn't let anybody use his firebolt. It was a gift from his godfather,"_ said Hermione. _"I've only been on it like twice."_

"_I'm so stupid. He was about to ask me and then Cedric cut in and he asked if his friend could take me and then I said yes and then Harry asked me and just- ugh! I should have just waited,"_ ranted Fleur, letting her head fall on the table.

"_It's ok Fleur," _said Arielle. _"We'll still have fun at the ball, and you can just tell Harry how you feel after."_

"_But he's going to ask another girl. And it's on Christmas…it's going to be such a romantic night. Something could happen between him and whoever he asks," _said Fleur. _"Why did I say no?"_

"_Don't worry about it Fleur," _said Hermione. _"If Harry likes you, then that won't go away any time soon. He's loyal to a fault. And I haven't seen any other girl he spends the same amount of time with that he does with you, now that I think about it. Now come on, let's head back to the Gryffindor common room and look through Harry's stack of pranks. That'll cheer you up." _

Meanwhile, right after Fleur rejected Harry, he sat dejected on the bench in the tent, waiting for practice to start.

"What's up, Harry?" asked Angelina, sitting next to him. Alicia sat on the other side of him.

"I just asked Fleur to the ball…" muttered Harry.

"That's great! We knew there was something going on between the two of you," said Angelina, nudging his shoulder.

"She said no."

"Oh…" said Alicia.

"She said she already told Cedric she would go with Roger Davies. Stupid Roger…" he muttered.

"Oh, cheer up Harry. I'm sure she only said no because she already had a date, not because she actually wanted to," said Angelina.

"Yeah, but I still have to find a date," said Harry. "Rejection sucks. I don't want to be rejected again. And I don't even know who to ask."

"Well, George asked me and Fred asked Angelina," said Alicia. "But I don't think anybody has asked Katie yet."

"Really? But would that be weird? I mean, she's like my best friend. And my sister. My best friendster. Or my…best sistend?"

Angelina and Alicia laughed. "It'll be fun, and not at all weird. The both of you will know that it's not a date. She loves you like a brother too. Trust me, it won't be weird," said Angelina. "But you should ask her in a nice way. Public helps. Just because its not an actual date doesn't mean you should treat it like one. You still have to be a gentleman."

"Hare-Bear? A gentleman? Please," said a voice making the three of them look up. Katie had just entered the tent. "What are we all talking about?"

"Nothing," the three of them said together. Katie raised her eyebrow. "Ok…let's get ready for practice, yeah?" She walked to her locker and disappeared in the changing room.

"So when should I do it?" asked Harry. "During dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good Harry," said Angelina. "And get flowers. And maybe chocolates. Girls love those."

* * *

Fleur and Arielle were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Cho when they heard it.

BANG!

All heads turned toward the Gryffindor table, where fireworks were currently going off in the middle of the table. The noise stopped and Harry stood up on the bench. "Can I have your attention please!" he shouted and stepped down from the bench and walked down the hall. Hedwig flew from an open window and dropped some flowers and chocolate in Harry's hands, then flew to Hermione and ate from Harry's forgotten plate. "I have a question to ask," continued Harry, as he walked up the aisle. For a couple of glorious seconds Fleur forgot she already had a date to the ball and thought he was going to approach her as he stopped near where she was seated, but then he turned to face the Gryffindor table. He got down on one knee in front of Katie. Fleur's heart dropped to her stomach and the warm feeling turned cold.

"Katie-Kat, would you do me the incredible honor of allowing me to escort you to the ball?" asked Harry. Everyone was still silent, waiting to hear her response. She stood up and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"It would be your honor, indeed," said Katie. Harry grinned and handed her the flowers and chocolate, and then scooped her up into a hug and spun her around.

_That should be me he is hugging like that_, thought Fleur. Applause broke out throughout the Gryffindor table, though most of the girls in the great hall looked a little jealous. Fleur turned back to her table and looked at Arielle.

"_It will be alright, Fleur,"_ said Arielle.

"_She's one of his best friends,"_ said Fleur. _"He might like her more than a friend."_

"_You don't know that,"_ said Arielle. _"Just wait and see, I'm sure he still likes you."_

Fleur turned back to her dinner, but suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

* * *

Harry and Katie walked back to Gryffindor tower, his arm slung over her shoulder.

"So, Katie-Kat," said Harry. "What color dress are you wearing?"

"Not sure yet," she said, popping a chocolate in her mouth. "Not that I'm not happy to help my little brother out, but what happened with Fleur? I thought you were going to ask her?"

"I did…she said no. Apparently she's going with Roger Davies."

"Eww, I can't stand him," said Katie, scrunching up her nose.

"You know him?"

"Well, no. But I can't stand him on principle since he stole your date. But no matter, we'll both have fun anyways. And you can always ask her to dance. As long as I'm your first and last dance of the night."

"Anything for you, Katie-Kat."

"Good, now please tell me you got some decent dress robes?"

"Actually…I was thinking of wearing a tuxedo."

"Oooh, that's going to look good. Tell you what, get a tux with a silver vest and tie. They'll make your eyes pop. That'll match with any dress I find. We are going to show Fleur what she's missing out on."

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Katie-Kat?"

"You can stand to mention it more," she said, grinning back at him. "Anything for you, little bro. Now tell me more about these dance lessons we have to go to."


	8. I didn't mean literally you idiot!

Harry and Hermione were sitting under their study tree near the lake, staring at the golden egg. Ron was currently sitting in the dungeons, serving the detention he had earned last week for calling Snape a greasy git.

"We could try lighting it on fire?" asked Harry.

"Oh, like the four elements? That's actually a good idea…" said Hermione, still staring at the egg.

"Oh right…I just thought it would be cool to light it on fire…"

"Just do it, Harry."

"Right, right." He opened the egg and the horrible screeching sound continued. "Incendio!" The egg was on fire but was still screeching.

"I don't think it's working!" Harry yelled over the noise.

"Well then stop it!" shouted Hermione.

"I can't touch it! It's too hot!" Harry ended the spell and kicked the egg into the lake to cool off, and the screeching stopped.

"Well then…that happened," said Harry, standing up and peering over the edge of the lake. "So fire is out. The egg is at the bottom of the lake. Great…"

"At least the giant squid isn't around?" said Hermione, joining Harry at the edge.

Harry glared at Hermione as she stifled a laugh. He pulled off his robes and stripped down to his shorts. "At least the quidditch is doing some good…nobody can say you're a scrawny git anymore," said Hermione, looking him over appraisingly.

"Oh be quiet, Mione," said Harry with a scowl, and dove into the water. Then he heard it:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry popped his head back above the water. "Mione! I figured it out! Quick, grab some parchment and write this down!" He dove back down and listened to it once more and repeated it to her as she furiously scribbled it down. He grabbed the egg and got back of the water.

"Of course! The screeching we heard were the voices of the merpeople! There are merpeople in the lake! You'll have to look for something, obviously…something they took. This is great! The task is still two months away! You have a lot of time to prepare!"

"Yeah but…what I sorely miss? Like an object?"

"Or like a person…" said Hermione, still thinking. "Who is the most important person to you at Hogwarts?"

"You," he said, drying off.

She smiled at him as he gathered his robes and flung them over her shoulder. "You're a charmer, you know that Potter?"

"Well, I try," he said, grinning at her. They walked together back into the castle.

"Mr. Potter! Where are you robes? Why are you only wearing shorts?" he heard from the side. He turned and saw Professor McGonagall glaring at him.

"Uhh…I went for a swim?" he said weakly. "I figured out the second task though!" he said with a grin.

"…very well, Mr. Potter. Now go get dressed. And don't walk around the halls without clothes on again."

Harry saluted to her, grabbed Hermione's hand and weaved through the people filing out of the Great Hall.

"Hare-Bear!" he heard from the entrance.

He stopped for a second. "Hey Katie-Kat," he said, grinning at her. "Angelina, Alicia," he said, nodding to the other two girls. He noticed Fleur and Arielle walking behind them with Cho.

"Bonjour ladies," he said with a slight bow.

"Harry, are you giving me a preview of what's to come at the Yule Ball?" asked Katie with a grin and a wink.

"Oh hush, Katie," he said, scowling. "I fancied a swim. Which reminds me, Fleur can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oui," she said, pulling her eyes away from his stomach, though Harry hardly noticed. She followed him out towards the hall.

"Listen, have you figured out the second clue?"

"Non, it just makes the screeching noise."

"Well if I were you, I'd take yours in the bath with you…you know, just to see what happens," he said grinning.

"'arry, why are you 'elping me wiz zis?" she asked, confused. "We are competitors, non?"

"Well, yeah but we're friends too. And besides, I'm not even supposed to be in this thing. I just figured you would do the same for me. Feel free to tell Cedric if you want…I'm starting to realize why I've been seeing Krum dive into the lake in the middle of the winter now. I'm sure he knows. Anyways, I've gotta get some new clothes and then I told Mione I would study with her. I'll see you at the quidditch game tomorrow?"

"Oui, I will be rooting for you," she said with a smile.

"Well in that case, take this," he said, draping his red and gold scarf around her shoulders. "Just so everybody knows who you're rooting for." He gave her a smile and a wave, "I'll see ya later!" He ran back over to Hermione and they continued their trek to the common rooms.

_"Sooo…he gave you his scarf,"_ said Arielle, coming to stand next to Fleur who was smiling and adjusting the scarf around his neck. _"And he has a pretty nice body,"_ she added.

_"Oh hush,"_ said Fleur. _"It doesn't mean anything. He just gave it to me so I have something to represent Hogwarts."_

_"Or something that represents him,"_ said Arielle with a smirk. _"You can't say he doesn't like you. Maybe he'll ask you to that Hogsmeade all the students were talking about next weekend."_

_ "Probably not…anyways, I told Cho and Cedric I would go with them. I think they're inviting Roger. They wanted to give me a week to properly get to know him so it wouldn't be awkward at the dance,"_ said Fleur, as they continued on to the carriages.

_"Well I still say Harry likes you. The scarf says it all,"_ Arielle continued.

_"Maybe…"_ said Fleur, though she was smiling and the warmth in her chest was increasing. Maybe she hadn't missed her chance after all. If that was the case, she was going to do something about it.

* * *

"Are you ready Hare-Bear?" asked Katie. It was Friday, the day of the next quidditch match. They were facing Durmstrang, and Harry was finally going to compete against Viktor Krum.

"I think…" said Harry, grimacing. "Katie, he's the best in the world. How can I compete with him?"

"Nope, none of that Harry. Besides, you already competed against him. And won!" said Katie. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. "You are Harry James Potter. Quidditch is in your blood. You're the youngest seeker in the century. You out flew a dragon! And god dammit, you are going to catch that snitch!"

"She's right," said Angelina, as the team huddled around them. "We can do this guys. Win this and we'll be guaranteed a spot in the championships; lose and we'll have to count on Durmstrang to beat Beauxbatons in a couple weeks in order to make it. So I say lets get there on our terms. Hands in, Hogwarts on three. One, two, three-"

Their battle cry rose into the sky, and the players lined up. Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Remember Harry. You can do this. Get the snitch-"

"-or die trying," he said with a smile. He mounted his broom and got ready. He heard Lee Jordan announce the Durmstrang team, then their own, and when he heard his name, he was off. The crowd was deafening, and he noticed the stands were completely full. He also saw someone he wasn't expecting; Remus Lupin was sitting next to Professor McGonagall, cheering and waving, and next to him, a big, black dog. Harry's heart soared. His family was here.

Harry was furiously searching for the snitch. So far Krum had tried the Wronski Feint twice to Harry's one, and neither of them had fallen for it.

"And Bell with a goal! It's 70-60 Durmstrang, and this one is a nail biter! Watch out for that bludger Angelina!"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor! Reflex! Can't let her pretty face get bruised up before the ball…Fred is really looking forward to it."

"Jordan!"

"Just saying! Oh look, I believe Krum has seen the snitch! He has! Harry and Krum are both racing towards the stands!"

Harry and Krum were indeed flying at top speed. Krum was trying to displace Harry with a shove to his shoulder. It worked and Harry was forced to drop back. He continued on and caught back up with Krum who again tried to shove Harry, but this time he was ready and did a barrel roll over Krum to the other side of his, and his momentum caused Krum to shoot outward. Harry raced towards the snitch and could feel Krum gaining on him again, both of their arms outstretched. Krum's arm was longer and Harry knew that Krum would reach it first. In Harry's mind, there was only one option. _Get the snitch or die trying._ They were both getting closer to the crowd, only about five feet away now. Harry could hear the gasps of the crowd as he launched himself off his broom and swiped furiously at the little golden ball just as Krum swiped. Harry tucked himself so his shoulder had the most impact as he went crashing into the stands.

_CRASH!_ He landed in the midst of the crowd; his head hurt, but he was pretty sure nothing was broken. He had only jumped from his broom to the stands, which was about three feet from the air. But his head was pounding. He could barely hear anything around him. He saw Hermione leaning over him, saying something. Fleur was on his other side also shouting. Then he promptly blacked out.

* * *

"Ughhh…which hippogriff ran me over…?" asked Harry, groaning. His eyes fluttered open and everything was blurry.

"Harry!"

"He's awake!"

"Madame Pomfrey!"

Somebody placed his glasses on his face and he saw the faces of Hermione and Fleur swim into view.

"What happened? Did we win?"

"Harry, you idiot! You jumped off your broom!" yelled Hermione, tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, do you make it a requirement to visit me at least once a month during the school year?"

He turned and saw Madame Pomfrey approaching. She handed him a vial of potion.

"Here. This should clear up that headache. You have a concussion and a sprained ankle. Not to mention that large bruise on your shoulder. What were you thinking?" she asked, waving her wand to examine him.

"Uhh…sorry?" asked Harry weakly, and then downed the medicine. "Oh, yuck."

"You are so infuriating! I'm going to go tell the quidditch team you're alright. They're all waiting out in the hall," said Hermione. She bent over and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you're awake. You scared me."

She walked out and Harry turned his head to Fleur. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Fleur…?"

"'arry, I was scared when you passed out. It happened right in front of me. What were you thinking?"

For some reason, Harry felt really bad that he had made Fleur sad. He felt like he had disappointed her, somehow.

"I'm sorry Fleur, really," he said, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. He felt a warmth spread through him.

She looked at their intertwined fingers and back to Harry. "Listen, 'arry, I-"

She was cut off when the hospital wing doors burst open. She quickly took her hand back, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Harry James Potter! When I said get the snitch or die trying, I didn't mean it literally you idiot! Jumping off your broom?!" yelled Katie, running over to his bed and giving him a hug, causing Fleur to step back. She slowly backed up and stood next to Hermione, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Katie-Kat…but what happened? Did we win? Oh crap, you're all here. The games over…we lost?" he asked, looking around.

The twins smiled.

"Well Harrikins-"

"-if you check you hand-"

"-I think you'll find-"

"-a pleasant surprise."

Harry looked down and noticed his left hand was still clenched closed. He opened his hand and looked down in surprise. The golden snitch was sitting in his palm. He looked back up into the smiling faces of his teammates.

"We won? We beat Krum?!"

"You beat Krum, Hare-Bear," said Katie, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

"At first we didn't know what happened," said Angelina, taking a seat next to his bed. "But when Katie raced over to check on you, she saw that you had that in your hand. So the game was over, we had won, and our prize seeker was out cold with a head injury!"

"So we decided to hold off on the party until you were ok," said Alicia, smiling. "After all, you only beat the best seeker in the world! Ron's in the common room getting everything organized."

"Our ickle Harrikins-"

"-beating Krum not once-"

"-but twice!"

"So when can I get out of here?" asked Harry, his grin threatening to split his face.

"You may go, Mr. Potter," said Madame Pomfrey, who had come back. "But I want you to come back tomorrow morning so I can check on you."

Harry grinned at her and grabbed Katie's hand to help him up. She put her arm around his waist and he slung his arm around her shoulder to support himself. "Will do, Poppy," said Harry. "What would I do without you?"

"Oh hush, Mr. Potter. Now go before I change my mind," she said with a smile.

He saluted her and allowed Katie to lead him out of the hospital wing, followed by the rest of the team, Hermione and Fleur.

Harry slowed down so he and Katie were walking next to Hermione and Fleur.

"Hey Fleur, did you still want to tell me whatever you were going to say?" asked Harry.

"Oh…non, 'arry. It can wait until anuzzer time. I am glad you are better."

"Well, you're welcome to join the celebrations!" he said.

"I zink Arielle is waiting for me…we were going to work on preparing for ze next task. Maybe I will see you tomorrow, in Hogsmeade. I'm glad you are better. Au revoir, 'arry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, wave to Katie and Hermione and walked away.

"Hare-Bear, are you blushing?" asked Katie, looking at him.

"Oh my, he is!" said Hermione. "Katie, does our Harry perhaps have a crush on Fleur?"

"Why Hermione, I believe he does!" said Katie, all the while Harry continuing to turn red.

"Oh will you two be quiet. It's not like that. Besides, even if I liked her, she doesn't like me back. She turned me down for the ball, remember?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Only because she already had a date," said Katie.

"Then why did she act like she would rather be anywhere else than hang out with me at the party?"

"Oh Hare-Bear, you idiot. Your arm is currently around another girl," said Katie, grabbing his hand hanging around her shoulder and shaking it.

"Yeah but…it's you," said Harry. "You're my best friendster. Or my best sistend."

"What?"

"Nothing, inside joke. You're like my sister."

"Yeah, but does she know that?" asked Katie.

"Well I didn't like, tell her that but I'm sure it was implied.

"Harry, you guys have nicknames for each other, you asked her to the ball in front of the whole school, and you guys are best friends. She probably thinks something is going on," said Hermione.

"Ew!" said Harry and Katie at the same time.

"You should tell her," said Hermione.

"But how do I know if she likes me for sure?"

"Will you just trust me, Harry? Just play it cool. Eventually she'll tell you how she feels," said Hermione with a huff.

"Just be your usual, Hare-Bear charming self and soon she won't be able to resist you," said Katie. "Now come on. I really need a butterbeer." She pulled a huffing Harry and a smiling Hermione through the portrait hole and into the party.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the (hopefully) highly anticipated Yule Ball! Should Harry and Fleur get together the night of the ball? Or after the second task? Oh, that's not a spoiler alert. You all know its coming. Let me know what you think because I have scenarios for both!**


	9. Yule Ball

**Authors Note: This chapter is longer than the rest. But it does contain the Yule Ball! Also, as pointed out by one of my readers, this Harry is pretty cool and generally not awkward. Lol but I'd like to think that getting to know Sirius and Remus, as well as the already established sibling relationships with the older girls from the quidditch team have boosted his confidence to the point to where it is now. But never fear! There will be plenty of the awkward Harry we all know and love when he and Fleur get together…after all, it is still his first girlfriend.**

* * *

"Ahhh!" yelled Harry, flailing around. He had opened his eyes to a set of large, bright ones in the form of Dobby, who was standing on his chest.

"Dobby is sorry, sir!" squeaked Dobby. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter sir a Merry Christmas and to give him his present!"

"No, no, it's alright Dobby," said Harry, sitting up on the floor and putting his glasses on. "You just startled me is all."

"Everything alright, mate?" asked Ron sleepily, pulling back his curtain. Harry's scream had woken up Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus. "Sorry, it's just Dobby, go back to sleep," he said, climbing back onto his bed.

"Never mind, it's Christmas!" yelled Seamus, clambering out of bed. The other boys soon followed suit and eagerly dove into their pile of presents. "Cheers for the present, mate!" he shouted, looking over the dueling gloves Harry had gotten him. "Yeah, thanks Harry!" said Neville, who was currently browsing through his new herbology book. Dean thanked him for the new soccer jersey and Ron thanked him for the Chudley Cannons had and chocolate frogs.

"Can Dobby give Harry Potter sir his present now?" asked Dobby eagerly.

"Sure, of course Dobby," said Harry. He reached into his trunk and pulled out the package he had wrapped for Dobby last weekend when he had picked out a bunch of colorful and crazy socks for the little elf. "Here's yours."

Dobby's eyes filled with tears as he opened the package and several different colored socks fell out. Dobby actually cried when Harry pulled on the hand-knitted socks Dobby had made and lifted the little elf into a hug. "Thanks Dobby. I love them. In fact, I'm going to wear them to the ball tonight."

"Harry Potter is so kind to Dobby, sir," said Dobby. "Dobby can't wait until Harry Potter visits him in the kitchens again!" With another hug, Dobby disappeared.

Harry stared at the stack of presents before diving in like the rest of his dorm mates. From the twins he got a stack of new pranks, Ginny had given him a new wand holster, Angelina and Alicia paired up and got him brand new seeker gloves and pads, Ron had given him a basket of sweets, Remus gave him a couple new defense against the dark arts books, Sirius had given him a knife that would unlock any door, from Mrs. Weasley he got the usual tin of fudge and a Weasley sweater, green just like his eyes, but had a fierce looking Hungarian Horntail on it instead of the letter H (which Harry took about five minutes to admire), Hermione gave him a leather bracelet she had woven and inscribed with 3 Hermione that he put on right away, and Katie had given him a bottle of cologne (which he had to admit, smelled really good) with a note that said, '_Wear tonight_'.

Fleur had also given him a present, which pleasantly surprised him, since he had also given her one. He opened it to find a miniature model of a Hungarian Horntail, chasing around what looked like a mini-him on a broom. He got a laugh out of that and placed it on his dresser, watching them zoom around and around for a bit, with the little him giving himself a cheeky wink every once in a while.

Harry trudged down to the common room, only to be accosted by an older sister, who jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Happy Christmas Hare-Bear!" shouted Katie. "Thank you for this necklace. I'm never taking it off," she said with a grin and a kiss to the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Katie-Kat," said Harry, grinning back at her and setting her down on the couch. He plopped down next to her and she leaned on his shoulder, opening the heart shaped locket he had gotten her. It had a picture of the two of them smiling and waving, with an engraving that read: '_Katie-Kat, you're my favorite big sister. Love, Hare-Bear_'

"Harry!" he heard from behind. He turned and saw Hermione bounding down the stairs, clutching the new book he had gotten her and a smile on her face. "I love this new book. And this charm bracelet you gave me…it's the prettiest thing I've ever gotten." She held up her wrist to reveal a bracelet with a lion, a book, and a lightning bolt hanging from them.

"Yeah well…anything for my sister, Mione," said Harry, sheepishly. "Love you."

"Love you too, you big softie," said Hermione, sitting on the other side of him. "Now let's go get the others and have some Christmas breakfast!"

* * *

Fleur had woken up to more presents from friends than she had ever gotten before. Her maman and papa had sent her a beautiful silver dress for the ball (which she stared at for a good 10 minutes taking it all in before moving on to her other presents), Gabrielle had given her another charm to add to her charm bracelet, this one a little dragon. Arielle had given her a new charms book and a new wand holster, which would come in handy for the rest of the tournament. Hermione had given her a couple of new books including Hogwarts: A History, after Fleur had expressed interest in learning more about the school. Cedric and Cho gave her a basket of sweets, and the twins had given her a basket of pranks (she vowed to make sure she knew what they did before trying them out).

Angelina, Alicia and Katie had pooled together to buy her a rather nice looking scarf, and for some reason, a Hogwarts quidditch jersey that had Potter and his number on the back. She opened this one and read a note from the three: '_Dear Fleur, we got this made for you in Hogsmeade. Our little brother is a sweetheart, but he is also a boy, which means he has a thick skull. He might need a little encouragement and hints such as this in order to get it. Hope to see you wearing it at the next quidditch match! Love, Angelina, Alicia and Katie'_ So Katie was like a sister to him…that gave her hope and the warm feeling spread through her chest as she picked up Harry's present.

She opened it to find a picture in a nice, emerald green frame that she couldn't help but notice matched his eyes. It was a picture of the two of them they had taken earlier in the week, his arm was around her shoulders and hers was around his waist as he pulled her closer and waved at the camera. He had a slight blush on his face since she was pressing her lips to his cheek. She remembered the day well; they had flown around until it started to snow and spent the rest of the day walking around the lake, talking. Harry had asked his friend Colin to take a picture of the two of them. She smiled and put the picture next to her bed, and got ready for breakfast, hoping that even though they were both going with someone else to the ball tonight, they would somehow find a way to end up together.

* * *

Hedwig swooped down to Harry during breakfast with a note tied to her leg. It read: '_Meet us in the RoR at 11 o'clock. Love, Moony & Snuffles'_ Harry stuffed the note in to his pocket and continued on with breakfast. When the group made their way outside, he excused himself and said he forgot something from his dorm and ran to the seventh floor. He saw a door appear and opened it.

"Moony! Padfoot!" Harry yelled, jumping into the arms of his godfather and the man who was pretty much his uncle. "Happy Christmas! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well cub, besides it being Christmas, we wanted to make sure you were ready for tonight," said Remus, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Yeah pup, make sure you take pictures of you and your date. Plus I brought some hair gel that James used to use on special occasions. It was the only kind that actually worked. I can style your hair for you before you head out tonight if you meet us here before you pick up your date," said Sirius, grinning. "Who are you taking, anyways?"

"Katie Bell," said Harry, grinning back.

"Oooh, one of the chasers on the quidditch team, right? She's really good," said Remus. "She was excellent in DADA, very bright. She's a year older right?"

"An older woman pup? Excellent!" said Sirius, putting Harry in a headlock. "We'll make a ladies man out of you yet."

"Whoa, easy there dogfather," said Harry, laughing and pushing Sirius away. "Katie is like my older sister. Besides, I like someone else and Katie is helping me get her attention."

"Oh? And pray tell, who is this lovely lady that has caught the eye of our beloved Prongslet?" asked Sirius, sitting on a chair.

"Fleur Delacour," said Harry. "She's the Beauxbatons champion. And I think she likes me too."

"Nice one Prongslet!" said Remus. "Three years older than you though, right? You make sure you're careful; don't let her break your heart."

"What? If anyone is doing any heart breaking around here, it'll be our pup," said Sirius, grinning. "Especially after she gets a look at you in your tux with your hair all styled. Now, what else has been going on?"

After an hour or so, Harry gave Sirius and Remus a hug and promised to meet them a half and hour before he was supposed to meet Katie in the common room. He reluctantly said they could come (Sirius as Padfoot, of course) in order to take pictures, but that was it. And no comments to his date either, he had said sternly, while Moony and Padfoot just whistled innocently. Harry joined the rest of his friends outside, where a full no snowball fight was taking place. Fleur and Arielle had joined the group in Harry's absence, and both wished him a Happy Christmas. They all played for hours in the snow until the girls claimed they had to go get ready for the ball.

"Three hours to get ready?" asked Ron. "And Hermione still won't tell me who she's going with…did you find out?"

"Nope, you know Mione. If she wants to keep it a secret, she will," said Harry. "Where are you meeting Luna?"

"I'm gonna pick her up from the Ravenclaw common room and we'll meet you all inside the hall," said Ron. "You know, when Ginny suggested I ask her, I wasn't so sure but Luna is actually really refreshing. I have no bloody idea what she's talking about most of the time, but she's fun to be around."

* * *

"Stop fussing with your hair, Prongslet. You're going to ruin it before we take any pictures," said Remus sternly. They were waiting down in the common room with Harry for Katie to come down the stairs. Harry wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. It probably had more to do with the fact that in about an hour he would be dancing in front of everybody.

"Wow Hare-Bear, you clean up nice."

Harry looked up and saw Katie coming down the stairs. She looked beautiful. She had on a purple strapless dress that flowed downwards, and seemed to sparkle with bits of silver. Her hair was wavy, and she was wearing the locket he had given her earlier that day, and a pair of silver earrings.

"Wow. I mean…wow. You look beautiful, Katie-Kat," Harry said as she reached him. He pulled out the corsage he had picked out for her and put it on her wrist.

"Thanks Harry," she said, kissing his cheek. "Hello Professor Lupin…is this your dog?" Snuffles barked and sat next to Remus.

"Hello Katie. It's Remus, please. I'm no longer your professor. Yes, this is Snuffles. And as Harry's uncle, it's my duty to take as many pictures as possible and embarrass the hell out of him in front of his date. Say cheese!" he said, and clicked the camera.

"Moooony!" Harry whined. Padfoot barked.

Katie giggled. "It's fine Harry, let's just pose for a couple." Finally, after forever (in Harry's opinion), they left the common room and Harry and Katie made their way to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"You really do look stunning, Katie-Kat," said Harry, as she looped her arm through his. "I'm a lucky guy."

"Thanks Hare-Bear," she said, smiling. "You look very dashing. Fleur isn't gonna know what hit her."

* * *

Fleur was waiting with Roger, Cedric and Cho outside of the Great Hall for the other champions and their dates. Roger was attempting to have a conversation with her, but to her annoyance, he was in fact not immune to her allure as she had found out when she had met him last week. He was currently babbling on about something to do with quidditch when she saw him.

He and Katie had entered the hall. If she hadn't been told about their sibling relationship, she would have possibly turned into her Veela form from the jealousy. He looked extremely handsome. His hair was slicked down with some gel and swept to the side, giving him a very charming look. His muggle suit was a lot more stylish than most of the dress robes the other boys wore. He and Katie's outfits matched perfectly, with her purple dress and his silver vest and tie. Despite what she knew about the nature of their relationship, she couldn't help the jealousy creeping up her stomach. That could have been her.

"Hey Harry! Katie! Wow, you two look gooood," said Cedric with a whistle. "You look like the ultimate power couple right now. Nice call on the muggle suit, mate."

Harry smiled. "You look good too Cedric, and Roger," he added politely, nodding to the boy on Fleur's right. "Cho, as pretty as ever," he bowed to her and moved on to Fleur. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. She was flawless. Her hair shone in an elegant hair style, with curls falling down the sides. Her silver dress shone in the night, and he couldn't help but stare. It wasn't until Katie subtly pinched him and that he stopped. He heard Katie laugh and he shot her a glare. "You look really beautiful, Fleur," he said quietly. Fleur smiled at him. "Merci 'arry, vous regardez très beau," she said, staring into his eyes. They looked at each other for one more second before Katie pulled Harry along to line up behind the other two couples.

"You have it soooo bad, Harry," whispered Katie, giggling.

"Oh, shut up," said Harry.

Katie was about to retort when all heads turned to the stairs. Krum was walking down actually smiling for once, and on his arm was a beautiful woman. The two approached Harry and Katie.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hey Harry," the girl said, smiling.

"Krum was your mystery date?"

"I didn't know how to tell you…" she said, while Krum awkwardly stood next to her.

"Umm…how about, hey Harry, I'm going to the ball with Krum?"

"I didn't know how you'd react…"

"Krum, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Harry, gesturing. Krum followed him away from the girls.

"Krum, I'm going to give it to you straight. I love Hermione. She's my sister in all but blood. And I really respect you, so I would hate to have to break your face if you hurt her."

"It is Viktor to you, Harry," said Krum. "And I respect you as vell. Not many people beat me in quidditch. I von't hurt her. If you vant, ve can train together some time. I see real potential for a professional career." Harry shook his hand and nodded his head and they headed back to the girls.

"Harry, what did you do?" asked Katie, while Hermione turned to Krum to question him.

"Nothing. Oh look, we're lining up to go inside. Come on, Katie-Kat," he said, stretching his arm out.

"You ready for this?" murmured Katie.

"Let's do it," said Harry, as she took his arm and they entered the Great Hall. As the youngest champion, the two of them were the last to enter the hall. The hall was decorated with Christmas lights and fake snow, and everyone was applauding the champions and their dates as they walked in. Harry looked up at the champion's table and saw Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime along with Ludo Bagman and to his dismay, Percy Weasley in place of Barty Crouch. The four heads of houses were also seated at the high table, and Harry steered Katie over next to Professor McGonagall while ignoring Percy's attempts to catch his eye. He held out Katie's chair for her and he himself took the seat next to McGonagall, who smiled slightly at the two of them.

"Good evening, Professor," said Harry. "Thanks for letting us sit with you."

She smiled and nodded at Harry, and turned her attention to Dumbledore who was showing how to get food. Harry and Katie talked and laughed, though every once in a while Harry glanced over to Fleur, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime and Roger Davies. She looked bored, and Roger was staring at her with a dazed look on his face and seemed to have forgotten his dinner altogether. She caught Harry's eye and playfully rolled her eyes, and he stifled a laugh. Finally, dinner was over and it was time to dance.

"Champions, if we could have you and your partners on to the dance floor, where we will start off the ball," said Dumbledore.

They filed on to the dance floor and Harry mock-bowed in front of Katie. "May I have this dance, Katie-Kat?"

Katie mock-curtsied right back without skipping a beat. "You may, Hare-Bear."

He grinned and took her hand in his, with his other hand wrapping around her waist. They smiled at one another and they were off. He found in when they were practicing that if he focused on her eyes, he wouldn't think so much about the steps and they moved gracefully along the dance floor as only two athletes could. He mentally reminded himself to thank Professor McGonagall for all the lessons.

"Want a drink?" he asked after a couple of more songs.

"Yes please," she said, smiling. He led her off the dance floor to where Krum and Hermione looked like they were taking a break too. Katie sat down next to Hermione and the two started talking a mile a minute. Harry fondly shook his head and went to get some drinks.

"Excuse me, Harry Potter?"

Harry turned to the man who had addressed him. "Yes?"

"My name is Rick Solomon. I'm one of the sponsors of the tournament. I saw you fly against Krum. You were amazing!"

"Oh, thanks…" said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was mostly just luck, I suppose."

"I doubt it! That took some serious skills! Listen, I invited some of my friends, who just happen to be scouts for Puddlemere United and Ballycastle Bats, to watch the rest of the tournament," he finished. "I'll be sure to look for you after the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang match so you can meet them. Good luck in the rest of the tournament!" He shook Harry's hand and walked away to leave Harry gaping at the back of his head. Harry gathered his bearings and grabbed a couple of drinks, bringing them back to the table.

"Thanks Harry," said Katie, grabbing the drink from his hand. "What's up? Why do you look weird?"

"I…just met a sponsor," he said lamely. "He wants me to meet his friends who are scouts for Puddlemere United and the Ballycastle Bats. They're coming to watch the rest of the tournament!"

"What? That's amazing Harry! Those are the top two teams in the league!" exclaimed Katie.

"You have very bright future in professional quidditch," said Krum, nodding his head. "Many teams vill be vatching you."

Harry took a sip of his drink and shook his head. Was this actually happening? He had never given much thought to what he was going to do once he finished school. But to be fair, most of the school year he usually spent making sure he didn't get killed. He wasn't stupid. He knew that someone entering his name into the goblet wasn't an accident. As soon as Moody said it he knew it was true: someone was trying to hurt him, or possibly get him killed. He also knew that Voldemort was somehow tied to his future. But to what extent? Could a life beyond what has defined his past be waiting for him after Hogwarts? He really liked to think it did.

"Harry?" asked Katie, shaking him out of his pondering.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

She gave him one more fleeting glance before she grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go dance."

He smiled and pulled her close, arms around her waist. They were laughing a joking. Someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I cut in?"

"Ollie!" shouted Katie, and gave their former quidditch captain a hug as he laughed and spun her around. "Hey Kate."

"Don't call me that," she automatically said. It was a running joke for them.

"Oliver! How's it going man? What are you doing here?" asked Harry, grinning and shaking Oliver's outstretched hand.

"I came with our scout. Apparently he thinks that my being your former captain will give him an edge. You've made a real splash with that last match Harry. I'm so proud of my little seeker," he finished with a sniff, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Are you going to be staying for awhile?"

"Just for tonight, but I'll be back for the championship game. I'm seriously proud of you, Harry. It would be fantastic to play together again."

"Sure, sure," said Harry, with a wave of his hand. He grinned at Oliver. Then looked at Katie, and back to Oliver. "But I bet that's not the only reason you came back tonight, huhhh _Ollie_?"

Oliver started sputtering. "Well I- that's not- you…you're date," he finished lamely.

"Katie-Kat, are you _blushing_?" asked Harry incredulously. Katie had indeed turned a bright red. "Oh my god. You two are so obvious."

"Who, Katie and Oliver?" asked a voice behind them. They turned and saw the twins approaching with Angelina and Alicia.

"They're meant-"

"-for each other and-"

"-everybody knows it!"

"Quidditch team reunion!" shouted the twins together, and swooped everybody up into a group hug. "Good to see you, captain!" Then they swept Angelina and Alicia up into their arms and danced off.

Harry shook his head fondly. "Katie-Kat, you spend the evening with Oliver. I'm sure I can find somebody to dance with for the rest of the evening. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" he asked with a grin and a yelp, as she hit the back of his head. "Ok, ok. Geez."

She gave him a hug. "You're the best, Hare-Bear. Now go find that French girl of yours and save her from Roger. I think the last I saw them, her eyes were rolling so hard they may have frozen like that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, Oliver gave him another handshake, and they danced away. Harry smiled and headed off to get some fresh air. He really needed some.

* * *

Fleur was annoyed. Roger was staring at her all night and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Roger, I am not feeling very well. I zink I am going to go back to ze carriages…" she said, standing up.

"Oh, well I'll walk you!" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Non, it is ok. I will talk to you later. Good night," she said quickly and turned and walked away. She walked out of the Great Hall and into the garden. She really needed some fresh air. She was all set on heading back to the carriages and lying down. She hadn't even seen Harry in the hall anymore and she didn't want to think that maybe Harry and Katie had gone off somewhere. Maybe they were not like siblings as she had been led to believe.

"Fleur?"

She turned. It was Harry. He was sitting on a bench in the garden. Alone. "What are you doing out here? Where's Roger?"

She sat down next to him. "Ugh, do not get me started on 'im. 'e iz just like all ze ozzers. 'e kept staring and I zink at dinner I actually caught 'im drooling a little," she said, shivering.

"Here," said Harry, draping his jacket around her shoulders. He did look good in that vest and tie.

"Merci, 'arry. Where is Katie?" she asked, looking around.

"Ahh, well Oliver showed up. He's our old quidditch captain. He plays for Puddlemere United now. Anyways, they always had a thing for each other. I let him take over. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" he asked, looking up at the sky. They were silent for a while. "Hey, you want to go get hot chocolate?"

She turned to see he was looking at her. Those damn green eyes. She would go anywhere with him.

"Oui." He stood up and she took his outstretched hand. To her delight, he didn't let go as they walked into the castle and past the Great Hall where the ball was still going on. The warmth in her chest was there again, and it wasn't just because of his jacket draped around her. He led her down the corridor until they reached a portrait. For some reason, he reached out and tickled the pear on the painting, and it actually giggled and a handle appeared.

"Just a fair warning, one of the elfs in here really likes me…he's harmless, but he can be…intense sometimes," he said, and opened the portrait hole and climbed inside, her following.

"Harry Potter sir!" she heard an elf yell, and then he saw it run across the room and cling on to Harry's knees. "Harry Potter sir has come to visit Dobby!"

"Hey Dobby," Harry said with a smile. He pulled up his pant legs and said, "See? Told you I would wear them."

Fleur glanced down and saw Harry's fuzzy socks; one was striped and the other had polka dots, and both were different colors. Dobby was crying now, still clinging on to Harry's knees. "Harry Potter sir is so kind. So kind!" Dobby took a step back. "And Harry Potter sir brought his Miss with him!"

"Fleur, this is Dobby. Dobby, this is Fleur."

"Welcome Harry Potter's Miss Fleur! His Miss is always welcome!"

"Err Dobby, she's not my Miss…anyways, can we have a couple of hot chocolates please?" said Harry, leading Fleur to a table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Right away Harry Potter sir!" said Dobby, and scrambled away. He came back and put two mugs on the table. "Let me know if you be wanting anything else Harry Potter sir and Harry Potter's Miss Fleur!"

* * *

"…and then he dropped the cake onto Uncle Vernon's guest! I received one of my worst punishments ever that summer. But we're cool now."

"You 'ave a…very interesting life, 'arry. Wait, what do you mean by 'worst punishment ever?'"

"Oh well…my Uncle put bars on my window and locks on my door. They didn't really let me leave the room, and I was fed through a cat flap…"

"'arry…why do you go back to zose people each summer? Surely zere is somewhere else you can go?"

"Well, Dumbledore says I have to go back for a certain number of weeks for some reason…I'm not sure why. But it's not so bad. Mostly they just ignore me. It was worse when I was little…"

Harry wasn't sure why he was sharing so much with Fleur. It might have been that she had her hand over his. He told her about his life. He told her about the Dursleys, and his life before finding out he was a wizard. She asked about his other school years, and he told her about that too.

She in turn shared with him her childhood. She talked about her family; her kind-hearted father, her smart mother, and her little sister whom she adored. She told him her hardships about Beauxbatons, and how her Veela heritage was both a blessing and a curse.

"I am proud of my 'eritage, but it often leads to people judging me without actually getting to know me. It gets lonely sometimes. But I 'ave my family, and Arielle."

"And me," he said, taking her hand. She smiled at him, a real one. He felt so comfortable with her, and he told her things not even Hermione knew, about his hopes and dreams. Like about his dream to live with Sirius and Remus, and how there was still a small part of him that hoped for that.

"'e never 'ad a trial?" she asked, outraged. "If you and 'ermione and Ron know ze truth, why did 'e not receive one since zen?"

"Because Fudge is an idiot," said Harry, simply. "Plus, Pettigrew escaped. If we could catch him we could prove Sirius' story."

"'arry…I'm glad you felt you could share all of zis wiz me."

"I just…feel comfortable around you, you know?" He took a sip of his hot chocolate to cover his blushing face. He was glad he hadn't scared her off. "Oh god, the ball ended an hour ago! I should get you back to your room…"

She nodded and stood up, and to her delight he took her hand once again. He led her down a bunch of different halls, as if he had practice being out after curfew. The finally made it outside and to the carriage.

"Wait, Fleur…I umm…when you found me outside I was actually going to go back in and ask you to dance. I know the ball is over and there's no music and this is probably really weird but…will you dance with me?"

She smiled at him and noticed his face looked flushed. She loved that she had this effect on him, because he made her swoon. She nodded and he hesitantly put his arms around her and she circled hers around his neck. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder while he hummed.

"I wish I 'ad gone wiz you to ze ball, 'arry," she said quietly.

"Me too..." he whispered back. She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. Those emerald green eyes that caught her in a trance every time she looked at them. She saw him slowly lean in and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

The carriage door burst open. "_Ms. Delacour!"_

They both jumped back as if they had been shocked. Madame Maxime was standing there with a stern look on her face. "_The ball ended an hour ago and you have missed curfew! Come inside this instant!"_

_"Sorry Madame Maxime! I'll be right there,"_ she said. She turned to Harry and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Bonne nuit, 'arry."

"Good night, Fleur. I'm sorry Madame Maxime. It was my fault. We were just having some hot chocolate together, honest," he stammered.

Madame Maxime nodded at him with a small smile on her lips. "Bonne nuit, 'arry."

Fleur followed her headmistress into the carriage. _"So…Harry Potter, huh? He is rather cute,"_ Madame Maxime said, smirking at Fleur.

_"Madame Maxime! It isn't like that!"_

_"Of course, of course. But that's not your jacket on your shoulders, now is it? Good night, Fleur,"_ said Madame Maxime with a wink.

_"Oh my god!"_ said Fleur, and she went into her room and flopped on her bed. She smiled to herself despite Madame Maxime making fun of her. She inhaled Harry's scent. It smelled heavenly. Despite how it started, tonight was a very good night. She had spent most of it with Harry, and shared things with him she had never told anyone before. And for some reason, she knew he understood. She knew him better now too, and the more she learned, the more she found herself falling for Harry Potter. She was falling hard. _**Merde.**_

* * *

French Translation: **Merde- Shit**

**Another Author's Note: Hah! The return of Oliver! I just really love him. And the think with Katie and Oliver is just something that I enjoy. Yay for the original quidditch team!**


	10. Just shut up and kiss her

"Ouch- Ginny! That's my foot!"

"Sorry! Ugh, Fred get your elbow out of my face."

"I'm not Fred! I'm George!"

"I don't care! Move your elbow!"

"Hang on, my jumper is caught on-"

"Everybody stop moving and be quiet," Harry hissed. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were currently huddled in a broom closet, hiding from Filch. Why were they hiding from Filch? Because they were on their way back from the kitchens, where the house elves had just filled their arms with baskets of food and drinks, enough to feed an army. It was New Years Eve, and naturally, Fred and George decided to throw a party. Harry had been roped into it by suggesting they could have the party in the room of requirements, where it would be big enough for everyone. Unfortunately, that also meant he had to help with the preparations.

"Ok…I think he's gone. Let's go. All this stuff is getting really heavy."

They cracked open the door and seeing nobody around, one by one they left and headed back to the seventh floor.

"That took a long time," said Hermione as they came inside.

"Almost had a run in with Filch. Is everything ready?"

"Yup. Neville actually figured it out," said Ron, grinning and shoving the boy forward.

"I just asked it specifically what we wanted…" said the shy boy, though he was also smiling. "There are doors across the hall from each common room, excluding Slytherin, of course, that leads to different doors into this room. That way nobody actually knows where we are so we can keep still keep this room a secret, and with the direct passageway nobody will be able to catch us."

"Nev, you are truly brilliant," said Ginny, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The two had become steadily closer after Neville had escorted the younger girl to the ball. The boy turned bright red, while the twins and Ron snickered and Hermione and Harry grinned.

"Whoa. It looks like the elves outdid themselves. There has to be an extendable charm on these baskets," said Hermione as they all started to put the food out onto the tables the room provided.

"Sooo Harry," started Ron, "Invited anyone…special to the party?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron."

"Are you…are you blushing?"

"No!"

"You are! You're turning Weasley red! You like this girl!"

"Yes, ok, I like her," hissed Harry. "Now will you shut up?"

"Well did you tell her?" asked Hermione, catching on to their conversation.

"No…but I think its rather obvious seeing as we almost kissed at the ball…" muttered Harry, busying himself by arranging the drinks on the table.

"Oooh, you know what you have to do now right?" asked Hermione. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Tonight, at midnight, you have to kiss her."

"What? No! I don't want our first kiss to be in front of everyone!" He lowered his voice and pulled her away from where everybody else was setting up. "She's my…this would be my first kiss, Mione. And she's three years older, and therefore, it stands to reason that she is rather more…experienced than me in the particular subject of kissing," he finished, turning slightly red again.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione with a sigh. "I shouldn't be telling you this but…look, she really likes you. Likes _you_, not the boy-who-lived, or the Triwizard Champion. You. She won't care that you're 'inexperienced', as you put it. Just do what you think is natural. You'll be fine. Just be yourself, because that's who she likes."

"But…how do I even approach that subject? I should tell her how I feel and _then _kiss her, right?"

"Harry, and I'm saying this because I love you- sometimes, you tend to babble when you get nervous. If you want my honest opinion, I think you should just shut up and kiss her."

"Thanks…I think." He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "And now I'm going to go over there and be my manly self while I pretend this highly embarrassing 'girl talk' with my sister never happened."

* * *

_"So do you think it's going to happen tonight?"_ asked Arielle excitedly, bouncing on Fleur's bed.

_"I don't know!"_ Fleur said with a sigh, and flopped onto the bed next to Arielle. _"It definitely would have happened the night of the ball if Madame Maxime hadn't interrupted."_

_"Well at least now you know he likes you!"_ said Arielle. _"And besides, tonight is the perfect night for it! It's New Years Eve! Just kiss him at midnight!"_

_ "What- in front of everyone?"_ asked Fleur, rolling onto her back covering her face with a pillow. _"What if he like…I don't know, rejects me or something? In front of everyone? He doesn't like to be the center of attention…"_

_ "He won't reject you!"_

_ "I just…ugh! Why am I being like this? I am not insecure! This is the first boy that has made me act like this! Do you know, the other day at lunch I actually giggled at something he said? Me! Fleur Isabelle Delacour! I do NOT giggle. Ever."_

_ "Fleur…all you're telling me is that for once, you're putting your heart out on the line. You're opening up, and you know what? That's a good thing,"_ said Arielle. She pulled the pillow off of Fleur's face. _"It sounds to me like you're really falling for him. And honestly? I think it's one of the best things that's ever happened to you. You're changing for the better."_

_ "But…what if I get hurt?"_

_ "Then you get back up again. But you know what?"_ She pulled Fleur up on to her feet. _"You're Fleur Isabelle Delacour. If anybody is doing any heartbreaking around here, it'll be you. Now let's go get ready so you can finally kiss that boy and make him your boyfriend."_

* * *

"Hare-Bear! There are about five minutes left to midnight, and there's a girl over there who looks to be in need of a dance partner." Katie grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards where Fleur and Arielle where standing talking to the quidditch team, Hermione, Krum, Ron and Luna. He smiled despite himself.

"Katie-Kat, what would I do without you?"

She winked at him and continued to pull him along. "Probably be bored out of your mind."

"'arry! Zer you are! We were wondering when you were coming back," said Arielle happily.

"Hey everybody, just went to catch up a bit with Cedric and Cho. Err- Fleur, would you like to dance with me?"

She smiled at him. "Oui, 'arry." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"We're close to midnight! Let's slow things down a bit! Everybody grab that somebody to kiss at midnight and pull them on to the dance floor!" he heard one of the twins say over the microphone, and a slow song came on. He looked over and saw George (or was it Fred?) wink at him and give him a thumbs up. He grinned and mentally told himself to remember to thank them later.

When they were in the center of the dance floor, Harry pulled Fleur in close and circled his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder just like she did the night of the ball. He heard her hum against his neck, and the closeness in which they were standing gave him goose bumps. He felt the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. _Are you a Gryffindor, or not?_ he thought. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem- hey, Fleur?"

"Hmm?" she hummed contently, head still on his shoulder, eyes closed. She could probably stay in his arms forever. She didn't know why anybody called him a scrawny git, because she could feel that he was _toned_. _Must be all the quidditch_, she thought randomly. And the thought made her heart flutter, because it reminded her of all the times they had gone flying. With his arms around her, she realized something; she didn't just feel happy- she felt _safe_. Which was an all-new territory with her when it came to boys, which both excited and terrified her. She could hear the count down in the background, and Harry cleared his throat again. She pulled slightly back and looked up to see his emerald green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"_10!"_

"Look Fleur, I-"

"_9!"_

"The thing is-"

"_8!"_

He cursed under his breath, making her giggle.

"_7!"_

"I'm trying to tell you that I…"

"_6!"_

_Just say it, Harry,_ she thought.

"_5!"_

"I don't know why this is so hard. Look…"

"_4!"_

He cursed under his breath again.

"_3!"_

It was the longest ten seconds of her life, watching him stumble over his words.

"_2!"_

"Oh, sod it!"

"_1!"_

He pulled her closer and the next thing she knew, his lipped were on hers, kissing her. Her eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of his lips on hers. She kissed him back instantly, not believing it was finally happening. Harry was kissing her. All rationale left her, but if she thought about it later, it had disappeared the second he offered her his hand and she had climbed out of that window.

She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip tentatively, almost shy-like, and she automatically opened her mouth, letting him in. That seemed to encourage him, and his tongue explored her mouth before tangling with her tongue. It seemed like forever; yet it was all too soon when she was forced to pull away due to lack of oxygen. She rested her forehead on his.

"Wow."

"Oui."

Both were unaware of anything else around them. She leaned in again and captured his lips with hers; this time she put her tongue into his mouth, not caring where she was or who was around her. She explored his mouth with her tongue, her lips molding with his like they had been kissing each other forever. She only pulled away when she needed to catch her breath again.

Harry opened his eyes and rested his forehead on hers.

"_Ma belle fleur, _will you please be my girlfriend?"

Her heart soared. She softly kissed him on the mouth, this time a gentle, loving one. "_Oui, mon beau héros."_

Suddenly they were aware of their surroundings. And it was quiet. They both looked around to see their friends on the dance floor around them, smiling. Then the twins broke the silence with a couple of catcalls.

"Go Harrikins!" they yelled together, which started a round of whistles and catcalls from everyone around them.

Fleur blushed and hid her face in his shoulder, while he buried hers in her long, silvery hair.

"C'mon," he muttered, and grabbed her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled softly at her. "Let's get outta here." He led her to the door and they exited, coming out in what looked to be the Gryffindor common room. "I'll be right back," he said, and sprinted upstairs. He was back within thirty seconds with a cloak and a piece of parchment in his hand. "Feel like going somewhere private?"

She smiled at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. "Oui," she whispered, and kissed him again. She felt him smile into the kiss, and she pulled back and saw him pout. "Come on, 'arry. Let us go somewhere private before we get carried away," she said, laughing at his expression, and led him out of the common room.

* * *

French Translation: Ma belle fleur- My beautiful flower

Mon beau heros: My handsome hero

**Author's Note: Yay! They finally kissed! Also, some of you might notice that Ron was in fact NOT jealous of Hermione and Krum at the dance. To be honest, I never really saw Hermione and Ron that well as a couple. I mean, I don't mind them together and all, but I always thought that if Hermione was going to fall in love with one of her best friends, it would have been Harry. I get the whole opposites attract thing, but I always felt like Ron and Hermione were just TOO different to be a good couple. Plus he was always emotionally hurting her…I like Ron, but I love Hermione. But that's just my opinion. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	11. Falling hard and falling fast

"So are you nervous?"

"Yes, Ron. We've been over this."

"Like, throw up nervous or just butterflies nervous?"

"More like I could throw up because the butterflies are more crazy than usual."

"Well, they're going to love you."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Unless you do something offensive. French people have different customs, don't they?"

"Shut up, Ron!"

Harry turned away from the mirror to face his two best friends who were sitting on his bed. He was dressed in a pair of slacks, with a blue button up shirt and his dress shoes. "Tie or no tie?" he asked, holding one up.

"Tie." "No tie."

Harry frowned. "Ok, you guys aren't being so helpful…" He turned back to the mirror. "If you were going to meet your girlfriend's family, in France, at their house, would you wear a tie or no tie?"

"Harry, I think you need to relax. Fleur is crazy about you. And she's nice. Therefore, it stands to reason that her family is nice."

"Yeah, but I'm officially her boyfriend. It's different. They'll probably hate me on principle."

Hermione got up from the bed and stood behind Harry, who was attempting to comb his hair in front of the mirror. She spun him around and took the comb from him, fixing it for him (or attempting to). "Harry, just be yourself. That's who Fleur likes, and that's who her family will like. I think its safe to assume that they won't judge you on being Harry Potter, just on be Harry."

"Yeah, mate," said Ron, clapping him on the back. "You're gonna be fine."

"Easy for you guys to say. Krum's parents are in Bulgaria. And you already know Luna's dad," he said with a sigh, throwing the tie onto the bed. "Well, I should go meet Fleur at the carriage. It's almost time to leave."

The trio made their way down to the common room where people were lounging around. Durmstrang had just beaten Beauxbatons earlier that afternoon, and since it was a quidditch day, most people spent the rest of the day relaxing. Unless your names was Harry James Potter, in which case the day was spent pacing and pretending you were not nervous about meeting your girlfriend's family.

"Well, wish me luck," he said with a wave, and walked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Harry was nervous. It had been about a month since he and Fleur had gotten together, and he could only describe it as the best month of his adolescent life. Granted, it was his first girlfriend so he didn't have anything to compare it to, but he imagined this is what it was supposed to be like; he was crazy for her. He found himself doing things he had never thought of before; he even bought her flowers for no reason other than the fact that he thought one would look nice in her hair! Hermione and Katie said it was cute, and the twins took the mickey out of him for being "whipped", as they liked to call it. He just wanted Fleur to be happy, and when Fleur was happy, so was he. He didn't even know he was capable of being so cheesy (Hermione and Katie claimed he was romantic, much to their surprise), but when he saw Fleur smile that smile at him, the one that made his heart flutter every time she looked his way, he didn't even care.

Hermione and Katie told him this was the "honeymoon" stage of their relationship, where they were crazy about one another and always wanted to be together. He told them that he couldn't imagine ever getting out of this so-called "honeymoon" stage. They just smiled at him and told him he had it bad (whatever that meant.) In fact, the first few weeks of their relationship, he was terrified of doing something wrong. It might have been the fact that she was three years older (though she said it was technically only two because she had just turned 17), but in his eyes, he didn't even compare to her. What the hell did she want with a scrawny git who had been in more life-or-death situations than thought possible for a teenager? But she shut that type of thinking down real fast.

*FLASHBACK*

Harry was sitting with his back against a tree, looking out over the lake. He was blissfully happy. But it might have more to do with the fact that Fleur was sitting between his legs, leaning back against him with his arms wrapped around her, more than the view. It had been a couple of weeks since the New Years party, since he had asked Fleur to be his girlfriend. He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder, and gave a short chuckle.

"What iz so funny?" asked Fleur, turning her head slightly to look at him.

He smiled at her and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"I just- I can't believe I get to do that whenever I want. I can't believe you're actually my girlfriend."

She giggled and leaned back into him once more. "Why iz zat so hard to believe?"

"Because you're- you're you!" he said, resting his head back on her shoulder and burying his face in her hair. "You're you."

"Oui, I am me. What does zat mean exactly?" she asked, confused. He lifted his head again and met her questioning gaze.

"Ok…don't laugh though," he said, giving her a wary look.

"Pinky promise," she said, nodding her head seriously, but he could see the amusement in her eyes. She stuck out her pinky and hooked his with it. "Pinky promises are ze most sacred promise zere iz. Zat iz what Gabrielle told me, anyways."

He smiled and shook his head fondly. "Ok. Well you're…you. I mean, you're beautiful. And I don't just mean on the outside," he said hurriedly, seeing her open her mouth to say something. "I mean your personality. It's beautiful. You're incredibly smart, really funny, and the way you talk about your family…it just makes me happy that you care so much. You care about people. Despite how other people treat you because of your heritage, you still care about people. And I think that's the most beautiful thing of all. Because for someone like me, who doesn't really have a whole lot of people and virtually no family who care for me…it's incredible to me how you can care so much. And I know you're wary of new people at first. And I understand it's because of past experiences. So for you to give a chance to someone like me…you're beautiful."

He was still staring out at the lake, too embarrassed to look at her. He couldn't believe he said all that. He didn't think he was even capable of feelings like that. He had never said something like that to anyone; never felt so vulnerable. He definitely wasn't acting like his usual, blubbering self when it came to girls. Sure, he could talk and tease with Hermione and Katie, but that was because they were his sisters. He felt her hand on his cheek as she slightly turned his head back to her. Her eyes were glistening and she was smiling, her face flushed. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. This was unlike their kisses over the past week; it was still passionate but gentler, filled with something different, something that could only be identified as two people who were quickly falling in love.

Harry hadn't experienced a whole lot of love in his lifetime; he knew Sirius loved him like a son, and Remus loved him like a nephew, and Hermione and Katie loved him as a brother, and Ron loved him as a best friend, and their quidditch team all loved one another as friends and teammates. But this was a different kind of love, and he didn't know if you were supposed to fall this fast or hard for someone in such a short amount of time, but it felt right. It felt natural. And he couldn't stop it, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he didn't want to. He just hoped she felt the same way.

"'arry…do you really zink of me zat way? You zink I am beautiful?" Fleur asked after they had parted. He brushed some loose hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail, and his hand caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"'arry, what did you mean by 'someone like you'?"

"I mean…I'm me. I've had a target on my back for as long as I could remember. I've been in more life-and-death situations than should happen, like, ever. I'm nothing special."

She shook her head and put one hand on either side of his head, staring straight into his eyes with her blue ones. He could get lost in those eyes.

"Non, zis iz not true. You are special. And not because you are 'arry Potter. You are special because you are 'arry. Growing up how you did…people have turned evil for less zen zat. You 'ave 'ad 'orrible zings happen to you, 'arry. And despite zis, you are ze most compassionate person I 'ave ever met. Zer is so much love in your heart. For your friends, and for your family. I mean your real family, like your godfather and your Uncle you told me about…Sirius and Remus? Zey are your real family. And someone as selfless, and compassionate, with such a capacity to love, zat iz why you are special. And zat is why it is not you who iz lucky to be wiz me, but me who is lucky to be wiz you." She finished her speech with a kiss, and Harry could feel something that suspiciously felt like tears beginning to form in her eyes. She turned back around and leaned against him, covering his hands that were around her waist with hers.

* * *

"Ready to go, 'arry?" asked Fleur, as he arrived at the carriage to find her waiting outside for him. He took her outstretched hand and they walked into the carriage to Madame Maxime's office.

"Bonjour Fleur, Monsieur Potter. Ze floo is ready for you to use," said Madame Maxime, handing over the jar of floo powder. Both Harry and Fleur took a handful, and Fleur made her way to the fireplace.

"Remember, 'arry, it iz Delacour Manor." She smiled at him and got into the fireplace and a moment later, disappeared.

"Good luck, Monsieur Potter," said Madame Maxime with a wink.

"Do you…do you think they'll like me?" asked Harry nervously.

"Monsieur Potter…I waz not sure of you, at first. But your headmaster has told me ze kind of man zat you are, as has Hagrid. I 'ave watched you in ze first task, and I 'ave seen you with Fleur. I zink zat if you are yourself, ze Delacours will love you."

"Thanks, Madame Maxime. And you can call me Harry," he said with a smile, and stepped into the fireplace, threw the floo powder down, and said clearly, "Delacour Manor."

Next thing he knew, he had landed on his back, sprawled out on the floor. "Ouch. I hate the floo…" he grumbled, sitting up. Fleur was in front of him, stifling her laugh with a hand covered over her mouth. "Oh go ahead, laugh. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened." She uncovered her mouth and laughed loudly, helping Harry up.

"You 'ave 'ad trouble wiz the floo before, 'arry?" she laughed, taking his hand.

"Oh, no. I've had my last French girlfriend laugh at me when I landed on my butt when I used the floo," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. He glanced at her and smirked at her scowl. It was his turn to laugh at her, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just kidding. The floo and I are not the best of friends."

She chuckled and led him through the room. Harry looked around at what he figured was the living room. The room was huge. It had a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling, with a sofa and some chairs facing one another. There were pictures on the walls of people and places, making the room feel both comfy and elegant at the same time. The hallway was lined with pictures as well, and Harry looked closely at the ones of Fleur growing up.

"You were a really cute baby."

"Oh god, I told my parents to take zose down. Zey are embarrassing," she said, and pulled him faster through the hall to another set of doors. "Are you ready to meet my family?" she asked. He gave her a nod and she gave his hand a squeeze, and opened the double doors.

Harry was barely in the room before a blur of silver had launched itself at him. He instinctively caught the blur, which turned out to be a little girl with the same silvery blond hair as Fleur, with a darker shade of blue eyes. She looked to be around seven or eight years old.

"Err…hi?" he asked, looking down at the little girl. She looked up at him with an excited look on her face.

"_'arry Potter! Avez-vous vraiment voler contre un dragon? Fleur dit que vous avez fait! Êtes-vous le petit ami de Fleur? Avez-vous l'aimez? Allez-vous faire partie de notre famille?"_ she said in rapid French. Harry looked at her stupidly.

"Uhhh…" he said, looking over her head at Fleur, who had her face in her hands. The woman next to her looked young enough to be Fleur's sister. Harry figured that was her mother, who he knew was also from the Veela heritage, and she had her hand over her mouth, laughing silently. The man next to her was tall and stood with straight shoulders, who also had an amused look on his face.

"_Gabrielle! Laissez-le tranquille! Il vient d'arriver! Et il ne parle pas français,"_ said Fleur, scowling.

Gabrielle pouted cutely, and Harry couldn't help but smile. He let her down and she ran back to her mother.

"Umm…what did she say?"

"Oh, zomezing about being Fleur's boyfriend, and marriage and-"

"Maman!" Fleur yelped, covering her mom's mouth with her hand. Harry had turned bright red.

"Oh umm…"

"'arry, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Fleur's father, stepping forward with a smile on his face. He stuck out his hand and Harry shook it. "We 'ave 'eard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. And you, ma'am," said Harry, also shaking Fleur's mothers hand.

"Please, call us Apolline and Jean," said Fleur's mother. "And you have already been acquainted wiz Gabrielle."

"You have a lovely home," said Harry. "It's very beautiful."

"Merci, 'arry," said Apolline. "I see Fleur was not exaggerating about you being immune to ze allure. Most people who meet me cannot speak coherently." She smiled at him, while Fleur was beaming at him from behind her mother.

"Come, let us eat dinner."

"Yes, please sit 'arry. We 'ave so many questions," said Jean. Harry saw a glint in his eye and a smile on his face, the mischievous kind he had seen on Sirius and Remus when they were about to take the mickey out of him. He got nervous all over again.

"Papa! Stop it," scolded Fleur. Harry pulled her chair out for her and she gave him a reassuring smile, and he smiled back and sat down next to her.

"So, 'arry. Tell us about yourself," said Apolline, smiling at him.

"Well, there's not a whole lot to tell really…I'm in my fourth year. I play quidditch. I like Defense Against the Dark Arts. I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin, who are muggles. I…don't really know what to say. I'm sorry, I'm nervous and I'm rambling," said Harry, wiping his palms on his pants. He looked over at Fleur who gave him another smile, and he saw Apolline and Jean giving him an amused look.

"Don't worry, 'arry. We just want to get to know you," said Jean.

"So you play quidditch?" asked Apolline.

"Yes, I play seeker."

"Fleur told us how you flew against your dragon! You must be an excellent quidditch player," said Jean.

"Oh…I'm alright…" said Harry sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

"'e is more zan just 'alright'. You are being too modest 'arry," Fleur scowled playfully at him. "'e 'as beaten Viktor Krum and 'as 'ad sponsors talk to 'im. Scouts from ze Ballycastle Bats and Puddlemere United are coming to watch him in ze championship game at ze end of ze year!" Fleur beamed.

Jean and Apolline looked impressed. "Iz zat true, 'arry? Iz quidditch zomezing you would like to pursue professionally?" asked Jean.

"Well…yeah, sort of," said Harry. "I've been talking to my godfather and my other uncle about it. Getting paid to do what I love would be amazing."

"We would love to see you play. We will be at ze last match against Durmstrang," said Apolline. "Now I cannot wait for ze game."

Harry smiled and relaxed. The rest of the dinner went smoothly from there. Jean and Apolline were really nice, and Gabrielle was so cute and funny. Harry had a wonderful time, and almost forgot that he was meeting his girlfriend's family for the first time. When it was time to leave Jean pulled him aside.

"'arry, zis iz ze first boy Fleur 'as brought home to meet us," he said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Zat means zomezing. It tells us zat she is very serious about you. I am not going to give you ze cliché speech about 'urting you if you 'urt Fleur because she can take care of herself. But I am putting my trust in you. I can tell zat you are nice, and 'onorable. Zat being said, I look forward to ze next time we see one another."

"Sir, if it makes you feel better…I'm crazy about Fleur. And I think she might be crazy about me too. You don't have anything to worry about," said Harry, shaking Jean's outstretched hand. Jean smiled at Harry, and the two walked back over to the girls, who were saying bye to one another.

"Ready to go, 'arry?" asked Fleur, taking his hand.

"Yeah. It was really nice meeting you, Apolline, Jean," he said. "Gabrielle, it has been a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving an exaggerated bow and a small kiss on her hand. She giggled and launched herself at him once more, while Fleur looked on with an amused smile.

"Come along, 'arry," said Fleur. They waved goodbye and entered the floo, one after another.

Fleur walked Harry outside of the carriage, and pulled him across the grass and to the edge of the lake under the tree they often sat under. She sat down and pulled him with her. He turned to say something, when Fleur turned and abruptly kissed him, catching him off guard. He was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, then switched to his top lip, her hands running through Harry's hair. They pulled away just long enough to take a breath, and she kissed him again, pushing his chest lightly with her hands until he was lying down, her on top of him. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened at once, giving him entrance. He tangled his tongue with hers, then started to trail kisses down her neck, making her moan. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again. When they finally pulled apart, their lips were swollen and hair was disheveled.

"What was that for?" Harry asked smiling, wrapping his arms around her.

"My parents loved you," she said, nuzzling her face into his neck and giving it a soft kiss. She sucked lightly on the same spot, and he could feel her tongue flick out. He moaned as she returned the favor from earlier, trailing kisses along his neck. He was sure she had left a mark where she had been sucking on his neck, and he didn't even care. She nibbled his earlobe and breathed into his ear. "My whole family loved you. And you were so cute, being all nervous. I just…wanted to thank you for caring so much about what my family zinks."

"Of course I care, Fleur," he said, kissing the top of her head. "You love them."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, giving him another gentle kiss. They spent the rest of the night cuddled under the tree until it was time for curfew. He walked her back to the carriage and gave her a kiss goodnight. When she looked back from the entrance and smiled at him, that same smile that made his heart flutter and simultaneously melt, Harry knew what Hermione and Katie were talking about.

He had it bad.

He didn't know when it happened. There wasn't an exact moment when it started. But he knew he was falling in love. Falling hard and falling fast. But, it wasn't so bad to fall, he thought. After all, the best thing about falling is that somebody has the chance to catch you, right?

* * *

French Translation: _Avez-vous vraiment voler contre un dragon? Fleur dit que vous avez fait! Êtes-vous le petit ami de Fleur? Avez-vous l'aimez? Allez-vous faire partie de notre famille?- _Did you really fly against a dragon? Fleur said that you did! Are you Fleur's boyfriend? Do you love her? Will you be part of our family?

_Gabrielle! Laissez-le tranquille! Il vient d'arriver! Et il ne parle pas français.- _Gabrielle! Leave him alone! He just got here! And he does not speak French.

**Author's Note: Meet the family! I had to throw in a fluff chapter...I mean, they just got together in the last chapter! The next one will be the second task of the tournament. Unfortunately, the semester started back up so updates won't be as quick as they were before. Be patient with me please, and I'll write when I can! Thanks for all those who followed/favorited this story! Reviews are welcome and encouraged.**


	12. The Second Task

"So how is Fleur going to do the task?"

"Dunno. We decided not to tell one another. I didn't want her to have to help me. Especially since I didn't even enter the tournament."

Harry closed the book he was reading. Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently sitting in the library surrounded by piles of books. They were looking for ways for Harry to breathe underwater for an hour, and they were running out of time. The second task was in a couple of days.

"That was really noble of you, Harry," said Hermione. "But it's also unfair that they all have three years of schooling on you."

"Yeah, mate," said Ron. "I mean, you want to win, right?"

"At first, I mostly wanted to survive. But now…I mean, I'm in the lead. I figure why not try to win this thing?"

"That's the spirit, Harry," said a voice to their left. They all turned and saw Ginny and Neville had approached their table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Harry, lifting another book from the pile next to him.  
"Well, we finished all of our homework for the night, so we decided to come and help you prepare for the task," explained Neville.

"Wow, thanks guys. I appreciate it, really."

"What is the second task anyways?" asked Ginny, pulling up a chair.

"Well, something important to me is going to be taken and I only have an hour to find it or it will 'be gone forever'," said Harry, throwing up air quotes. "Oh, and it's underwater. So I have to be able to breathe underwater."

"Yikes," said Ginny, pulling a book from the pile. "Anything so far?"

"Nope," said Ron. "And we've been at this pretty much since Harry figured out the clue."

"We know there's a bubblehead charm, but it's sort of advanced and we're not sure Harry can learn it in a couple of days."

"Too bad there isn't a way to grow gills," sighed Harry, banging his forehead against the table.

"Actually Harry, gillyweed lets you do that," said Neville.

"Wait, what?"

"Gillyweed. It's a plant. It gives you all the effects of an underwater animal. Professor Snape has some in his storage room."

"Neville! You're a genius! I just need to get some gillyweed, hopefully there's enough to do a trial run tomorrow…"

"Harry! You are not seriously thinking about stealing from Professor Snape!" exclaimed Hermione. "Just order some!"

"But he can't leave the castle," Ginny reminded them. "And Hogsmeade weekend isn't for another week after the task."

"I suppose I could use the invisibility cloak and take the secret passageway…" said Harry, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Secret passageway?" "Invisibility cloak?" asked Ginny and Neville simultaneously.

"Yes, yes," said Harry, waving his hand dismissively, still thinking. "Or I could…ah ha!"

"Did you seriously just say ah ha?"

"Shut up, Ron. Dobby!"

*POP*

"Mister Harry Potter sir call for Dobby?"

"Ahhh!" "What the-" "How-" *BANG*

"Dobby! How did you get in here?" Harry asked the house elf that was standing on the library table. Neville was picking himself off the floor where he had fallen when Dobby popped onto the table, Ginny was picking up the books Ron had knocked over when his arms went flailing, and Hermione was clutching her chest after yelling out in surprise.

"Mister Harry Potter sir called for Dobby so Dobby came!" exclaimed the little elf. "And Dobby be wearing your present, sir! These are Dobby's lucky socks!" Dobby lifted up one of his feet to show Harry one of the socks Harry had gotten him for Christmas.

"Want to know a secret Dobby? I think the socks you gave me are lucky too. I was wearing them when I first danced with Fleur," said Harry in a mock-whisper. He saw Hermione and Ginny giggle, and Ron guffawed, while Neville looked on with a smile on his face, shaking his head. "Anyways, Dobby. I was hoping you could help me with something."  
"Anything!"

"Ok, well I need to get some gillyweed for the second task that's in a couple of days. If I give you money, could you go to Hogsmeade and buy some from the plant shop there? Enough to last me a couple of hours."

"Dobby can do that Mister Harry Potter sir!"

"Ok, meet me in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow morning before breakfast and I'll give you the money. Oh also, can you pick up some sweets for all of us from Honeydukes!"

"Yes!" "Oooh make sure there are chocolate frogs!" "And sugar quills!" "Harry!"

Dobby nodded his head and with a salute, popped away.

"Well, know that that's taken care of, why don't we go to the common room so I can finally beat Ron at chess?" asked Harry, standing up.

"In your dreams, Harry," said Ron, as they all stood up and picked up the books. They put them all away and headed out of the library.

* * *

"Hey Hare-Bear."

Harry looked up from where he was reading his book. "Hey Katie-Kat. What's up?"

They had just finished quidditch practice and he had just showered. The rest of the team was at dinner, but he had elected to get food from Dobby to eat in the common room.

"Mind if I join you? I'm wiped."

"Same here. Go ahead, Dobby brought way too much food anyways," he said. She plopped down on the other side of the couch and swung her legs onto his lap.

"Are you all ready for the second task tomorrow?"

"Yup. But I don't really want to think about that tonight. Otherwise I'll get all nervous and jumpy."

"I get it. Sort of like how I am the day before a quidditch game. You could hang out with Fleur?"

"Nah, Madame Maxime set a curfew for her and wants her to stay in the carriage. Something about me 'being a distraction', although she was smiling when she said it. She's probably right though, the last time she saw the both of us together I was sort of distracting her from her studying…but in my defense it's really hard to concentrate on reading when she's nibbling on my neck!"

"Ok, Hare-Bear. I love Fleur, but I really don't want to hear about any extracurricular activities my little brother is getting into with his girlfriend."

"We haven't done anything! Just you know, kissing."

"Oh really? Then what's this mark on your neck, hmmm?" asked Katie, pulling his collar slightly down. She smirked at his blushing face and let go.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled. "What about you and _Ollie?"_

"That is neither here nor there," said Katie, though Harry could tell she was smiling.  
"Oh, come on! Are you dating? Are you getting married? Since Oliver is the dad of our team, should I be calling you mom instead of sister?"

"Harry!" Katie exclaimed, smacking his arm. He laughed at her face was red. "If you really want to know, he..."

She said the next part so fast that Harry missed it. "What?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, ok?"

"Katie-Kat! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," she said, grabbing some of the food off of the table and spooning it onto a plate. "I really like him, Hare-Bear."

"I know," said Harry, patting her leg. "He really likes you too. And I really think it's gonna work out. You see Olliver as more than just the quidditch player, and trust me, he appreciates that. I know all too well about girls liking you for being famous. It's really hard to find someone who likes you for just you, and that means more to Olliver than he can tell you."

Katie stared at him. "Wow…who knew you could be so deep, Hare-Bear!"

"Oh shut up," he mumbled.

"Seriously, you should write poetry. Or songs. Do you have a song book, Harry?"

"See if I ever talk to you again…" he mumbled, pushing her legs off. She laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks. Seriously," she said.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Don't go all soft on me now, Katie-Kat." She punched his arm. "That's the sister I love."

* * *

"…and then the car showed up, Harry and I jumped in and got the hell out of dodge!"

Harry was sitting in the common room with Katie, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia and the twins. They had joined Harry and Katie after dinner, and they were all sitting around the fire, swapping stories.

"Wow. So when they say to stay out of the forbidden forest…they really mean it."

"I still can't believe you guys did that," huffed Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Mione, you were petrified! How were we supposed to know we'd run into a village of big ass spiders?" asked Ron.

"I can't believe Ronnie didn't faint on sight," said George.

"Yeah...I can't believe you two went that far into the forest. Even we haven't done that yet," said Fred.

"Excuse me, Miss Bell, Miss Granger."

They all turned to see Professor McGonagall standing inside common room, having just come through the portrait hall.

"Ahh, hello Minnie! We were just trading stories! Would you like to join us?" asked Harry, smiling. Ron guffawed and Angelina, Alicia and Katie were hiding their laughs behind coughs and their hands. The twins looked impressed, while Hermione looked horrified.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry grinned at her. He knew the last people to call her that were his dad, Sirius and Remus. "Yes?"

"Don't call me that," she said with a stern look on her face, though Harry swore he could see the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. "Miss Granger and Miss Bell are required in the Headmasters office. Please follow me."

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "See you guys later," said Hermione, standing up. Katie stood up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "You should get to bed. You need your rest for tomorrow."

Harry nodded, and the two of them waved at everyone else and followed Professor McGonagall out of the portrait hole.

"Katie's right, I should go to bed," said Harry, standing up. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"Night Harry! We'll be rooting for you," said Angelina, giving him a hug. He hugged Alicia and saluted Ron and the twins, and went up to his room.

* * *

Harry woke up, looked around, and panicked. He was the only one in the room, which meant he was super late if Ron was gone. But when he looked over at the clock, he saw that his alarm had been on time. He sat up and shrugged, and got ready for breakfast. He put on his new swimming trunks that were Gryffindor red and gold, with the Hogwarts crest on the side. He pulled on a long sleeve shirt, stuffed the gillyweed in his pockets, placed his wand in his wand holster and strapped the knife Sirius had given him to his ankle, and walked out of the room. When he got to the common room, he noticed that was empty too, which he thought was weird. He shook it off and proceeded down to the Great Hall. He didn't encounter any Gryffindors on the way down, but he didn't think too much of it. He ran in to Cedric on the way down.

"How's it going Ced? You ready?"

"Yeah…but have you noticed a lack of people in the castle? I woke up and literally my whole house was gone."

"That's really weird…so was mine," said Harry. They reached the Great Hall doors and pushed them open.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry and Cedric stumbled back as a shower of red, gold, yellow and black confetti rained down on them. They looked up and saw the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables cheering and screaming, with signs everywhere. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Good luck, Ced," said Harry, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Harry. You too," said Cedric, returning the handshake. They parted ways and went to their respective tables.

"Go Harry!" "Whoo!" "Gryffindor rules!"

Harry reached the table and sat down next to Ron, who was sitting with the quidditch team and Ginny and Neville.

"Wow guys, this is amazing," said Harry, while Gryffindor was still cheering.

"You deserve it Harry!" said Alicia. "Are you ready for the task?"

"Yeah…hey where's Hermione and Katie?" asked Harry, looking around.

"Dunno," said Ron, stuffing his face in typical Ron fashion. "They helped plan this last week, but they didn't show this morning."

"Actually, I don't think they came back last night," said Angelina.

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked up to where Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were sitting. He caught Professor McGonagall's eye and he raised his eyebrow. If he had blinked, he would have missed her slight nod towards him. He looked back down at his plate of breakfast and suddenly didn't feel very hungry. He needed to get to the bottom of that lake.

"You alright Harry?" asked Ginny.

"They took Hermione and Katie."

"What?" asked Neville. "Who?"

"The thing I'd miss most. They took Hermione and Katie."

"…people?" asked Ron, horrified. "They put people at the bottom of the lake?"

Harry nodded grimly, taking a bite of his toast.

"Bloody hell," said Angelina. "And I bet Hermione was taken for Krum."

Harry looked around the hall and noticed the Beauxbatons students were missing. Fleur must be eating breakfast in the carriage. But who did they take for her? He turned back to his breakfast and tried to focus on eating.

* * *

**"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…three!"**

Harry stuffed the gillyweed into his mouth and jumped into the water. He saw out of the corner of his eye Fleur and Cedric use a bubblehead charm, and Krum had just jumped into the water. He waited for the burning sensation to leave; he knew from his trial run the other day that the gills would burn until they were fully developed. It only took a minute, and then he was off. He swam towards the direction he believed to be the merpeople village, keeping his eye open for anything that would give him problems.

"Those shorts look quite good on you."

Harry whipped around, wand at the ready to fire at whatever was talking to him. After all, he was under water, which meant whatever was talking to him was not another human. He was right.

"Myrtle!" he shouted, but a stream of bubbles came out instead.

"You might want to try over there!" giggled Myrtle, pointing.

Harry shot her a thumbs up and swam in the direction she pointed. He swam for what he felt like fifteen minutes. Then he started to hear the song.

_**"An hour log you'll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took…"**_

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock with merpeople painted on to it. he swam past it and followed the song.

_**"…your time's half gone, so tarry not,**_

_** Lest what you seek stays here to rot…"**_

Harry kept swimming until he reached a clearing surrounded by buildings. He could see the faces of merpeople looking out the windows, watching the center. He looked over to where they were staring, and saw a group of merpeople were in the middle, singing the song, surrounding something. As he got closer his heart turned cold. Behind them rose a statue of a merperson, and tied to the statue, floating, was four bodies. It was Hermione, Katie, Gabrielle and Cho.

Harry swam faster and reached them, looking between the four wildly. He got angry. Who was he supposed to take? They were all his friends. But it was clear that his hostage was Katie, since Hermione was Krum's, and Gabrielle and Cho were Fleur's and Cedric's, respectively. He saw over to where Katie was tied up and took the knife out of his ankle strap. He sawed until she was free, and waited. He had decided that he would wait until all the other champions had come and gotten their hostages. Screw the points, these were all his friends, and he was going to make sure they were all safe.

He waited and waited. He saw someone swimming closer, and realized it was Cedric. Cedric reached them and looked as horrified as Harry had when he discovered it was people who were taken. Harry threw Cedric his knife and Cedric freed Cho. He tapped on his watch and put up ten fingers. Harry nodded; there were ten minutes left of the hour they were given. Cedric swam away, while Harry continued to wait.

He saw something in the distance, and saw it was Fleur. She was swimming faster towards the statue, and her eyes widened when she saw Gabrielle. Harry put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and handed her the knife. She took it from him and frantically cut the rope that Gabrielle was tied with, and when it was cut, pulled Gabrielle into her arms. She gave the knife back to Harry and tapped her watch, giving him a look that Harry interpreted to mean, _Come on, time's almost up and we need to go_. Harry shook his head and waved his hand, telling her to go on without him. He needed to make sure Hermione was ok.

He waited what he thought was another ten minutes. It was clear to him that Krum was not coming. He grabbed his knife again and swam towards Hermione. He was met in the face by a trident, held by a merperson, who was shaking his head. Harry didn't care. He held up his wand.

"Get out of the way!"

Harry blasted a jet of hot water towards the merperson, who got out of the way. Harry quickly cut Hermione's rope and put his other arm around her waist, making sure he had a tight grip on both her and Katie. The merpeople were surrounding him now, shaking their heads. One pulled his trident up and pointed it towards Harry.

Harry gripped his wand tighter, though it was hard since his wand arm was around Katie's waist. He shot another jet of hot water at the merpeople, making them scatter. He quickly started to swim up to the surface. That's when the grindylows attacked.

He felt them on his legs first, and looked down to see a herd of them swimming towards him. They kept attaching to his legs, dragging him and the two girls attached to his arms down.

_Crap, crap, crap_, he thought. He was starting to panic now, and he needed to get Katie and Hermione to the surface. He let go of them and pointed his wand at the two. "_Ascendio!"_ Katie and Hermione flew to the surface.

Harry didn't have time to feel relieved. He could feel the gillyweed wearing off, and the grindylows were swarming him.

_"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ he yelled, casting stunners one after another. They hit a couple of the grindylows, but the rest kept coming. They were overwhelming him. Suddenly, a huge tentacle came and hit a bunch of the grindylows away from him. He looked and came face to face with the giant squid, the one who he had fed a piece of toast every day for the past 4 years. He didn't feel scared though, especially because breathing was becoming very hard. "Uhh, thanks. Could you help me out?" he asked, but it came out more in bubbles. He pointed to himself, then to the surface. He knew the giant squid either understood him, or was about to eat him, as it wrapped a tentacle around him. That was when Harry blacked out from lack of oxygen.

"Ugh," he groaned, opening his eyes. It was so bright.

"Harry!" "He's awake!" "Out of the way, let me see him!"

He coughed and felt water come out of his mouth. He sat up and looked around. He was on the dock, surrounded by people.

"Hare-Bear!" yelled Katie. He looked up just in time to have Katie launch herself at him. "What were you thinking?! When Hermione and I surfaced, we woke up and you weren't there! What happened?"

"Grindylows…" Harry breathed. "Katie, I can't breathe very well."

She separated from him with a sheepish smile, only to be replaced by Hermione. "Oh you stupid, noble prat! Why did you save me too? Katie was your hostage!"

"Help me up please, Hermione," he said. She detached herself from him and helped him stand up. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over and wrapped him in a blanket. She thrust a potion into his hand, which he downed immediately after one look at her stern face. He instantly felt warmer. "Well Hermione, Krum didn't show up and I just couldn't leave you there."

"Harry, you prat," said Ron, coming up behind him. "The judges weren't going to let anything happen to them."

Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut. Ron was right. How could he have been so stupid? He had taken that song too literally. "Crap."

He didn't have any more time to kick himself, as a third body launched herself at him. His view was obscured by silver hair.

"_'arry! Si vous n'avez pas venez i flippé! Qu'est-il arrivé? Êtes-vous d'accord?" _yelled Fleur in rapid French. She leaned back to inspect him, putting a hand on either side of his face. "_Vous garçon stupide J'étais tellement inquiète!_"

"Uhh…Fleur?"

"_Oui?"_

"…english?"

"'arry! My French comes out when I am worried. What were you zinking? Zose grindylows could have hurt you! Zey took out Krum! Zat's why he didn't reach Hermione!"

"Harry," he heard, and Harry and Fleur both turned to where Viktor had come to stand next to Hermione. "I have failed you and Hermione. I told you I vould take care of her. I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Krum. Those grindylows were nasty. And apparently, the hostages weren't in any real danger so-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have reached our decision! Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake! Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was effective, but was attacked by grindylows before he approached his goal. We award him twenty-five points!"

Everyone clapped, though Krum scowled. "I deserve zero," he grunted. Hermione took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, which he surprisingly returned.

"Cedric Diggory, who used the Bubble-Head Charm, was the first to return with his hostage. We award him forty-seven points!"

The crowd cheered.

"Fleur Delacour also used the Bubble-Head Charm to great effect and returned second with her hostage. We award her forty points!"

The crowd cheered again, as Gabrielle, who had found her way between Fleur and Harry, hugged Fleur's legs. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," continued Bagman. "He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was the first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron groaned, while Hermione mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid, noble, saving-people thing…"

"Most of the judges," said Bagman, giving Karkaroff a scathing look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. Had he not waited, Mr. Potter would surely have finished the task first. Therefore, we award him forty-five points!"

The crowd cheered and Harry gaped. He had gotten the second highest score.

"Harry! You're still in first place!" yelled Hermione.

"**The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."**

Ron patted him on the back and Katie gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry turned to Fleur, who was beaming at him.

"Fleur, honey, you have something in your hair," he said, plucking a beetle off of her hair. He flung it into the lake and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, 'arry. Let's go change and get some lunch."

"Sounds good," said Harry, smiling. He gave her a quick kiss and him and his friends left the docks. The second task was over, and he and all his friends were safe. He smiled and gave Fleur's hand a squeeze. He had a few days off before quidditch practice started up again, and he didn't have to worry about the third task for three months. The quidditch championships wasn't taking place until after the final task, so he could take a break from worrying about that too. He grinned and stopped Fleur, and let the rest of the group pass them.

"Guess what," he said with a smile.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I'm going to take you on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. And it's gonna be fun. And we're going to be a regular couple and forget about being champions. It's just going to be a boyfriend taking his amazingly sweet and gorgeous girlfriend out on a date to Hogsmeade."

"Amazingly sweet and gorgeous? I knew I liked you, 'arry," said Fleur, putting her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist and kissed her softly. "It's going to be a fun couple of months." He kissed her again and they started walking back towards the castle, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Yes, it was going to be a fun couple of months indeed. They could pretend they were normal (though both knew they were not), and just enjoy being with one another. Just a boy and a girl, falling in love.


	13. What the hell do I know?

"Guess who."

Harry smiled and covered the hands that were wrapped around his stomach, giving them a squeeze.

"Hi," he said, turning around and giving Fleur a quick kiss.

"Bonjour, 'arry," said Fleur, smiling back. Harry took her hand and they walked down to the carriages. "So, what do you 'ave planned for our date today?"

"Well, I thought our date could be the second half of the day actually…maybe when we get lunch and beyond that. But for the first part…I kind of want you to meet some people."

"Who?"

"You'll see," said Harry. They got into a carriage and headed down to Hogsmeade. When they arrived, Harry helped her out and took her hand again. "Come on. We're going this way," he said, leading her in the opposite direction of the village and towards the mountains. She raised her eyebrow but followed and they started their trek up the mountain. They talked about things like his classes, and her family, all the while climbing higher and higher until they reached the entrance of a cave.

"'arry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just…ok, well you introduced me to your family. And I really want to introduce you to mine," he said nervously, pulling her into the cave.

"Who are you-"

She was interrupted by a voice that shouted, "Harry!" followed by a dog barking. Fleur looked over to the corner, where a man in slacks and a tweed jacket was standing with a black dog. Harry pulled her over and stopped in front of the two. Harry gave the man a hug and patted the dog.

"Fleur, meet my family," said Harry. "This is my unofficial uncle, Remus Lupin. He used to teach DADA here at Hogwarts. And this is my godfather, Sirius Black," he finished nervously.

"Uhh…'arry, zat's a dog…"

"Oi, Padfoot! She already knows your story. Change back!"

Fleur looked at the dog, who barked and then suddenly transformed into a man with shoulder length hair, wearing a collared shirt and sports coat with slacks.

"…Sirius Black…?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that he's an animagus," said Harry sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. "Anyways, this is my family, Fleur."

"Aww, Prongslet," cooed Sirius, putting his hands over his heart. "We're touched, really."

"Don't tease the boy, Padfoot," scolded Remus, though he was smiling. "It's good to see you Harry. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Fleur."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Monsieur Black, Monsieur Lupin."

"Please, call us Remus and Sirius. Or Moony and Padfoot," said Sirius. "It's great to meet you too. Harry has talked so much about you." He put his voice in falsetto. "Oooh, Fleur has such pretty hair, and such pretty eyes, and-"

"Oi! Shutup Padfoot!" yelped Harry, scrambling to cover Sirius' mouth. Remus was laughing and Fleur was giggling, watching Harry chase Sirius, who had turned into Padfoot, in circles.

When Harry stopped chasing Padfoot, the four sat down in a circle and talked. Fleur found it was easy to talk to the two adults, who clearly loved Harry as their own son. It made her feel sad that he would never know his parents, but happy that he had people like Sirius and Remus in his life.

"Well, I think it's about time we get going. I promised Fleur I was going to take her on a proper date, and that doesn't include you old has-beens," said Harry, standing up. It had been about an hour since they had met with Remus and Sirius, and it had been filled with laughter and smiles.

"Oi! Who you calling old?" "Has-beens?!"

Fleur giggled and stood up too. "It really 'as been a pleasure meeting the two of you. I 'ope to see you again soon," said Fleur, shaking Remus' hand, then Sirius'.

"We'll be there for the third task," said Remus. "We're really glad to have met you too. Our little cub is growing up," he sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Ugh, not you too, Moony," groaned Harry.

"But pup, as your family, it's our duty to tell as many embarrassing stories about you, and we have plenty from you when you were an itty-bitty baby. Like the time-"

"And we're leaving!" Harry cut Sirius off, grabbed Fleur's hand, waved goodbye and ran towards the exit, hearing Remus and Sirius laughing behind him.

* * *

"After you, milady," said Harry, opening the door and bowing dramatically.

Fleur laughed and curtsied. "Merci, mon beau héros." He smiled and followed her into the restaurant he had found in Hogsmeade. It was a smaller place that was away from most of the hustle and bustle of the students.

The waitress sat them down and they ordered lunch.

"So, tell me something about yourself," said Harry, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Hmm…like what?" asked Fleur, taking a bite of her own food.

"Something nobody else knows."

"Zat's too hard! I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! We've only been dating for three months! There's loads more we can learn about each other. Look, I'll go first. Ok hmm, let's see…I still believe in wishing upon a star. I've done it ever since I was a little kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when I was little I dreamed to have somewhere where I belonged. It took a while, but eventually, I found out I was a wizard and entered the wizarding world. And even though people treat me differently, when I'm with Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys, I feel like a normal kid. So I keep wishing upon those stars, and I hope that maybe one day they'll come true. Now, your turn."

"Hmm…ok. You were actually my first kiss."

"Seriously?"

"Oui."

"How does nobody else know that?"

"Everyone just assumed zat I 'ave kissed someone before because of my 'eritage and my age. Even Arielle believes I kissed Tommy, my old neighbor from when I was thirteen because I used to have a crush on 'im."

"I hate Tommy."

"What? You don't even know Tommy!"

"Still hate him," said Harry, adamantly shaking his head.

Fleur laughed at him. "Oh, 'arry. You 'ave nozzing to worry about. And I'm positive you are a much better kisser zan Tommy ever could 'ave been," she said, taking his hand over the table.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled, but he smiled at her. "Ok, me next right? Hmmm…let's see…"

* * *

They were walking near the shrieking shack, and Harry was telling her the story of the Marauders.

"So Remus is a werewolf? Zat's why you call 'im Moony?"

"Yeah. Does that…bug you?"

"Non, not at all, 'arry. 'e is your family. And I like 'im all the same, maybe even more. I understand better zen anyone what it is like to be shunned from society because of what you are. I zink Remus is strong, and I zink your dad and Sirius are ze best friends someone could ask for."

Harry looked fondly at her. She had accepted it, and said all of that so nonchalantly. "I love you."

Fleur froze. Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.

"…what?"

"I-uhh…"

"What did you say, 'arry?"

"I said…that I love you," he said, taking a chance and meeting her eyes.

_"Tu m'aimes? Tu m'aimes?! Nous avons seulement ensemble depuis trois mois! Qu'est-ce que ... je ne peux pas-"_

"Fleur! English!"

"_Je suis désolé_. Can you say zat again…?"

Harry took a deep breath and took her hands in his. "I love you."

"I…uhh…it's…zank you…? Look, 'arry, I 'ave to go…becuzz I just remembered zat I'm supposed to meet Arielle and I'm going to be late…and yeah. I'll-I'll talk to you later bye," she said, almost in one breath. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and turned away. She ran out of Hogsmeade, towards the castle, and away from Harry. He was left standing there, eyes wide-open, mouth agape, staring at Fleur's retreating figure.

_Oh, bloody hell,_ he thought.

* * *

_"Arielle! I need your help!" _yelled Fleur, flinging Arielle's door open and looking around. Arielle was lying on the bed. She looked up and saw Fleur standing in her doorway, eyes wide and gasping for breath.

_"Umm Fleur? Are you ok?"_

_ "No! Yes! I mean, I don't know!"_ She sat down. _"Arielle. Harry told me he loves me."_

_ "What?! When? How? That's great!"_

_ "Just now! I think it just sort of slipped out!"_

_ "Wow! What did you say?"_

_"I…I said thank you…"_

_ "You said…thank you?"_ asked Arielle, sitting up next to Fleur.

_"And then I ran away."_

_ "You ran away?!"_ Arielle exclaimed. _"Why?!"_

_ "I don't know! I was scared! How do you know if you love someone? I'm seventeen years old, what the hell do I know?"_

_ "Fleur…take a deep breath."_

Fleur looked at her and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

_"How about we do this…why don't you tell me how you feel when you're with Harry?"_

_ "When I'm with him? I feel safe. And I feel normal. Like my Veela heritage is there, but it isn't the focal point of the relationship. Like it's on the side. And my chest feels all warm and my heart skips a beat and sometimes he says the sweetest things that make me blush, and I never blushed before, and he makes me laugh and giggle, and I never giggled before. And when I think about him I feel so, so happy. And it's so natural to be with him, like it could go on forever. Like we could be forever."_ Fleur's eyes had glazed over, and she had a wistful look on her face.

_"…Fleur?"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "It sounds like you love him too."_

Fleur was quiet, thinking about what she felt and what Arielle said. And if she was being honest, when Harry had said she loved her, her initial reaction before panicking was elation. Her heart sped up and she was sure he could hear it. She felt all warm and tingly inside, and she had wanted to kiss him. And then the panic set in because they were only teenagers and what was going on? But now that she thought about it some more, she realized it didn't matter. Something so natural had to be right.

_**Merde.**_

_"I love him."_

Arielle snorted. _"Yes, Fleur,"_ she said. _"And I suggest you go and tell him because if you just ran away…"_

_ "Oh, crap! He probably thinks I don't love him…what do I do? Where would he go? Crap!"_ She jumped up and ran out of the room, Arielle laughing and shaking her head.

_If I was Harry, where would I go_, she thought as she ran out of the carriage. _The dorms? No, he would want to be alone. The kitchens? No, then he'd have to be nice and he probably isn't in a good mood. The lake! Behind the huge rock!_ She sped up and ran towards the lake, around the rock, and stopped. A mop of messy black hair was facing out towards the lake, unaware of her presence. She took a couple of deep breaths and walked over to him, plopping down next to him.

"'arry."

Harry glanced at her and nodded his head. "Fleur," he said.

That acknowledgment broke her heart.

"'arry, I 'ave something I need to say."

He nodded, but continued to look out at the lake.

"'arry." She put her finger under his chin and turned his face so his eyes met hers. It hurt her to see the pained look in those emerald green eyes. "'arry, all my life, I wasn't expecting to find love. I mean, I 'oped, but I never really expected it because for Veela, it's 'ard for us to find someone who loves us, and not our 'eritage. And I've dreamed about love. I really have. Remember when you said you still wish upon a star? It's like zat for me. I wish for zat. But it was just zat. A wish. And zen you come along, and you're all 'andsome and charming and you make me feel zings zat nobody else 'as made me feel before, and I don't know what to do. But I didn't zink about it very much, because when I'm wiz you it feels natural. And it is easy to be myself, and I forget everyzing else. Because you just make me feel so happy and good and wonderful. And zen you say you love me. And it just seems too good to be true. Because in my seventeen years of life, nobody except my family have said zat to me before. And ze first guy zat I find myself falling for tells me zey love me? It seemed too good to be true. So I ran."

"Look Fleur, I get it. Ok? I get it. I'm used to nobody loving me. And I'm sorry that I freaked you out. But look, I really just want to be alone so…" said Harry, standing up.

The feeling in Fleur's chest turned ice cold. She couldn't let him leave. "Non. Stop, 'arry." She stood up too and grabbed his hand, spinning him back around. "I am trying to tell you somezing."

"Fleur, I understand. You're not ready. And it's my fault. I moved too fast, and it freaked you out. And if you want to break up, I'll respect whatever you decide."

"'arry-"

"I'm sorry I freaked you out."

"Non, 'arry-"

"But I'm not sorry I said it."

"'arry-"

"Take all the time you need, really, and I'll just-"

"_Mon dieu, 'arry! Tais-toi! Je suis en train de vous dire que Je t'aime! _

Harry stopped talking and stared at her. "Did you just…?"

Fleur took another deep breath. "Oui, 'arry. _Je t'aime."_

"_Je t'aime…_I love you," Harry translated, still staring at Fleur. "You said I love you."

"Oui, Harry," said Fleur, stepping closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. "_Je t'aime. _I love you. It just took me a little longer to realize it."

Harry's face broke into a huge smile. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. "She loves me! She loves me!" he yelled, still spinning while Fleur was laughing.

"oui, 'arry! Now put me down, _s'il vous plait,"_ she said, swatting his arm.

He put her down and pulled her into a searing kiss, much like their first one on New Years Eve. "You love me," he whispered.

She nodded her head and put her hand on his cheek. "You love me," she whispered back.

Harry nodded and kissed her again. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I love you too," she murmured back, putting her on hand around his neck and the other on the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

As she kissed him, she truly felt infinite. It was understandable that she had initially freaked out when he told her he loved her because really, what did the two of them know about love? But she realized something; Harry had the ability to love better than anyone. And it's because of the lack of love throughout his life. Sure, he might have issues with showing his affections initially, but when she thought back on it, he never really had problems with showing her. It was natural, and it was the same for her. The thing she realized the most was that Harry has the capacity to love with his whole heart. The lack of love he received for the first 11 years of his life had prepared him exactly for when he experienced it. Because anything that was opposite of what he had during his childhood meant it was something good.

When she first came to Hogwarts, Fleur had hoped to find eternal glory through the Triwizard Tournament. But what she found was even better; she found love. Someone she loved, and someone who loves her in return. It didn't matter that they were young, or still in school, or whatever. They might still be teenagers, but when she was with Harry, it felt like forever. And despite how cliché that sounded, it was true. As she sat in front of the lake, leaning against Harry with his arms around her and him murmuring that he loved her, she thought, _screw eternal glory_. _I'm in love._

* * *

French Translation: _Tu m'aimes? Tu m'aimes?! Nous avons seulement ensemble depuis trois mois! Qu'est-ce que ... je ne peux pas- _You love me? You love me?! We have only been together for three months! What ... I can't

_Je suis désolé- _I'm sorry

_Mon dieu, 'arry! Tais-toi! Je suis en train de vous dire que Je t'aime!-_ Oh my god Harry! Be quiet! I'm trying to tell you that I love you!


	14. Different together

**Author's Note: In case it wasn't blatantly obvious before, I in NO WAY speak or know any type of French. In fact, I pretty much fail horribly at any type of foreign languages…anyways, any and all French words are directly from google translate. That being said, if you speak French, please don't be mad at me. I recommend not reading the French and just reading the translations at the end. For the majority who do not speak French, I guess it doesn't really matter as much. Now, onward! This story is pretty close to the end! Only a couple more chapters! Thanks for sticking with me! **

* * *

Harry zoomed in and out of the quidditch hoops, loving the feeling of the wind in his hair. He had woken up early for some reason, so he had gone out to the quidditch pitch before breakfast. He looked down at his watch and saw it was time for breakfast, so he flew as fast as he could to his dorm room window, hopped down from his broom, and headed to the Great Hall.

When he entered, everyone turned and stared at him. While he was used to this, what with all of the life-or-death situations, being a champion, and general gossip about him, this felt different. Mostly because half of the girls were looking at him like they felt sorry for him, and the other half were looking at him like they were about to kill somebody. He quickly found Hermione and Ron.

"Umm…guys? What's going on?"

"Harry! Oh, nothing, why?" asked Hermione hurriedly, while Ron stuffed a piece of paper under the table.

"Ron….what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he said, stuffing his face with more eggs.

"Ron. Let me see. Now."

"…"

"Ron."

"…here…" Ron pulled out a newspaper that Harry recognized as the Daily Prophet, and handed it to Harry.

"Harry, just remember that nobody really listens to what the prophet has to say and-"

Harry tuned her out and was looking at the front-page article, horrified. On the front was a picture of him and Katie, hugging after the second task. Underneath was a huge headline:

_Harry Potter: Heartbreaker or Heartbroken?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ This year's Triwizard Tournament is in full swing, with just one task left before a victor is crowned. But the final task isn't what people are focused on; no, the people are focused on the youngest and the fourth champion, none other than the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. The 14-year-old managed to impress the crowd with his flying in the first task, and is the most favorable to become the Triwizard Champion at the end of the year. But these impressive feats are not the real story. The real story is Harry Potter's relationship, or should we say, relationship(s)._

_ Sources say that Harry Potter and Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour (age 17), have begun a relationship. This was further confirmed when this reporter saw the two embrace in a kiss at the second task. But what of the girl in the picture?_

_ The girl is none other than fifth-year student Katie Bell, Harry's quidditch teammate, and, sources say, one of his closest friend. Rumor has it that Harry and Ms. Bell were in a relationship before Ms. Delacour came into the picture, which was proven true when Ms. Bell turned out to be the thing Mr. Potter would miss most in the world._

_ "Yeah, we all thought Potter was going out with Bell. They're with each other enough," says one student. "He's probably dating both."_

_ This being said, what made Mr. Potter ditch his long-time love and pursue Ms. Delacour, who is coincidentally three years his senior? Well folks, after much digging, this reporter has found the answer: Ms. Delacour is a Veela. Yes, you read that right, a Veela._

_ These creatures are notoriously known for entrapping the attention of men and seducing them to do their biddings. According to one student, they "can't think straight and don't know what they're doing" when Ms. Delacour comes around. So, is it possible that Ms. Delacour used her allure to steal Mr. Potter from Ms. Bell? Certainly. The revelation of Ms. Delacour's Veela nature also calls into question the Triwizard Tournament itself: how do we know she didn't confund the cup into picking her as the champion? _

_ Our biggest concern at the Daily Prophet though, isn't the tournament, but young Mr. Potter. This reporter has confirmation that Mr. Potter claims he is in love with the Beauxbatons champion, and personally witnessed him confess it to her. This can only lead to heartbreak: Mr. Potter breaking Ms. Bell's heart, and Mr. Potter breaking his own when he finally snaps out of whatever trance Ms. Delacour has put him in. Here's hoping that this piece has exposed Ms. Delacour for what she truly is, and Mr. Potter realizes what has been done to him. For more information on Mr. Potter and Ms. Bell's former relationship, turn to page 4. _

Harry had reached the end of the article and looked up to see Hermione and Ron looking at him anxiously. When he turned his head he saw the professors at the staff table also staring at him, like he was about to blow up. That was the last straw.

Harry laughed. Loudly. Hysterically. He couldn't help it.

"Uhh…Harry..?"

"I think he's lost it…"

"Harry?"

"I'm-I'm sorry!" said Harry in between laughs. "It's just, who-who would believe this rubbish?! It's ridiculous!"

Ron and Hermione stared at him for a couple more seconds and then started laughing with him. Everybody in the Great Hall were staring at the Golden Trio, who was laughing hysterically. No doubt they were watching to see Harry's reaction to the article, and they were thoroughly surprised when he started laughing.

When they finally calmed down, Harry put the paper down.

"What I want to know," whispered Hermione, "is how she got onto the grounds. I mean, from what you told us, nobody was around the lake when you told Fleur you loved her."

Harry thought about it. "I definitely would have noticed a reporter. Or anyone for that matter. It was just me and Fleur."

"So this means that she's been on school grounds. Which definitely isn't allowed. The question is how, without anybody noticing and-"

"So it's true then," drawled a voice behind Harry.

Harry groaned and turned around. "Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" Malfoy was standing in front of Crabbe and Goyle, smirking at Harry.

"Wow. How low can you stop? Dating that _creature_? Hogwarts should be ashamed. You are a disgrace to-"

That was as far as Malfoy got. In a flash, Harry was out of his seat and punched Malfoy right in the face. He punched him so hard Malfoy got knocked to the ground. Harry saw the staff running from the table. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were cheering. The Ravenclaws were merely watching with interest. The Slytherins didn't really know what to do.

Harry did.

He walked over to where Malfoy was on the ground and hoisted him up by his robes.

Harry drew himself up to his full height. There was a dangerous glint in his emerald green eyes. Suddenly, he wasn't just Harry. He was _Harry Potter_, the Boy-Who-Lived, who flew against a Hungarian Horntail and won, who chased off one hundred dementors at once, who slayed a basilisk; _that _Harry Potter emerged. And he was angry. He had the attention of everyone in the room.

Harry began to speak. His voice was quiet, and eerily calm. But the Great Hall was silent. Everybody could here him.

"Malfoy, I've put up with you for four years. Four incredibly long years, and after all the near-death experiences I've been through, you don't even register on my radar anymore. But if insult my girlfriend like that again, you're going to get more than just a broken nose. Do you understand?"

For once in his life, Malfoy was scared of Harry Potter. Some part of his brain seemed to recognize that this Harry Potter could be dangerous. Malfoy nodded his head and Harry let go of his robes, and he scrambled away.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned to see the Heads of Houses and Professor Dumbledore had reached him. Madame Maxime was with them.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall was giving him a stern look, but he could also see something that looked like pride in her eyes. Professor Sprout and Flitwick also had approving looks on their faces. Professor Snape was sneering.

"Potter, you arrogant little-"

"Mr. Potter, would you please follow me to my office?" interrupted Dumbledore.

Harry nodded curtly and followed Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore down the aisle. Everyone was still staring. It was really starting to annoy him. He turned back around and everyone could still see Harry Potter was very much still there.

"If anybody else actually believes that rubbish in the paper, then go see Madame Pomfrey because you are certifiably insane! And furthermore-"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Right, right, I'm coming," Harry muttered, exiting the Great Hall. They all walked towards Dumbledore's office, passing a few students on their way there.

"Harry? What's going on?"

He turned his head and saw Katie, Alicia and Angelina walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Nothing. Just got into a bit of a fight at breakfast…"

"A fight?!" exclaimed the three chasers.

"Just a bit…"

"Well, you should give yourself some credit Mr. Potter. I daresay you broke his nose," said Professor McGonagall nonchalantly. That's how Harry knew she wasn't really all that upset with him.

"Broke his...Harry?" asked Katie.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Ms. Bell, Ms. Spinnet, Ms. Johnson," he said. "Mr. Potter will be able to join you shortly. For now, I ask that you let us continue our journey to my office."

"Yes, sir," said Angelina, pulling Alicia and Katie away, who looked like they still wanted to say something.

"Hey Katie-Kat!" yelled Harry after them. Katie turned to look at him from down the hall. "Just remember that I love you!"

"I know, Hare-Bear!" Katie yelled back, though she looked a bit confused. "Love you too!"

Harry smiled and followed Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall down the hall.

"Milky way," said Dumbledore, and the gargoyle statue moved out of the way. "Take a seat," he said, gesturing to a seat across from his desk.

"Harry, my boy, I cannot condone violence in the Great Hall," Dumbledore began. "That being said, I must take fifty points from Gryffindor and assign you detention for the week."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. But he could see Dumbeldore's eye still had its customary twinkle, so he knew he wasn't in real trouble.

"And I would like to award you thirty points, Mr. Potter, for sticking up for your friends. And you will serve your detention with Hagrid, starting tonight," said Professor McGonagall, stepping forward. Harry noticed that the corners of her mouth were twitching upwards, almost as if she was proud of him.

Harry nodded again, hiding a smile. Now he knew he wasn't in any real trouble. Detention with Hagrid meant hanging out with Hagrid and Fang, drinking tea and eating, or in Harry's case, pretending to eat, whatever Hagrid cooked.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Potter. You may return to your breakfast."

"Thanks, Professor." He stood up, waved to both, and left the office. At the bottom of the steps Madame Maxime was waiting for him.

"Monsieur Potter," she said, nodding her head.

"Hello Madame Maxime. What can I do for you?"

"I want to zank you for sticking up for Fleur. Like I said before, when I first saw you I didn't know what to zink. But you 'ave proven time and time again zat you are ze right person for 'er."

"Wow…thanks Madame Maxime," said Harry, stunned. "I uhh- really appreciate that."

"You are welcome, Monsieur Potter. Now, I suggest you go find Fleur before she goes to find zat reporter and burn 'er to ashes."

"Oh, crap!" yelled Harry, running down the hall. "Thanks!" he yelled over his shoulder. He ran out of the hall and past the stream of students coming out of the Great Hall.

"Go Harry!" "Way to kick Malfoy's ass!" "Gryffindor!"

* * *

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

"Oui?" asked the Beauxbaton student who opened the carriage door.

"I need to see Fleur. Right away."

The student nodded and stepped aside, letting him in to the carriage. He fast-walked towards the end of the hall where he knew Fleur's room was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

"Fleur?" He opened a crack and immediately heard her. He opened the door wider and saw Fleur pacing her room, with Arielle sitting on the bed, nodding her head to whatever Fleur was ranting about.

_"-pense qu'elle est? Je vais la brûler en cendres! Connasse! Je vais lui jeter un sort dans-"_

"Fleur?"

_"'arry! Qui fait que les femmes skeeter pensent qu'elle est? Que sait-elle de nous? Pouvez-vous croire ce qu'elle a eu l'audace de dire que stupide, fou-"_

"Right…" said Harry, stepping into the room. "I can see that you're angry…but I can't understand you…"

"Right, well I can see zat you 'ave zis under control, 'arry. So I'm going to go get some food…" said Arielle, standing up and inching closer to the door. She reached the door and sprinted out of the room.

"Coward…" muttered Harry under his breath, as he noted the furious look on Fleur's face.

"_Je vais marcher vers le journal et cette dame va être désolée qu'elle ait jamais rencontré-" _

"Fleur, honey, if you could just calm down for a second…"

_"-je n'ai jamais utilisé ma vraie forme Vélane contre une personne, mais pour elle, je peux faire une exception, l'horrible, mal-"_

"Look, sweetie, let's just…"

_"-la haïr. Mal, dame faute!"_

"Fleur!" Harry yelled, taking a chance and stepping in front of her pacing. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

_"Oui?"_

"Oh…I…didn't actually have anything planned to say…are…you ok?" he asked weakly. Fleur gave him a look, the look he recognized as 'seriously'? "Ok. Stupid question. Is there anything I can do?"

Fleur sighed and leaned in to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Just hold me, _s'il vous plait._"

Harry pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I came to make sure you're ok," he said softly. "You know that Katie is my sister, right? Nothing ever-"

"Oui 'arry, I know," said Fleur, cutting him off. "Don't worry. I know. I'm not angry wiz you, or wiz Katie. I'm angry with zat Skeeter woman. Ze nerve of zat lady. I 'ave never been ashamed of my Veela 'eritage. Frustrated, yes. But never ashamed. And zis lady…she called me a creature. _A creature_, 'arry." She sat down on the bed. "Growing up, I knew zat people would judge me before zey met me. I knew zat people would 'ate me. And I knew zat it would get worse as I got older. I 'ave been called 'orrible zings, 'arry. But someone called me a creature, and zey said it for ze whole world to see. It makes me sound like a what, instead of a who."

Harry could see Fleur was getting less angry and more sad, and he could see her eyes starting to fill with tears. He was never that great with crying girls, mostly because of lack of experience.

But this was Fleur.

He sat down behind her and leaned against the headboard. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and she leaned back against him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know it's been hard for you," he began softly. "And I know that it totally sucks. But you have to know that there are people who love you for you. I know what it's like to be pre-judged, and I know what it's like for people to think of you as a what instead of a who. But you know what I found out? The people who matter are the ones who don't buy into any of that. And those are the people who you want to stick around." She was silent the whole time, and he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. And I know it's my fault that this happened. So if you want to-"

Fleur turned around quickly and put her hand over his mouth. "'arry," she said in a dangerous tone. "If you are about to suggest zat I break up wiz you in order to 'protect myself', zat Skeeter woman will not be ze only one zat feels my wrath."

Harry chuckled and removed her hand. "No, sweetie, I was going to say that if you want to come with me to see the twins, so we can plan the biggest prank of my life, then you're more than welcome to."

Fleur smiled and kissed Harry. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back slowly, so he was lying on the bed. He kissed her back eagerly, nibbling on her bottom lip. He felt her smile into the kiss and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Her tongue was tangled with his, and he felt her reach down and loosen his tie.

She broke apart with a grin and pulled his tie off over his head and threw it onto the floor. She leaned down and kissed him with renewed vigor, unbuttoning his shirt. She nibbled on his earlobe and moved down to his neck, trailing kisses. She sucked on his neck, darting her tongue out. She moved down to trail kisses along his chest. Harry's heart was beating faster. He pulled her head back up and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "I love you," she murmured against his mouth. He flipped them over and kissed her back. "I love you too," he murmured back, switching to her neck. He sucked on the side of her neck, making her moan.

"'arry, people are going to wonder if a scarf is part of my uniform if you keep leaving marks on my neck," she murmured, still moaning as Harry moved down closer to her chest, unbuttoning the top of her blouse.

"Should I stop?" he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

"Non," she breathed, pulling his face back to hers and capturing his lips. It was starting to get hotter in the room. Harry's shirt was now completely off, and Fleur's blouse was unbuttoned all the way, untucked from her skirt. They broke apart momentarily so he could take her shirt off and throw it on the floor. She was just in her bra and skirt now, and Harry marveled at the sight. This was farther than the two of them had gotten before. He trailed kisses all the way down her chest and down her stomach, with Fleur moaning.

"'arry," she breathed after a while.

"Hmm?" he murmured against her skin.

"'arry," she said again, pulling his head back up so he was back at her neck. "Maybe we should stop before zis gets any furzer…" she whispered. Harry moved back to her lips and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

"Mmmm…ok," he said, giving her another kiss, but softer. He flopped down next to her and pulled her closer. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. They were silent for a few moments.

"I love you, you know?" he said after a while. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, pulling her closer so that their legs were intertwined.

"I love you too," she said. They were silent again, just enjoying each other's presence. "Do you want to start planning our revenge tonight?"

"Oh, I can't tonight…I have detention with Hagrid. Actually, I have detention for the rest of the week."

She lifted her head up and crossed her arms against his chest, resting her head atop her hands. "Why do you 'ave detention for ze rest of ze week?"

"I uhh…sort of punched Malfoy out at breakfast this morning," he said sheepishly.

"You did _what_?" she asked, giving him an incredulous look. "You got into a fight?"

"Well, see, I was in the Great Hall when I found out about the article, and Malfoy had the nerve to say something rather…err- insulting, about you. And I lost it, so I turned around and punched him in the face." He began playing with her fingers. "Pretty sure I broke his nose too," he added, somewhat proudly.

"'arry, I appreciate you defending me," she said, leaning down and kissing his chest. "But I do NOT want you getting into trouble over me," she said sternly, giving him a look.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm serious, 'arry."

Harry hooked his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise. No more fighting."

Fleur smiled at him. "And you can't break a pinky promise…"

"Because it's the most sacred promise there is," Harry finished solemnly, though he was still smiling. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

They were silent again. "Do you zink it's unnatural?" Fleur asked after a while.

"What's unnatural?"  
"Zat we fell in love so quickly. Do you zink it's unnatural?"

"I think…that anything that feels so right can't be unnatural." He looked down to see her staring up at him. Blue met green. "I think that individually, we're both different from whatever everyone thinks of us. And I think…that we're lucky. That we found each other earlier in life rather than later, you know? I think that maybe it was supposed to be that way, because that way we can be different together. Does that make sense?"

And when Fleur thought about it, it did make sense. She found one of the few people who could really relate to her, on a personal level. And that was just what their relationship was: personal. Age didn't matter, experience didn't matter; it was only the two of them in this world of different that they had built around them. In a short amount of time Fleur and Harry had met, became friends, and had fallen in love. And when she thinks about the love they share, she knows it's not the typical "teenage love" that a boyfriend and girlfriend convince themselves they feel because they have been with someone long enough to believe they are in love.

When the two of them said they loved each other, it was a big deal. It meant something. Because for Fleur who had a limited amount of people who actually knew her, and for Harry who never experienced love until his early teens, love was something they cherished. And they both knew it wasn't expendable. So when they said I love you, it was different than most teens. Maybe even different from most adults. And as she snuggled closer to Harry, him wrapping his arms tighter around her and kissing her on the top of her head, their legs intertwined, she realized he was right. They were different. And she loved it.

* * *

French Translation: _pense qu'elle est? Je vais la brûler en cendres! Connasse! Je vais lui jeter un sort dans- _think she is? I will burn her ashes! That bitch! I'll cast a spell on

_Qui fait que les femmes skeeter pensent qu'elle est? Que sait-elle de nous? Pouvez-vous croire ce qu'elle a eu l'audace de dire que stupide, fou- _Who does that Skeeter woman think she is? What does she know about us? Can you believe she had the audacity to say all that stupid, crazy-

_Je vais marcher vers le journal et cette dame va être désolée qu'elle ait jamais rencontré- _I'll march over to that office and she is going to be sorry she ever met-

_-je n'ai jamais utilisé ma vraie forme Vélane contre une personne, mais pour elle, je peux faire une exception, l'horrible, mal- _I've never used my real form Veela against a person, but for her, I can make an exception, the horrible, evil-

_-la haïr. Mal, dame faute-_ hate. Evil, foul-


	15. Catching a bug

**Author's Note: Not a whole lot of Harry and Fleur this chapter…but I think we're gonna get into the heavier stuff soon! As you can see, updates are taking longer because school is really picking up. Midterms to study for and articles to write. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I should be wrapping up soon, but I don't want to rush anything just for the sake of finishing; I want to make sure I finish this story right. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So yer tellin' me that Rita Skeeter is sneakin' onto tha grounds?"

"Hagrid, she _has_ to be. Otherwise how would she know when Harry and Fleur proclaimed their undying love for one another down by the lake?"

"Oi! You can make fun of me all you want for that, but afterwards we-"

"Nope! Nooo, stop. I don't want ta here any details about what you lot have been up to with yer girlfriends."

Harry, Ron and Hagrid were hanging out in Hagrid's hut during Harry's "detention", drinking tea and catching up.

"Say she is coming onto tha' grounds. How are you lot gonna catch her then?" asked Hagrid.

Harry grinned and pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

"Harry, you can't possibly watch the map all the time."

"Yes I can! And during practice, YOU can watch the map all the time."

"Why don't you two just tell Dumbledore?"

"I need proof first. Look you guys, this lady…it's not just that she's annoying and a horrible reporter," said Harry. He leaned in closer and his emerald green eyes became a darker green. "She made Fleur cry. She called Fleur a _creature_. In the newspaper. For everybody to see. This isn't just something that can be 'pranked back'," he said, using air quotes. He leaned back in his chair. "Fleur's parents are really angry. I'm really angry. She told me that her family was coming thi3s weekend to talk to someone about the Daily Prophet. And I'd really like to have something to tell them."

"Ok, ok," Ron said, putting his hands up. "I'll help you. Let's start right now."

"Thanks, mate," said Harry, grinning. He touched the tip of his wand to the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Harry, Ron and Hagrid stared at the paper, scanning the names.

"…this isn't as exciting as I thought it was going to be," said Ron after a couple of minutes.

"Well, we are jus' starin' at a map…" said Hagrid, scratching his beard.

"Look, we're about to learn about the final task in like, two weeks. Which means Rita Skeeter is bound to show up sometime to get more dirt on the champions, or whatever. So we'll just watch every night I have detention here and if nothing turns up, then I'll just continue the search on my own. Sound good?" asked Harry, still scanning the map.

"Yes sir," said Ron, saluting.

* * *

"Ugh, why won't that stupid cow-"

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Language," huffed Hermione. Harry, Hermione, and Katie were sitting in Hagrid's hut on the last night of Harry's "detention". Hagrid had gone to take care of the Abraxan that pulled the Beauxbatons carriages. Ron was off with the twins and Ginny, who were implementing their latest of a string of pranks against Malfoy. Poor Malfoy had turned into a turtle, a canary, and the latest, a ferret, in the past week. It was almost to the point where Harry was starting to feel sorry for him…but then he remembered what Malfoy had said about Fleur and any sympathy that might have been there was gone. Besides, they were all pretty sure it was Malfoy who had talked to Rita Skeeter for that article.

"Well she hasn't shown up once! What does a guy need to do for a stupid reporter to show up?"

"Relax, Hare-Bear," said Katie, leaning back and kicking her feet up onto his legs. "Maybe we need to do something to lure her here. That way we'll know she's around."

"Like what?" snorted Harry. "I don't want to fuel any rumors that are circulating."

"No, Katie is right!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Of course I am," scoffed Katie. She put her hands behind her head. "Wait, what am I right about?"

Hermione grinned at the two of them. "What are you doing for Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Well, Fleur's family is coming and I wanted to give them so alone time so…I was just gonna go with Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. Though now that I think about it, I don't' really want to be a fifth wheel…" said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm going with Angelina and Alicia," said Katie. "My chocolate frog supply is at a dangerously low level. Why?"

"Because you two are going together. On a date."

"…"

"I'm serious!"

"Ok, Mione? Clearly you're brain is still affected from that unplanned dip in the lake a couple of months ago…"

"Shutup, Harry," said Hermione, whacking him on the back of the head.

"Look, it's not a real date. It's just you two hanging out, like you normally do. But it's bound to attract Rita Skeeter's attention, right? We all know you two are like siblings. But she'll think it's a date, or whatever."

"Umm I really don't fancy Fleur killing me…" said Katie.

Harry scoffed at that. "Fleur wouldn't kill you. She loves you. You two spend enough time gossiping about god knows what-"

"Ok, that's besides the point," interrupted Hermione.

"And I don't want Oliver killing me," added Harry.

"Nobody is going to kill anybody. Look, if you two go together I'm sure she'll show up somewhere. She'll probably be trolling Hogsmeade this weekend anyways for a story. All you two have to do is act like you normally do, and then come back on campus to "continue" your date," she said, using air quotes. "I'll be watching on the map and as soon as she steps on campus, I'll know. Then we can confront her."

"Well…it would give me something to tell Fleur's parents," said Harry thoughtfully.

"And Ollie wouldn't kill you, Harry," said Katie. "He actually got a laugh out of that article. Besides, I could always use some quality time with my little brother," she said, ruffling his hair. Harry scowled at her, trying to fix his already messy hair.

"Great! Ok, so come find me and Krum before you go back to the castle so that I can follow from a safe distance, and I'll be ready with the map when Rita follows you." Hermione leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her, giving them a triumphant grin.

"This better work," grumbled Harry. "The last thing I need is another article about how Katie is the love of my life."

"Ouch Harry, you really know how make a woman feel special," said Katie, with a look of mock-hurt on her face. Harry scowled while Hermione and Katie laughed at his expression.

"It'll work, Harry," said Hermione. "If she does show up, we'll be able to track and confront her. If she doesn't show up, you got to spend a fun day in Hogsmeade with one of your best friends. It's a win-win."

"Fine," said Harry, with a sigh. Besides, when has Hermione ever let him down? After all, she wasn't the brightest witch of their age for nothing.

* * *

"And then, oh my god, I can't believe my mom said this in front of everyone, and then she said, 'Katie sweetie, Ollie is a _keeper_. Do you know how wrong it is for your mother to be making innuendos in front of your new boyfriend? And so to answer your question Harry, yes, dinner with your significant other's family cannot all be as flawless as yours was," finished Katie with a huff, crossing her arms.

Harry was busy laughing and taking a piece of the chocolate bar the two of them were sharing. They had a fun day in Hogsmeade, and now they were making their way back up to the castle. He had almost forgot that they were planning on tricking Rita Skeeter if it weren't for Hermione and Krum following from a distance.

"So, Hare-Bear, what else is new with you?"

"Well, lately I've been thinking about Fleur and I and what we're going to do once the tournament is over."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to go back home…to France, you know? And I'll still have three years here before I graduate. It's moments like those that I remember that she's actually three years older than me. And that gets me to thinking that maybe she's going to wake up and remember that too. And she won't think it's worth it…I mean, we could potentially be separated for three years. How are we going to make the long distance thing work?"

"I'm sure you two will be fine. You're in love. Besides, Ollie and I are doing the long-distance thing when he's away for games and stuff."

"Yeah, but he still lives in Britain, right? I'm not sure what I'm going to do when I don't get to see her everyday. I mean, different _countries_, Katie. And it's not like I have a huge amount of time I can take off during school to go see her. And if she visited me here, we could only go to Hogsmeade on a weekend or something."

"You're not thinking about…transferring to Beauxbatons to be in France or anything, right?"

"No! No…I mean, sure the thought crossed my mind. But this is where my parents are from…where Moony and Padfoot are from…I just feel like I need to be here." He bumped her shoulder with his and said lightheartedly, "Besides, you're here. You know I couldn't leave you, Katie-Kat."

Katie grinned at him and shook her head. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"Nah, there's enough stuff for her to worry about as it is. I figure we'll talk about it after the final task. It's about two weeks before school ends, so the only thing we'll have after that is the quidditch championships. We can worry about it then."

"Sounds like a plan. But honestly, you two will make it though, Harry. I'm sure of it. And we both know I'm never wrong."

Harry slung his arm around her shoulder and gave her a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Katie-Kat," he said, giving her the Potter smile and kissing her cheek. "So, what-"

"HARRY! KATIE! GUYS!"

Harry and Katie turned around to see Hermione and Krum running past Hagrid's hut and up the pathway to meet them.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, kinking his eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Ve got her!" shouted Krum happily, holding a glass jar up with a bug inside of it.

"Is that…a beetle?" asked Katie, looking closely.

"No! Vell, yes but-"

"It's Rita Skeeter! Look closer!" exclaimed Hermione, cutting Krum off.

Harry and Katie leaned closer and saw a beetle. But this beetle had miniature glasses perched on its face and what looked to be the remnants of ruby red lipstick on its face, the same kind Rita Skeeter wears.

"…how…?"

"She's an animagus! An illegal animagus! That's how she's been sneaking onto the grounds without anyone knowing!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Oh my god," said Katie.

"Wow," said Harry, stunned. "Hermione, I knew you were brilliant. But you…how did you even catch her?"

"Well, Viktor and I were watching the map as we were all walking back to the castle and we saw her name really close to yours. Sort of like she was right next to you. But we couldn't see her. So Viktor, it was brilliant, Harry, Viktor just did a simple _accio Rita Skeeter_ and the beetle flew into his hand! Then I stupefied her."

"I conjured up this jar and now here ve are," said Krum, holding the jar up proudly. "I believe you vanted to give something to Fleur's family? Here. She is at your mercy." Krum handed the jar over to Harry and grinned. "If you'll excuse us, I think Hermione vanted to show me around the castle."

With a wave and a couple of hugs, Hermione and Krum continued on to the castle.

"What should we do with her?" asked Katie.

"We need to get to the Beauxbatons carriages! Fleur's family is there. I can give Rita to her dad! He's in the French ministry. I'm sure he has something in mind for our unethical reporter here," said Harry with a grin. Katie grinned back and they happily skipped off towards the carriages.

* * *

"So what happened after that?" asked Ron, putting more food on his plate. The Gryffindors were enjoying dinner in the dining hall, and Katie and Harry were telling them what happened with Rita Skeeter.

"Uhh…well it-because-" sputtered Harry, turning red to everyone's amusement.

Katie smirked. "Excuse Hare-Bear here, he's probably still thinking about that very lengthy kiss Fleur thanked him with after he turned Rita over to her parents. In front of everyone."

"Wha-that's not even…shut up, Katie," grumbled Harry, putting more food in his mouth.

Ron and the twins started to snicker, and Hermione had her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Angelina and Alicia had no such reservations, who were laughing at Harry from across the table while Katie continued to eat her food with a smirk on her face.

"You're mean," Harry said to her.

"You love me," Katie retorted.

"Merlin knows why, but I do," said Harry, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Katie punched his arm while the rest of their group shook with laughter.

Harry grinned and looked around. Moments like these made him cherish his life. It was moments like these that made him forget that he had a target on his back, and allowed him to be a regular kid, joking around with his friends.

Harry was pulled out of his musings by a tap on the shoulder.

"Yes Hermione?"

"So what did Fleur's dad do with Rita anyways?"

"Oh, well he didn't exactly tell us what he was planning on doing, but from what I heard, he's taking care of it. I think he's planning on a little payback and then maybe he'll turn her into the ministry. Or possibly the French ministry since she technically talked about a French citizen and it was defamation of character."

"Too bad we didn't get a crack at her first though," said George.

"Yeah, we've been planning for awhile," said Fred. "Although, we could always use it on the ferret…"

"Whose turn was it to prank him this week, anyways?" asked Harry.

"Mine," said Ginny, giving a feral grin.

"Uh-oh…" said Ron, who shivered. No doubt he was thinking about all the times Ginny had pranked him.

"I have the best friends in the world," said Harry, whose Potter smile was in full force. "Seriously."

"And don't you forget it," said Katie, wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulder.


	16. Who says befouled?

Harry was sure he looked as horrified as Cedric did. They were staring wide-eyed at the quidditch pitch, except it wasn't the quidditch pitch. Tiny grass hedges twisted and crisscrossed in every direction all over the pitch.

"What've they done to it?" asked Cedric, sounding as horrified as Harry.

"Oh, relax boys," said Fleur from behind them, swatting them on the shoulders. She leaned her head over Harry's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. His face seemed to have frozen in the horrified expression. "Hi," said Fleur, grinning at him.

Harry responded without turning, his eyes still fixated on the mess of hedges on his beloved quidditch field. "Hi…"

"It's just for a month. It'll be back to normal before the final quidditch match," she said.

"Fleur sweetie, I don't think you get it…" mumbled Harry, still looking at the field. He saw Cedric nod his head at Harry's statement. "They've-they've befouled it!"

"Befouled it?" asked Fleur, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Harry nodded his head indignantly. "Befouled it!"

"Who says befouled…ever?" asked Fleur, still amused.

"Befouled vat?" asked a voice from behind the three, and Viktor stepped next to Cedric. "Vy is there a maze on the quidditch field? Vere are we supposed to practice for the final match?"

"That's a really good question, actually," said Harry, gathering his wits. "We can ask Bagman when he-"

"Ahh, here are the champions!"

The four of them turned to look at the man behind the booming voice, Ludo Bagman. Trailing behind Bagman were the headmasters of their schools, as well as a bunch of reporters.

"Oh great…" growled Cedric. "More press."

Harry saw Fleur tense and he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She turned and smiled at him and he kissed her on the cheek. He gave her the Potter grin and they turned their attention back to the approaching group of people.

"Champions! As you can see, we have hedges growing all along the quidditch pitch. Not to worry boys, you'll have the field back in time for the final match. But over the next month, these hedges will grow into a maze, and we'll fill it with all sorts of goodies for the final task!" said Bagman, all with a smile on his face.

Harry almost snorted. Goodies. _Right._

He knew Cedric was thinking the same thing when he leaned over and whispered to Harry, "If some of Hagrid's skrewts are in there, I'm going to forfeit right away."

Harry couldn't hold his laughter in and snorted loudly, but quickly muffled it with a string of fake coughs when Fleur gave him a look that he interpreted as _behave_. How she could chastise him with a single look, he didn't know. He turned his attention back to Bagman, who he just realized was still talking.

"-objective is to navigate your way through the maze, solving any problems you encounter. The Triwizard Cup will be waiting you in the middle of the maze, and whoever reaches it first wins! The task will take place three weeks from today, on June 10th, two weeks before term ends and one and a half weeks before the final quidditch match. This means you all have at least three weeks to prepare. Now, be aware that what awaits you in the maze will be dangerous, obviously. So do not take this time lightly. Now, if you'll all step up and answer some questions from these lovely reporters, please?"

Bagman and the headmasters took a step back and the swarm of reporters stepped up in their place. They all seemed to be speaking at the same time.

"One at a time, if you please," said Dumbledore cordially, twinkle in his eye.

"Mr. Potter! Can you talk about the allegations that Ms. Delacour has ensnared you with her allure and made you break up with your previous girlfriend?"

"Ms. Delacour! Any comment on Rita Skeeter's article referring to you as entrapping Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Potter! Can we have confirmation if you and the Beauxbatons champion is dating?"

"Mr. Diggory! Is it true that you hate cats?"

"One at a time please !" yelled Bagman.

"And why was that last question even relevant?" asked Cedric, scratching his head in confusion.

"Why were any of those question relevant?" asked Harry.

"The public wants to know!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once," said Harry, firmly gripping Fleur's hand in his. "Fleur and I are dating, _exclusively._ I have no idea where that rumor about Katie and I came from, but she's basically my sister. And she is dating my very good friend and captain, Oliver Wood. What Fleur and I do is nobody's business but ours. No, she didn't entrap me," he said, using air quotes. "Well, she did sort of…" He turned his head and gave Fleur a cheeky grin, then turned back to the reporters with the Potter smile in full affect. "The minute I asked her to dance, I knew she had my heart." He could hear Cedric and Viktor snorting behind him. Fleur giggled next to him, although it sounded like more of a guffaw, like she couldn't believe he was choosing _this _moment to be cheesy. He turned his head slightly and saw Dumbledore chuckling, eyes shining. "Anyways, we're very happy and we would really appreciate it if you all left us alone. Don't you have more important things to write about? There's actually this tournament happening, I don't know if you all heard, but in the first task, the champions were forced to compete against dragons, because _that _wasn't completely irresponsible and-"

"Ok!" yelled Bagman, stepping forward. "Young Mr. Potter is right. If you have any questions for our champions about the tournament, go ahead and ask. Stop pestering this young couple who are obviously in love."

Harry and Fleur blushed, but regardless, Harry put his arm around Fleur's shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

The reporters were quiet for a while.

"…so Mr. Diggory, you _don't_ hate cats?"

Harry heard Cedric groan behind him.

The next day, the papers had a huge picture of Harry kissing Fleur on the cheek with a headline that read: _Champions Find True Love at Tournament_. The rest of the paper went on about the final task and about what Harry had said, but he found he couldn't really care. Especially after the thank you Fleur had given Harry afterwards.

* * *

"So what are you going to do to prepare for the maze?" asked Ron, skipping a rock across the lake. The two boys were sitting under the tree next to the lake, Harry playing with a golden snitch Sirius and Remus had given him as a congratulation gift after the second task. Harry and Ron were hanging out while Fleur was with Katie and Hermione for a "girls day", or whatever that meant.

"Hermione is going to help me train. You should have been there. She made a schedule and tons of lists and already dropped a pile of books from the library on me. On second thought, you're sort of lucky you weren't there," said Harry, catching the snitch in his hand before releasing it again. "She went full on Hermione mode."

"Yikes," said Ron, shuddering.

"Yeah, but what would we do without her?"

"Die, probably."

"How are things with you and Luna?" asked Harry, eyes focused on the hovering snitch.

"Good. She's weird," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. "In a good way. I like her. She's one of the only people I know who is truly herself, all the time. Of course, sometimes it's a little uncomfortable when she's so blunt, but it's refreshing."

"I think she's good for you," said Harry. "She keeps you on your toes. And she calls you on your crap."

"Hey! I don't have crap!"

"…"

"Ok, maybe sometimes. But whatever. And what about you, Mr. I'm-so-in-love? How are you and Fleur?" asked Ron, giving Harry a smirk.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. And we're really good," said Harry, thinking of Fleur. "I really do love her. She's the best." He frowned and caught the snitch again. "So naturally, it makes me wonder what the hell she's doing with me."

"You and me both, buddy," said Ron, grinning and patting Harry on the back. "But you've been together since what, New Years? So you must be doing something right."

"Yeah, just about. Our anniversary is actually coming up, June 1st."

"Boyfriend handbook says you have to do something special. You have any plans yet?"

Harry let the snitch go again and stared at it thoughtfully. He didn't really have any plans yet, but in his defense, he was sort of worried about the final task. And statistics say that someone (most likely a "trusted" faculty member, and in his mind Harry had been looking out for behavior of the murder-y nature, though he had his plate full with other things) will attack him near the end of the school year. So there's that to worry about too. Still, Fleur deserved something special.

"Not really. I'll think of something though. We've been together for half a year, which is actually kind of crazy. Has it really been that long?" Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "But anyways, I'll probably talk to Hermione and Katie about it later."

"You don't want to ask for my advice?" asked Ron, feigning hurt.

"Shut up. You're my best friend, but Ron, when it comes to girls, you're sort of clueless."

"...that may be true. But if you need help with setup or anything, let me know."

"You can help me go get the present this weekend though. I'll be pretty much going to every jewelry shop in Hogsmeade though. I've never gotten her an actual present like this. Before it was just chocolates and flowers, and like, framed pictures and stuff. Nothing too fancy. But I figure half a year…plus the whole "I love you" thing, I should probably get her something special."

"Wow. You're turning into a girl."

"Shut up."

"Do you want to talk about how that made you feel?"

"I'll kill you."

"Should I grab you a box of tissues?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't, because I'm your best friend. And honestly?" Ron turned to face Harry. "I'm really glad you found Fleur. I've never seen you this happy. And let's be honest, with all the crap you've had to go through in your life, you deserve some happiness. And you know I was kidding before, about what she sees in you, right? Because you're my best friend, and I think Fleur is the lucky one. You're a good guy, Harry."

Harry grinned and slapped Ron on the back. "You're pretty damn great too, Ronniekins."

Ron scoffed and turned back to the lake, skipping another rock. "See if I share my feelings with you ever again."

Harry laughed and Ron chuckled along with him, and they went back to talking about quidditch and strategies for the final match.

* * *

"So then what did he say?"

"'e said, are you ze ocean? Becuzz baby, I'm drowning in you're eyes."

"Oh my god. That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!"

Hermione, Katie and Fleur were laughing hysterically. The three were sitting outside in the quad.

"I bet Harry got that pickup line from Ron," said Hermione, still giggling.

"I don't know...from what I've learned recently of Boyfriend-Harry, he can be pretty cheesy on his own," said Katie, tapping her chin.

"'e's very sweet," said Fleur, smiling.

"Sure, sure," said Hermione, waving her hand dismissively. "I just never thought I would see the day when Harry used pet names! Does he call you baby for real?"

"No, no," said Fleur, hastily. "It was a joke. But…'e 'as been known to call me sweetie and honey every once in a while." Fleur blushed. "I actually kind of like it."

Katie and Hermione cooed. "Who knew Harry could be so sweet?" asked Katie. "When he's not being an annoying, pranky, brat I mean."

Fleur giggled, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "So you guys are doing good?  
asked Hermione, looking at Fleur.

"Yeah, we're great. Our anniversary is actually coming up soon. But…" Fleur bit her lip, looking unsure.

"What's up?" asked Katie. Hermione looked at her with concern on her face.

"I can't 'elp but zink about our future. What are we going to do when zis tournament is over? I don't want to not see 'im everyday."

"You aren't going to…break up with him, are you?" asked Hermione, cautiously.

"Non! No, no way," said Fleur, shaking her head adamantly. "That never crossed my mind. I love 'im. But we 'aven't really talked about what we were going to do after yet. Sometimes it crosses my mind, and I just get sort of sad."

"You guys will be fine," said Katie, and Hermione nodded her head. "You guys just need to talk about it, and you have plenty of time for that."

"I agree. You guys are perfect together. I've never seen Harry like this. I say just focus on the final task, focus on your anniversary, and enjoy the time you have together. And you guys can talk about it after the final task. You'll still have two weeks after the last task until you have to leave with your school, right?"

Fleur nodded her head yes.

"Good, so you guys can talk about it then. That way you won't have to worry about it and can focus on what's happening now."

"You guys are right," said Fleur with a sigh. "'e just makes me so happy, and I don't want to lose that."

"Trust us. You two will be ok," said Katie.

Fleur nodded her head. She really did believe they would be ok. They could worry about the details later, and just work on being together right now. She smiled to herself. She'd been doing that a lot lately, as Arielle had so lovingly pointed out. She couldn't help it, Harry had brought so much happiness to her life. And it wasn't just him, it was everything. Because of him, she met her first real, true friends besides her cousin. Girls she could talk to and actually be herself. She didn't have to worry about jealousy, or cattiness, or ulterior motives. These girls knew her for _who_ she was, not _what_ she was. And she loved it.

"So," said Fleur, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "'ow are you and Viktor?" she asked Hermione, who smiled slyly.

"Well, speaking of cheesy pickup lines…"


	17. The Prince and the Princess

"That's a great idea, Harry!"

"Well, it was bound to happen some time.."

"Hey! Not fair!"

Hermione and Katie laughed while Harry scowled. The three were sitting in Harry's room; well, Harry was sitting, and Hermione and Katie were rummaging in his limited clothing to pick what he was going to wear on his date with Fleur soon.

"No really Harry, it's cute. Dinner and dancing under the stars. You know, that's the kind of stuff girls only read about in fairytales," said Hermione, raising her eyebrow. "You're not the one who's been hoarding my book of princess stories, are you?"

"…I may or may not have borrowed it at one point…ok fine. But I regret nothing."

"It's a good plan Harry! She's going to look like a princess in the dress we helped her pick out, and with this outfit, you'll look like a prince," said Katie, pulling the dark gray button down shirt and sports coat out of his closet. "Or, her version of a prince, anyways."

"With these pants," added Hermione, pulling out a pair of Harry's black jeans. "And this tie!" Katie said, holding up a blue tie. "It matches her eyes."

They thrust the pile of clothes in Harry's hand, and he pulled his curtains closed and changed into them. "Are you sure?" he asked, pulling the curtain back.

"Yes!"said Katie. "It's not too casual but not too dressy."

"It's perfect, Harry," said Hermione, nodding her head. "You look very charming."

"Now if only we could do something about your hair…" Katie said, frowning at the mess of hair on Harry's head. She moved to comb through it only to be swatted away by Harry.

"No! I-it-Fleur…likes when my hair is sort of messy," mumbled Harry.

"Awwww," squealed Hermione as Harry ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to make it look like it was messy on purpose.

Katie smirked. "I think you just like it when she runs her fingers through your hair," she said, putting the comb down. "You two are just too cute."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled.

"Do you have everything?"

"Flowers," he said, picking the up the bouquet of flowers he picked up from Hogsmeade earlier that day. "Present," he said, patting his pocket to feel the box.

"Oooh let us see it!" yelled Katie.

"Pleaseeee!" added Hermione.

"Ok ok, jeez," said Harry, pulling the jewelry box out of his pocket. "No making fun of me, cuz' Ron already did that enough for the both of you while we were buying the thing."

"Ron also doesn't have a girlfriend of half a year."

"…touché."

"Now just show us!"

Harry sighed and opened the box.

"Oh my god."

"Harry, this is beautiful. She's going to love it."

"You think so? I just figured it would be the easiest thing for her to wear, because it's small and we'll be running around during the final task and I don't want it to accidentally snag or the clasp to break or whatever…" said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck. "You don't think it's…too much?"

"You did good, kid," said Katie, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Oops, sorry." She licked her finger and went to fix his hair.

"Whoa, ok, you guys can stop mom-ing me now. I got it. I should go pick her up," said Harry, putting his hands up and backing away. "Thanks you guys, love you!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

"_Arielle! Can you help me with my hair, please?" _

Fleur stood in front of her mirror with her blue dress on that she had picked out with Hermione, Katie and Arielle the weekend before. It was a simple, yet elegant sleeveless dress that fit her top half perfectly, and flared out a bit from her stomach down to the top of her knees.

"_Fleur, you look like a princess," _said Arielle, helping her slightly curl her hair to give it a wavy look. _"He's not going to know what hit him."_

Fleur smiled, excited for tonight.

"_You're doing that thing where you smile at yourself randomly again. But, I won't hold it against you because I know you're in loooove and all,"_ said Arielle, smirking. _"So, do you know what he has planned?"_

"_No, he wouldn't tell me. I talked to Katie and Hermione and they said Harry actually brought an idea to them and they just helped him 'set it up' or whatever that meant," _said Fleur, grabbing a gray cardigan from her closet and putting it on over her dress.

"_So what time is Prince Charming coming, anyways?" _asked Arielle, sitting down on Fleur's bed.

"_Ha-ha," _said Fleur. _"And he should be here in about five minutes. I'm sort of nervous…why am I nervous? We've been together for 6 months already…you'd think the butterflies would go away already."_

"_Fleur honey, I think it's probably a good thing they haven't gone away," _said Arielle, chuckling. _"It means you're still as into him as you were before. Well more now, actually. Gosh, has it really been half a year already?" _Arielle stood up and took one of Fleur's hand in hers and twirled her around, whistling. _"You look great, Fleur. I'm really happy for you. Honestly. He's lucky to have you."_

"_Thanks Arielle. I love you," _said Fleur, hugging her cousin. Arielle opened her mouth to say something (probably some cheeky response) when there was a knock on the door.

Arielle disengaged from Fleur's arms and walked swiftly to the door, motioning for Fleur to wait. _"Go wait in the corner or something where he can't see you so you can wow him when you come out."_

"_What? No, that's stupid," _argued Fleur. But Arielle gave her a look and crossed her arms across her chest, so Fleur reluctantly went to the bathroom. She heard Arielle open the door and greet Harry.

"Bonjour, Harry. Hey Princess, Charming is here!" yelled Arielle. Fleur took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, walking over to the door. Harry was standing in the doorway, looking every bit as handsome as a real prince (at least, in Fleur's mind) with his button down shirt and black pants, and was pleasantly surprised to find his tie even matched her dress.

"Hi," she said, walking up to him and giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek. Harry stood there, gaping at her until she put her finger under his chin and closed his mouth. "You'll catch flies," she said, smirking at him.

"Oh, uhh-these are for you," as he presented her with a bouquet of flowers. "You look beautiful, Fleur," he said softly.

She smiled at him and took the flowers from his hand.

"Merci, 'arry," she said.

"Here Fleur, hand them to me and I'll put them in a vase. You two crazy kids should go on your date now," said Arielle, taking the flowers from Fleur and pushing them towards the door. "Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she yelled chuckling, and closed the door before they had a chance to retort.

* * *

Fleur looked beautiful. Granted, she was always beautiful, but tonight she looked simply stunning.

"So where are we going?" asked Fleur, turning her head to look at Harry.

He smiled at her and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. He led her away from the carriages and across the grass.

"Ok, close your eyes," he said, spinning around.

"Hmm…zis izn't where you lead me away to kill me, iz it?" asked Fleur playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to stand behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. "Fleur sweetie, I'm trying to be romantic."

Fleur giggled but allowed Harry to cover her eyes. He kept one hand over her eyes and took her other hand with his free one and pulled her along.

"Ok, andddd here we are," said Harry, uncovering her eyes and sweeping his arm in an exaggerated gesture.

Fleur didn't say anything for a while. Harry looked around at the scene in front of them, a little nervous. With Ron and Neville's help, he had set up a table and chairs under the tree next to the lake they usually sit at. Except the twins managed to somehow provide a canopy (he didn't ask how, he just gave lent them his invisibility cloak for a week in exchange), and Hermione and Fleur had helped him string lights around it. Hermione had placed a notice-me-not charm around the whole area, he really didn't know how she managed to pull _that _off but she was the brightest witch of their age so again, he didn't question it. Harry had even gone as far as to talk to Dumbledore about his plan, just to reassure that nobody would bother them. So he was abusing his champion privileges, sue him.

"Umm…is this ok?" he asked. She still hadn't said anything. "I know it's cheesy but-"

"I love it," Fleur said, interrupting him. "It's beautiful. 'ow did you do zis?"

He turned to look at her and noticed her eyes were sparkling, her smile dazzling.

"I may have had some help from my people," he said, grinning. He led her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her before sitting down across from her. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

"This is special," said Fleur, grabbing his hand from across the table. "You're special."

"That's why I have my own fan club," he joked.

Fleur laughed again, and he smiled.

Damn, he had it bad.

"Is Mister Harry Potter sir and his Misses Fleur ready for dinner?" asked a voice beside them, startling them out of their gazing. Harry turned and smiled at Dobby, who had enthusiastically volunteered to help him serve dinner (but only after Harry had practically forced some money into his hands).

"Yes please, thank you Dobby," he said, turning his gaze back to Fleur, who was smiling softly.

They were quiet for a while, waiting for the food, but it was a comfortable quiet and Harry was content to just sit with her, wondering how he got so lucky.

"So," said Fleur, playing with his fingers that were in her hand. "Tell me more about this fan club."

Harry barked out a laugh.

Damn, he had it bad.

* * *

"You're lying."

"No, I swear."

"How else do you explain it?"

"Just because ze giant squid saved you in ze last task does not mean 'e understands what you are saying," said Fleur, laughing.

"Well, I certainly hope not because I've been ranting by this particular lake since first year, and if he's understood me all these years, he would know that I'm certifiably crazy," said Harry, leaning back.

Fleur smiled at him. They were having a wonderful dinner. She didn't know how he had done it, but he had convinced the kitchen to serve only French cuisine and it was really good. She smiled wistfully. It made her think of home.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Harry.

"Home," she said, looking out over the lake. "I miss it."

"Your house is wonderful," said Harry, nodding his head.

"Oui, but it's not just my house. I miss France, and walking through the streets and my favorite book shop and my favorite pastry place," she said, turning back to him. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers through is. "I'd love to show you all of those places some time."

"I'd love to see them," he said softly.

"Do you think…I mean, I know we haven't talked about it yet…" she said, trailing off. She was suddenly nervous. "Do you think you would like to come to France to visit me this summer?"

She looked at up and found his eyes a bright emerald color. "I'd love to!" he said, excited. His smile faltered a bit though. "Although, I'm not really sure I'd be allowed to…I'm sure my aunt and uncle wouldn't let me go…"

"Oh…" she said, her heart sinking.

"No, you know what? I'll talk to Sirius and Moony, and Dumbledore. We'll figure something out," he said, conviction in his voice. "I want to see where you grew up." He leaned closer to her and said in a softer tone, "I want to know everything about you."

Fleur leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I want to know everyzing about you too."

Harry grinned and kissed her again.

"Hey Fleur?" he asked, standing up and moving his chair closer to hers. "I have something for you."

"You didn't 'ave to get me anyzing 'arry," she said. "Tonight was perfect."

"I know but I wanted to get you something. You deserve something special, because you're such an amazing person. And I want to show you how important you are to me." She watched him as he seemed to brace himself to say something, and she could tell he was nervous. She gave his hand a squeeze to encourage him and he smiled at her, and continued. "This year, I was content on a nice, normal, relaxing year- drama free, which has yet to happen at Hogwarts, by the way," he said, grinning. "I never expected to be entered into this tournament pitting against students way more advanced than me, and I certainly never expected to find a girlfriend, let alone fall in love."

"I love you too, 'arry," she said, giving him another soft kiss.

He looked back at her and she got lost in his eyes again. "My dad knew that my mom was the one for him when he first laid eyes on her. He proposed to her the day they graduated. And I know that we're young- well, you're a bit older, only three years but more like two because you're birthday and-"

"'arry?" interrupted Fleur, her heart beating rapidly. Where was he going with this?

"Oh, right. Sorry." She saw him take another deep breath, and he took both of her hands in his and turned her so she was facing him. "Where was I? Young. Right, young. So I know we're young, but just like my dad knew my mom was it for him, I know that you're it for me. Which might sound cheesy and cliché and way to teenager angsty right now, but there's really no other eloquent way to put this..especially since I'm so nervous and I'm rambling again so I'm just going to show you." He pulled the box out of his pocket with shaky hands and presented it to her, opening the top.

Fleur's eyes widened.

**Merde.**

That can't be…

"Mon dieu! Iz zat-"

"Oh, no! No, no, nooo," said Harry abruptly. "No. I want to show you how much I love you and how serious I am about this relationship. But this is not a proposal. This is a promise."

Fleur watched as he took the piece of jewelry out of the box. It was a simple, yet beautiful ring. It had a small emerald stone on the top, with a silver band. With shaky hands, he took her right hand in his and slid the ring onto her fourth finger. She was speechless. It was perfect. Maybe she should have been concerned that they had only been together for 6 months, or that they were young, or that this was the part of every cliché teenage romance movie or novel, where the young couple believe themselves to be in love, only to break up months later over something arbitrary, but the most pressing thought that passed through her head were none of these. No, the most glaringly obvious thought she had was that she felt the same way as him.

"Do you-do you like it? I got a ring instead of a necklace or bracelet because i thought it would be the most practical for you to wear, since we'll be running around and dueling and-oh god, I should have asked you that before I put it on your finger. I shouldn't have assumed. Hermione's always teling me, 'Harry, assume makes an ass out of you and me', and I just thought-"

She cut him off with a kiss, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him close. Her other hand traveled to cup the side of his face and she felt him wrap his arms around hers. She deepened the kiss, slow and passionate like. Finally, they pulled apart.

She leaned her forehead against his and opened her eyes, blue meeting green. "I love it, 'arry. It's beautiful."

Harry grinned at her, that Potter grin she absolutely loved. Yes, she knew that he had a patented name for it. But she loved him, so she could really care less.

"Dance with me?" he asked, standing up and holding his hand out.

"Zere's no music," she said, but put her hand in his nonetheless and walked with him to the other side of the canopy. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers went around his neck. She was reminiscent of their first dance at the Yule Ball, one of the turning points in their relationship. In such a short amount of time she had fallen in love, and she knew she was young, and it was a cliché thing to say, but she couldn't help but think about forever. Is this what normal teenage girls did? When she was younger, her father read her stories of princesses and princes, and the prince would always rescue the princess. But she would always remind her dad at the end of the story that this was not true.

"_Papa,"_ she always said, _"I think that the princess should save the prince. Girls are tougher than boys._" And she'd always cross her arms and pout. And he'd always chuckle and tell her she was right.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Harry softly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She turned her head to look at him. "Just how the boy iz always ze one to save ze girl," she whispered back.

"That's not true," he said, voice still soft. She gazed into his emerald eyes, entranced. "You might be a princess, but you never needed saving."

"Hmm?" she asked quietly, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"If anything you saved me."

"How so?" she asked, intrigued.

"My life is good now that you're here. I love my friends and family, but I _love_ you. I didn't think I would ever know how to love somebody else with every fiber of my being. But then you swooped in. You saved my heart," he chuckled.

She giggled. "Mon dieu, zat was cheesy, 'arry." She looked up at him and saw his eyes filled with mirth, mirroring hers. She was so happy. "But sweet, regardless." She kissed him softly, lingering for a moment. "I'll always save you, my prince" she whispered.

"That's all I'm asking for, princess," he said back, just as softly.

She smiled and buried her head back in the crook of his neck.

Damn, she had it bad.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so this has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever written in the history of ever. But hey, this is technically a fairytale so some cheesiness is required, right? Anyways, this chapter was pretty much just fluff galore, but it **_**is **_**their anniversary, and they're in love! Anyways, the final task should be the next chapter, and since it is the most obvious place in the story for something bad to happen, I figured I would go a little overboard with the sweetness in this chapter so you all have something to cling on when the bad times are happening. Muahahahaaa. Just kidding! Not really though. Next chapter coming soon! Sit tight and thanks for reading!**


	18. The Third Task

"Everybody quiet down!"

The talking stopped and everyone's attention turned to the front of the room, where Harry and Cedric were standing. Most of the student body was back in the room of requirement, and it was the night before the final task.

"Err-thanks," said Harry. He pushed Cedric forward. "Ced has something to say."

Cedric playfully scowled at Harry. "Gee, thanks Harry." He turned back to the crowd. "So we just wanted to say thanks for coming out to this unofficial party for the champions. We've only got two weeks left together, and we'll all go our separate ways. This get together was a way to remember the new friends we've made, or _more_ than friends, in Harry and a certain Beauxbatons champion's case, that have been made this year," he said, putting Harry in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" Harry yelled indignantly as everyone laughed at the two boys.

"Harry, it was a mess before that happened," Katie quipped from the other side of the boys.

"Don't worry sweetie, it looks very nice," said Fleur, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek as Cedric released him.

Harry scowled and stepped back, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"As I was saying before Harry rudely interrupted," continued Cedric, as Harry scoffed in the background, "this is a celebration of all different people coming together and finding common ground. And we, the champions, just wanted to thank you all for your support. We couldn't have made it through this year without you all." He winked at Cho, who sent him a wink of her own. He grinned before continuing. "No matter the outcome, this has been one hell of an experience that I know I'll never forget. So here's to all of us. Who's like us?" He raised his glass up and everybody mimicked him. "Damn few." Everyone cheered and took a sip of their drink, and the chatter started up again as Cedric stepped off of the chair he was using as a stand.

"Zat was beautiful, Cedric," said Fleur, giving him a hug when he stepped down.

"You are very good vith vords," said Viktor, giving him a handshake.

"Yeah Ceddy," said Harry, grinning and slapping the older boy on the back. "I'll be sure to vote for you for Minister of Magic if you have that kind of inspiring speech for your campaign." He sniffed and wiped away a mock tear. "A tear _almost _escaped. _Almost_."

Cedric grinned and slung his arm over Harry's shoulder. "Come on, guys. Let's go mingle."

Harry laughed and turned and winked at Fleur. He was in a great mood. Tomorrow was the end of the tournament, and as much as he thanked the tournament for bringing him and Fleur together, he was ready for it to be over. The past month had been crazy, with Hermione's training schedule and practice for the final quidditch match. He was surprised he actually showed up to classes the past couple of months- granted, he did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of one of Professor McGonagall's glares, so that might have something to do with it.

He was actually pulling decent grades in all of his classes, obviously excluding potions- but he had real potential for Transfiguration and DADA. When Professor McGonagall had commented on his drastic improvements in her class, he had shrugged his shoulders and told her he decided that he needed to work harder. But he knew it was more than that; it was mostly because of the newfound information Remus and Sirius had provided him with about his father- his dad was a genius in Transfiguration. And what boy doesn't want to be like his dad?

But after tomorrow, he could finally relax. The quidditch final was something he was looking forward to, and the anticipation was making him crazy. After the final task, he could just focus on Fleur and quidditch, which if he was being honest with himself, something he could find himself doing the rest of his life. Though he had to admit (to himself of course, because Hermione would never let him hear the end of it if he admitted it to her) that he was actually enjoying his classes now, despite Snape. Transfiguration had joined at the very top of his favorites list alongside DADA, and it might have been the tournament, or Harry wanting to be more like his dad, or Hermione's constant prodding, but for once, he was actually enjoying class.

"So, you nervous for tomorrow Hare-Bear?" Katie asked from beside him, startling him out of his thoughts. The twins, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were all together, as Harry stood with his quidditch team. Fleur was off with Arielle and Cedric, and Viktor was (most likely) somewhere with Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny.

"I guess…Hermione's had me learning new spells like crazy this past month. I think I'm mostly excited with all of this being over so everything can go back to normal."

"I hate it break it to you little bro," said Angelina, slinging her arm over his shoulder. "But you've never been normal."

Alicia slung her arm over his shoulder from his other side. "Tis true, Harry. You have been in the middle of every weird conspiracy that has transpired at this school since you've been here."

"And technically, entering you in the tournament _was_ somebody's attempt to kill you this year," said Katie.

"Gee, thanks guys. You really know how to make me feel all warm and fuzzy," he said sarcastically. The twins guffawed at that and downed the rest of their butter beer.

"Cheer up, Harrikins!"

"Tomorrow you'll be done-"

"-and then we get to-"

"-kick some Durmstrang ass-"

"-again!" they finished together.

"Get the snitch or die trying!" they all yelled, and proceeded to dog pile on top of Harry.

"Ahh. Guys, get off! Oomph," yelled Harry as he fell down under the added weight. "I hate you guys."

"You love us!" shouted the twins.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off!"

"Hmph. The spotlight has really changed you, Harry," said Angelina, shaking her head and helping Alicia up.

"Yeah, the little brother _we_ know wouldn't complain about something as mundane as a dog pile," added Alicia.

"Oh wait…" said Katie.

"Yes he would," finished the twins together as the quidditch teammates all smiled. Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face too.

"You guys are the worst," Harry said, but his face still had the Potter grin on it.

"Let's go be social," said Katie, smiling, as she linked her arm with his and they all walked to the center of the room to find the rest of their friends.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing still eating?"

Harry turned to see the stern face of Professor McGonagall staring down at him as he was eating his eggs.

"I'm…still hungry?" asked Harry. "Is this a trick question?"

"Mr. Potter, the other champions have gathered in the different room to greet their families. And they're waiting on you."

"Oh…I just figured that nobody was going to come for me," said Harry sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall's stern look faltered for a second. "Well, you were wrong Mr. Potter. Now finish swallowing the rest of your breakfast and come with me please."

Harry hastily stood up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. She led him to a classroom and swung the door open.

"Prongslet!" yelled a voice.

Harry turned his head and a real, genuine Potter smile appeared on his face.

"Moony! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Harry, running to his pseudo-uncle and jumping into his arms. "And you brought Snuffles!" he yelled, as a the shaggy black dog jumped on Harry and licked his face. "Eww, get off Snuffles!"

Remus laughed and Snuffles barked, and Harry turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks for contacting my family, Minny," said Harry happily.

Professor McGonagall almost smiled as she said, "Don't call me that." She left the chambers and Harry turned back to his family.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," he said, giving Remus another hug.

"We wouldn't miss it, kiddo," said Remus, ruffling Harry's hair. "We're so proud of you, Harry. And your parents would be too. You have a chance to win this thing!" Snuffles barked in what was apparently agreement as he licked Harry again.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when a little blur of blonde jumped into his arms. He had just enough time to wrap his arms around the blur as Moony steadied him from behind.

"'arry!"

Harry looked down into the face of Gabrielle, who had seemingly spotted him in the room and rushed to greet him.

"Hi cutie!" said Harry, grinning down at her. "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"Favorite?" she asked, her blue eyes widening as she peered up at him.

"Don't tell Fleur," Harry mock whispered.

"Too late," said a voice behind Harry, and he turned around to face Fleur, who had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, with her parents failing to hide their amusement at the scene behind her.

"Fleur! Hi sweetie!" greeted Harry, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek with Gabrielle, who was still in Harry's arms, briefly sandwiched between them. Fleur just smiled and shook her head at the two, as Harry swung Gabrielle around so she could scramble onto his shoulders.

"Hi Jean, Apolline," said Harry, shaking their hands. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oui, it iz nice to see you to, 'arry," said Apolline.

"We're looking forward to ze final task tonight," said Jean. "And we are staying until ze quidditch match next week."

"Yay!" yelled Gabrielle, perched on top of Harry's shoulders. She was clinging to him with her little arms wrapped tightly over the top of Harry's head.

Harry chuckled and gave Fleur a wink, who was smiling at the pair in front of her.

"Jean, Apolline, I'd like you to meet my family. This is Remus Lupin, my most favorite uncle," said Harry. Snuffles barked and Fleur chuckled at the group. Harry stepped aside so Remus could step forward.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Remus. "And thank you for having Harry over. Don't mind Snuffles, he's just jealous that I'm Harry's favorite."

"You're my favorite dogfather, Snuffles," said Harry, patting Snuffles head.

"It's nice to meet you," said Jean, shaking Remus' hand. "Which of 'arry's parents were you related to?"

"Ahh, we're not technically related. I'm one of Harry's father's best friends. We met here at Hogwarts actually. I was a good friend of Lily, Harry's mother, as well."

"It seems like 'ogwarts is a place where lifelong bonds are formed," said Apolline, glancing at Harry and Fleur. Harry blushed while Fleur actually face-palmed and groaned out a muffled, "Maman…"

"I think it's cute, Prongslet," said Remus with a cheeky grin. "And from that ring on her finger, it looks like you were thinking the same thing. Actually-"

"Ok!" said Harry, cutting Remus off. "How would everybody like a tour of Hogwarts?"

The adults chuckled as Harry took off, Gabrielle still on his shoulders, and the group followed him out of the classroom and into the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman yelled from the podium. The stands around the quidditch pitch were filled to the brim with people, all waiting to see who would walk away with the Triwizard Cup. "For the third and final task for this year's tournament, the champions will have to venture into the unknown and make their way through the maze! There are many different surprises awaiting them around every corner! The Triwizard Cup was placed at the center of the maze by our very own Professor Moody only minutes ago, and the first champion to reach the cup will be crowned the winner of this year's tournament!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Harry wiped his palms on his pants. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He just prayed that all the training Hermione had put him through held up. He looked up into the stands to where he saw the large sign that read, "Potter for President". He smiled and waved at his family, who were sitting in the stands with his quidditch team and his best friends. He turned his attention back to Bagman.

"If a champion finds themselves in trouble and unable to continue, they will shoot red sparks up from their wand and a professor will come and get them. Now then, the champions will enter the maze in order of their point standings. In first place is our youngest champion, Mr. Potter, with a total of 91 points! Mr. Potter, please report to the starting line!"

Harry took a deep breath and walked over to the front of the maze, but was pulled back and embraced in a tight hug.

"Be careful, 'arry," whispered Fleur, and she gave him a short but sweet kiss. Harry swore he could hear the crowd collectively make an _awww_ sound.

"I'll see you in the winner's circle, sweetie," he said, smiling and giving her hand a squeeze. "I love you." The crowd was getting louder, if that was even possible, so before she could respond he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took his place at the starting line. He waited until he heard a loud bang, and he took off running into the maze.

As soon as he entered, it was silent. "Well, this isn't creepy at all…" murmured Harry. "Point me," he said, and his wand pointed him north. "Remind me to thank Hermione when I get out of here…and stop talking to yourself, crazy." He kept walking and turned the corner only to come face to face with a dementor. He thought about Fleur and said the incantation.

"Expecto patronum," he said, and Prongs burst out of the tip of his wand, but it passed straight through the dementor. "What the…ooooh. Riddikulus!" he shouted, and the hooded figure was now sporting bright pink robes, then disappeared. Harry chuckled and kept going. He walked on for a while, wand at the ready and fully alert for the next challenge. So far, it hadn't been much. He turned the corner and stopped abruptly because something was blocking his path. It was a sphinx.

"Umm…hi. Can I go through…?" he asked her.

"Only if you answer my riddle."

"Oh. Ok. What is it?"

The sphinx cleared it throat and said: "Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?"

"…seriously?"

"What?" the sphinx asked, a bit indignantly, or so Harry thought.

"That was like, one line. Aren't your riddles usually longer?"

"Would you _like_ a harder one?" it asked, snorting.

"Oh, no. Uhh, can you repeat it?"

The sphinx huffed. "Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?"

Harry thought for a while, and then it hit him. "Is it, a shadow?" he asked.

"Hmm, that is correct Mr. Potter," said the sphinx. "You may pass." It stepped aside and Harry walked past it hurriedly. He rounded another corner but froze when he heard someone yelling.

"HEY! STOP! WHA-AAAAAAAH!"

Harry's heart was pounding as he ran towards the source of the screaming. He finally rounded another corner to see Cedric on the ground, writhing in pain and Viktor with his wand trained on him.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand at Viktor, and he crumpled to the ground. Harry rushed over to Cedric and helped him sit up.

"Ced! What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I don't-I don't know…" said Cedric, shaking his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. But there's something wrong with Viktor…he-he used the crucio on me."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't him. His eyes were all glazed over, like he was in a trance…oh merlin, I think he was imperiused!"

"Imperiused? But…who would do that?"

"I don't know…but this whole thing is giving me the chills. Help me up, will ya?"

Harry extended his hand and Cedric grabbed onto his arm, pulling himself up.

"I'm gonna send some red sparks up for him," said Harry. "I don't like this either. Have you ran into Fleur yet?"

"No, I-"

Cedric was cut off by another scream, but this one Harry recognized right away.

"Fleur!" he yelled, running in the direction he thought the scream came from.

"Harry! Wait!" yelled Cedric, running after him. They continued to run until Cedric stopped Harry.

"Let go! I need to check on her!" yelled Harry, struggling.

"Harry, wait! Look! Up in the sky!" Harry looked up and saw red sparks from where the noise had come from. "See? She's ok! She set up red sparks, which means she got out of the maze. But the only way this stupid thing is going to end is if one of us finds that cup. And the sooner we do that, the sooner we can get out of here. So I need you to keep your cool, ok?"

Harry took a couple of deep breaths and nodded his head. "Cool. Right, cool. Ok. I can do that." He turned towards Cedric. "Hey Ced, do you think we should stick together?"

"Definitely," said Cedric, shaking his head in agreement. "Something is going on. If Viktor was imperiused, it had to be by someone who had access to him right before the task started. Which means it was somebody on the staff…and it was probably the same person who put your name in the cup! Harry! We need to get out of here ASAP! We need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Then let's go find that cup," said Harry, straightening his shoulders. He knew what was going to happen next; it was what always happened. Someone was about to make an attempt on his life, and he would be damned if Cedric got caught in the crossfire. "Ced, stay close to me, ok? Statistics say that someone is going to try to kill me tonight. And I don't want you to get caught in the middle."

Cedric solemnly nodded his head, and Harry got the feeling that the older boy understood just how many life or death situations Harry had been in since starting at Hogwarts.

"Point me," said Harry, and the two continued on through the maze, winding and weaving.

* * *

"Ced! Is that it?" asked Harry, pointing towards something glowing.

"I think it is! Come on, let's end this stupid thing!" said Cedric excitedly. They jogged over to the light, and it was indeed the Triwizard Cup.

"Cedric, watch out!"

Harry saw Cedric turn just in time to avoid being trampled to death by a spider. A huge spider.

"Goddammit Aragog and his stupid relatives!" Harry yelled. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" He successfully got the spiders attention away from Cedric, but now it was looking directly at Harry. "Crap. Reducto!"

"Reducto!" "Bombarda!"

Harry and Cedric's spells had hit the spider at the same time, one in its chest and on it's back, and it crumpled to the ground. It was silent for a few seconds.

"That was…"

"horrifying. I hate spiders," finished Harry. He carefully walked around the large beast and next to Cedric, who was standing near the cup. "Go on, take it! Let's get out of here," said Harry, shoving Cedric towards the cup.

Cedric shook his head and shoved Harry forward instead. "I would have been dead if it wasn't for you. You helped me with the dragons."

"You helped me with the second clue."

"You helped me with that spider."

"No, _you_ helped _me_ with that spider."

"This is stupid. We helped each other!" yelled Cedric, throwing his hands in the air. "Would you just take the stupid thing?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "You know what, there's no time for this. I say we take it together."

"Together?"

"Co-champions. A double Hogwarts victory," said Harry, grinning. Cedric grinned back, and the two boys reached out and touched the cup at the same time. All Harry saw was Cedric's confused face as he was sucked into what felt like a vacuum.

"Ow! What the bloody hell?" asked Cedric loudly. Harry had landed equally as hard as Cedric, the cup landing a few feet away from them.

"What…" Harry looked around. "Is this…a graveyard?" He turned around to look at the tombstone he was sitting on.

**Tom Riddle**

Oh shit. He knew that name. He had learned it second year, in the Chamber of Secrets when he had almost died. Again.

"Do you think this is part of the tournament? Like, a secret fourth task?"

"Cedric. Get the cup. Get the cup right now!"

"What?"

"_Kill the spare,_" hissed a voice from the darkness.

"Cedric, accio the cup and tell Dumbledore that it's Voldemort! Go now! I'll hold him off."

"What-no! I'm not-"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry reacted on instinct and tackled Cedric to the ground, and he heard a snap and knew Cedric had just broken something. But Harry didn't care as the green light just flew over their heads. "Cedric, get Dumbledore!" Harry scrambled to his feet. "Stupefy! Reducto! Stupefy!"

"Accio cup!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cedric disappear and the green light passed harmlessly through the air.

"Stupefy!"

Harry heard shrill laughter, and that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

* * *

Fleur was scared. She had come across those huge skrewts she knew Hagrid had, and one had attacked her and forced her to send up red sparks to forfeit. But that was an hour ago, and Harry and Cedric were still in the maze. When she had been rescued and came out of the maze, she found out about Viktor attacking Cedric. There was a rumor going around that he had been imperiused, and Viktor was being kept in the medical tent under the watchful eye of his headmaster and some ministry officials.

"_Where are they…" _she murmured, wrapping the blanket she had been giving around her tighter. Her father's grip on her tightened as well, as if he could sense her fear.

"_It'll be ok, Fleur. Harry will be ok. He is more than capable of handling himself," _her father whispered, and Fleur nodded her head. He was going to be ok. He had to be.

"There!" someone shouted, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Fleur flung the blanket off and ran down to the front of the maze where the Hogwarts professors and the ministry officials were crowding. She pushed her way through, but everybody was yelling and the crowd was cheering and she just wanted to find Harry.

"Mr. Diggory, where's Mr. Potter?" she heard Professor McGonagall ask.

Fleur pushed her way to the front. Cedric was shouting something.

"Quiet!" yelled Dumbledore, using what had to be a powerful sonorous charm because the stadium went silent.

"The cup was a portkey! It was a trap! Harry's with Voldemort!" yelled Cedric, still kneeling on the ground and cradling what looked to be a broken arm.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Diggory? The boy is mad!" yelled the minister.

"Professor Dumbledore! Harry-Harry is- he's in a graveyard! He said-he said it was Voldemort and he- he told me to get the cup and-and get out of there! He told me to come and get you! Oh god, they tried to kill me! He saved my life!" Cedric tried to stand up, only to stumble and fall again. "Professor, you have to go save him! He's fighting Voldemort!" Cedric stood up again, successfully this time and grabbed onto Dumbledore. "Voldemort's got Harry! You have to go save him!"

Dumbledore handed the distraught Cedric over to Professor Sprout and turned around. "Pomona, please stay here and take care of the students. Remus, Snuffles," he said, and Fleur turned to see Harry's family behind them, along with the quidditch team and Ron and Hermione. They must have ran down when the cup returned, thinking Harry would be back. They all had horrified looks on their faces, and Fleur was sure her face mirrored theirs. She knew they had heard what Cedric had said too. "Come with me. Minerva, Filius, you two come with me as well. We're going to need the backup. Cornelius, you- Cornelius!" yelled Dumbledore, and Fleur could see why Harry looked up to the Professor in that moment. He was a leader. The customary twinkle Fleur had gotten so used to seeing in Dumbledore's eyes were gone, replaced with a ice cold blue. But it somehow comforted Fleur. Dumbledore was in control of the situation. He was going to save Harry.

"Oh for merlin's sake, Cornelius!" The minister seemed frozen. "Expecto patronum!" A phoenix erupted from Dumbledore's wand and he spoke to it. "Kingsley, we need backup!" He pointed his wand at the cup and murmured something, and a duplicate cup arrived. "We're taking the original port key to the location, and when you and your team arrive take this second one!"

Remus, Sirius, still in the form of Padfoot, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore all gathered around the cup. Dumbledore looked up, and caught Fleur's eye. He nodded once at her, and the group disappeared.

Only then did Fleur collapse into whosever arms were holding her. She looked up through her tears and saw her parents had wrapped their arms around her.

_"Papa, Maman, if anything happens to him…"_

_ "He is a survivor. He will be ok, my flower," _whispered her father, hugging her tighter.

But it didn't comfort Fleur. The one person who could console her was the one missing. Fleur could do nothing but wait.


	19. The Graveyard

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. It was dark. Where his eyes still closed? No, it was night time. He blinked again and his eyes adjusted to the light. He tried to move his arms, and found he couldn't. He turned his head and saw why. He was tied down. He looked at his feet and realized he was tied to something. A tombstone. He was in a graveyard. It was the third task and he had been taken to the graveyard. He looked up and saw something that turned his blood cold.

"Wormtail," snarled Harry, the sight of his parent's traitor making him struggle even harder against the restraints. "You coward!" shouted Harry, as Wormtail ignored him and came closer.

Wormtail pointed his wand at the ground beneath the tombstone and murmured something. A bone flew out of the ground, and Wormtail took it over to the cauldron that was already boiling. **"****Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," **he heard Wormtail say, and he dropped the bone in. Then Wormtail took a knife out of his pocket. "**Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master,"** and Harry watched, horrified, as Wormtail cut off his own hand. Then Wormtail turned back towards Harry, and Harry couldn't look away. He came closer to where Harry was tied up, and raised the knife to Harry's arm.** "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe," **said Wormtail, and dug his knife into Harry's forearm. Harry gritted his teeth, refusing to scream. Wormtail cut down Harry's arm, then took a step back and turned back to the cauldron, letting a couple drops of blood from the knife drip into the cauldron. Harry's arm hurt, but he couldn't even think of the pain as his entire being was frozen- not by any spell, no, but by terror. He watched as something rose out of the cauldron, and Harry instantly knew who it was.

"Robe me, Wormtail," hissed a voice, and Harry could recognize it as the same voice he saw when he faced dementors- this was the man who had killed his parents. It was Voldemort. And he was back.

"Harry Potter," said the voice, and Harry could make out the outline of a figure, robes billowing in the slight breeze that crossed the graveyard. "I have waited 13 years for this…" The figure came closer, and Harry fought to not cringe away. He was a Gryffindor, but more importantly, he was his father and mother's son- he was a Potter- and he would not back down from fear.

But as the figure got closer, until he was a foot from him, Harry couldn't help but cringe a little- Voldemort looked horrifying. His eyes, slits on his face, were bright red, and his face a dull gray. His face seemed to be stuck in a permanent sneer.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, as bravely as he could.

"What do I want…" repeated Voldemort, his voice almost sounding like a hiss. "I want to know how a mere baby defeated me all those years ago." Voldemort got even closer to Harry, tracing his finger along Harry's scar. He took a step back, and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I want everyone who doubted the great Lord Voldemort to witness your downfall." He rolled his sleeve up and pressed down on a tattoo on his arm, the same shape Harry had seen at the quidditch world cup this past summer. The Dark Mark.

**"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A**

**Muggle and a fool. . . very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. ..."**

**Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.**

**"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. ... He didn't like magic, my father . . .**

**"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him ... I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ."**

**Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.**

**"Listen to me, reliving family history . . ." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . ."**

Figures started to appear around the graveyard, all dressed in black cloaks and masks. Harry sucked in another breath. The Dark Mark. Death Eaters. Voldemort had called his followers. The Death Eaters seemed to realize their leader was indeed in front of them, and dropped to their knees, kneeling, almost simultaneously. One of them approached him and kneeled at Voldemort's feet, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master, master…" murmured the Death Eater, and the others echoed him. Harry felt sick to his stomach. The Death Eaters lined up and took turns kissing the hem of his robes, and Harry became increasingly sick. He couldn't believe this was happening. What the hell was he going to do?

Voldemort went on to describe his rise to power, and talked about the night the killing curse rebounded back to him. Harry saw that Voldemort's followers listened with rapt attention, as if Voldemort was the greatest thing in the world. Harry felt like throwing up.

"…and now, I can finally finish what I started all those years ago in Godric's Hollow," Voldemort was saying, as Harry tuned back in and was trying to regain his bearings. Voldemort stepped up to Harry and raised his wand, and the ropes that held Harry to the headstone disappeared. Harry fell to his knees.

"Now, I am truly untouchable!" said Voldemort, and pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio!"

Harry felt pain like he'd never felt before. It was excruciating. He ground his teeth together, willing himself not to scream. He succeeded to only grunt.

"You do not scream, Harry Potter," said Voldemort. Harry struggled to one knee, then the other, and stood up, drawing himself up to his full height. Voldemort's red eyes became narrower, and he pointed his wand at Harry again. "Crucio!" Harry fell back down to one knee, but again did not scream. _Fleur,_ he thought. _Hermione, Ron, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius_. He chanted the names of his loved ones in his mind to distract himself from the pain. He heard Voldemort yell the curse again, and again Harry repeated the names, picturing their faces with him. Harry stood up again.

"Imperio!" yelled Voldemort. "Bow to me, Harry Potter."

Harry struggled and fell again to one knee. He felt his body move. But his mind was screaming at him, yelling him to stand up. Harry braced one hand on the ground and pushed himself up.

"No," Harry gritted out, teeth clenched.

Voldemort's eyes widened. "Impressive, Mr. Potter. But I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you. Wormtail, give him back his wand."

Wormtail scrambled forward and threw Harry's wand at his feet. Harry sneered at Wormtail, and his anger came back in full force. He knew he was scared; anybody in their right mind would be. But it was a mixture of scared and angry, and so Harry picked up his wand, and realized he was about to go toe-to-toe with the most evil wizard of all time. And he was thoroughly unprepared.

"You've been taught to duel, Mr. Potter?" said Voldemort, eyes trained on Harry.

Harry's mind was racing. He knew both defensive and offensive spells, thanks to Hermione and her training. But he couldn't really imagine those would be a huge help when his opponent was throwing unforgivables everywhere. He knew one disarming spell: Expelliarmus. But it was better than nothing.

"We bow to one another," began Voldemort while Harry was still thinking. Voldemort bent a little, but still kept eye contact with Harry. "Now Harry, you must bow. Your parents would have wanted you to show some manners."

Harry gritted his teeth again. He was not going to let Voldemort get into his mind. He would not manipulate him. Voldemort was smiling- well, as much as he could smile with a lipless mouth. Harry did not bow.

"I said, bow," said Voldemort, raising his wand, pointing it at Harry. Harry felt his body jerk down, as if some invisible hands were bending him forward. The Death Eaters around them jeered and laughed.

"Now then," said Voldemort softly, and Harry felt himself jerk back up. Red eyes met green.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort, and Harry dove to his left, the curse just barely missing him.

Harry scrambled to his feet and fired off his own spell. "Stupefy!"

Voldemort waved his wand and the spell flew harmlessly into the air. The Death Eaters laughed, and Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry again. "Crucio!"

This time the spell hit Harry, and he fell to his knees. His body was on fire. "Tonight, Harry Potter, you die," he heard Voldemort say. Harry was on his hands and knees.

"Reducto!" yelled Harry, and while Voldemort was blocking the spell, Harry scrambled behind a huge tombstone, mind racing.

_Ok_, thought Harry. _I'm about to die. I'm about to die._

"Mr. Potter, it is not proper for a wizard to hide during a duel. Come out and face me," he heard Voldemort taunt, and the Death Eaters were getting louder.

Harry took another deep breath. _Oh, what the hell,_ thought Harry. He got to his feet and walked back to the front of the tombstone.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and he smiled at Harry. "Now you will join your parents, Harry Potter. Avada kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

They had shouted at the same time, and Harry's red curse collided with Voldemort's green one.

"What is this!" he heard Voldemort yell. Harry was thinking the same thing.

Suddenly a figure came out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and floated towards Harry.

_"Don't break the connection,"_ said the figure, and Harry blinked rapidly. It was his mother, he was sure of it. He had only seen pictures of course, but he'd know her face anywhere. She was beautiful. Her red hair was vibrant, and green eyes mirrored Harry's exactly. He really did have his mother's eyes.

"Mum…" Harry whispered.

_"Don't break the connection. Your father is on his way, my brave, beautiful boy,"_ she said, placing her hand on top of his. He couldn't feel it, but he could see it. Another figure came out of Voldemort's wand and appeared next to her. His father.

_"Son, listen to your mother. Help is on the way. When I say now, you let go. Do you understand?"_ his father said.

Harry could only stare at the vision of his parents. "Dad…" he murmured.

His father gave him a sad smile and his hand joined his mother's, helping Harry hold the connection. _"Do you understand, Harry?"_

Harry nodded, and his determination returned. He might die tonight, but his parents were here. And somehow, that made everything better.

"_Now!"_ shouted his parents, and Harry turned his wand upwards, the connection breaking and an explosion of red and green took to the sky. Harry dove behind the tombstone as he heard Death Eaters shouting, and several pops.

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He peered around the corner, where the sight before him astonished him. Remus was battling several Death Eaters at once, as was Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore had taken on Voldemort. And Harry's eyes found the person who was shouting his name.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out in relief, and rushed forward into the arms of his godfather. "Sirius! Is Cedric-"

"He's fine, Harry," said Sirius. "Go back behind the tombstone and stay out of sight, ok? We're going to finish this."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Sirius cut him off again. "Now, Harry. Go." Harry didn't think he ever heard his godfather so serious before, and so he nodded. He grabbed Sirius' arm before he could pull away. "Sirius! I love you. Be careful," said Harry, and Sirius gave him a grin, the same one Harry was used to seeing on his godfather's face.

"Will do, pup," said Sirius, and he turned and rushed off to help Remus. Harry dove back behind the tombstone, but he couldn't help but watch. He wanted to help, but he knew he would just be in the way. He didn't know any useful spells- that much was clear from his duel against Voldemort. He watched with wide eyes, and saw that the tides were turning in their favor. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were moving faster than he had ever seen, and he could hardly believe it. They had taken down most of the Death Eaters they were dueling, and were tying them up. Remus and Sirius were doing great too, taking down their own opponents. Despite being outnumbered, Harry's family was doing well. They were surviving.

"Ahhhh!"

He heard Voldemort scream, a pure, unadulterated sound of fury, and Harry whipped his head around to see that Voldemort was standing across from Dumbledore, and looked to be losing. Harry stared at Dumbledore. He always knew Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, but seeing him in his element, displaying magic that Harry could only dream of- Harry was in awe.

"Crucio!" Harry heard, and turned to see Wormtail had somehow managed to stay standing and had aimed it at Dumbledore. Dumbledore moved faster than a man his age should be able to, and dodged the curse.

"Stupefy," said Dumbledore, and Wormtail dropped, stunned. Sirius rushed forward and bound Wormtail in ropes.

Dumbledore turned in time to hear Voldemort scream, and point his wand at Sirius.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry didn't even think about it, he just reacted. He flung his body from behind the tomb and in front of Sirius, whose eyes were wide open. The last thing Harry saw was Remus lunging forward; he seemed to be shouting something, before the green curse hit Harry in the chest and he collapsed on the ground, darkness enveloping him.


	20. Indestructible

Fleur wasn't sure how to describe all of the emotions that were swirling around inside of her. Scared was definitely at the top of the list. She was sitting in the medical tent, her mother and father on either side of her. Arielle was sitting next to them, and Gabrielle was sitting on her lap; Harry's friends were all crowded in the tent, waiting.

_"Fleur?"_

Fleur looked down at Gabrielle, who looked up at her through tears in her eyes.

_"Hmm?"_

_"Where's Harry?"_ asked Gabrielle, and Fleur felt her heart break. It was just a testament to the effect Harry had on people. In such a short amount of time, she had come to love him, she had known that he was her forever. His family loved him too. Her sister, her sweet, innocent, beautiful sister would be heartbroken if something happened to Harry.

Fleur gave Gabrielle a watery smile. _"He got a little bit lost. But he'll be back."_

Gabrielle gave a small nod and snuggled farther into Fleur's arms.

"Hey Fleur," she heard, and looked up to find Ron and Hermione standing in front of her. They each gave her a reassuring smile, and she gave a small one back.

"I don't know what I'll do if 'e doesn't make it," Fleur whispered. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, and seemed to be having a silent conversation with one another. Fleur noticed that the three of them- Harry, Hermione and Ron- or the Golden Trio, as she knew they were called, often did that. It made her heart ache for Harry.

"Fleur, there's something you should know about Harry," started Hermione, dragging a chair over and sitting across from her. Ron grabbed another chair and sat next to Hermione. "Harry is indestructible."

Ron nodded along with Hermione. "It's his hard head," he said, nonchalantly. "I love him, but he's got a bloody thick skull. Let me tell you about our first year, when Hermione dragged Harry and I through a trap door-"

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione indignantly, slapping the back of his head. "I think it's the other way around!" She turned back to Fleur and her family. "Ron and Harry dragged _me_ through a trap door," she said. Her shouts had gained the attention of the rest of the people in the tent, and they were slowly gathering around the two. Katie was there, as was Alicia and Angelina. Fred and George sat on the floor next to the group, and Neville and Ginny pushed Cedric's bed next to everyone. "See, it all started with a troll…" began Hermione, and Fleur couldn't help but be thankful. She knew what Ron and Hermione were doing. They were giving her a distraction; something to think about other than the missing Harry. Hearing these stories comforted her, and she listened with rapt attention. She smiled when she first heard of how the Golden Trio became best friends, and how Harry had made the quidditch team his first year and how the three of them managed to trick Hagrid into giving them information. The rest of the group listened as well, enamored with the story, and looking for the same distraction. These were the people who loved Harry the most in the world, and they clung to Ron and Hermione's every word in order to feel better. The Harry in the story sounded exactly like their Harry- her Harry.

"-and then, I yell, "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" bellowed Ron, and everyone chuckled. Hermione whacked Ron on the back of the head, again. She had been doing that an increasing number of times as they came closer and closer to the sorcerer's stone. "But beautiful, brilliant Hermione- who always seemed to find her head before Harry and I- cast the spell and we dropped through the devil's snare. The next obstacle-"

Ron was cut off by shouts coming from outside the tent. Ron and Hermione looked at one another, and everyone else looked around, before Fleur shot out of her seat and ran outside of the tent, Ron and Hermione and everybody else who was gathered in tow. A group of people were huddled in front of where the maze was. She saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in the front, with Professor Flitwick next to them. Her heart began to pound harder as she got closer. Where was Harry?

Remus and Sirius were on the ground, kneeling, but appeared to be ok. _Where was he, s_he though frantically.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, vocalizing Fleur's thoughts. As they got closer, they saw that Remus and Sirius were kneeling besides something. Fleur heard them sobbing, Sirius shouting incoherently. It sounded like he was shouting Harry's name.

**No.**

"Where is he?" Fleur was practically shouting, and she finally reached them, but stopped cold. She finally saw him. He was what Remus and Sirius were kneeling next to. She heard the sobbing, heard ministry officials shouting and Dumbledore looked like he aged about ten more years. The minister was shouting something at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore wasn't listening. Fleur kept moving and reached Remus and Sirius, kneeling down beside them.

"'arry," she whispered, looking down at him. He was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. He looked peaceful. "'arry," she said louder. "Wake up sweetie," she said, sweeping his hair off of his forehead. She put her hands on each side of his face. "'arry!" she said again. She was shouting now, shaking him. "'arry, wake up! This isn't funny! Wake up! 'arry! Wake up! What are you doing? Wake up!" Fleur felt panic rising in her, and she knew she was shouting hysterically now.

"Fleur," she heard, and turned to see Remus looking at her, his eyes bloodshot.

"No," she said, shaking her head adamantly. She turned back to Harry and shook his unmoving shoulders. "'arry! Wake up! You promised!" She was still shouting. She wasn't aware of anything around her, she just stared at Harry and continued to shake him. "Forever, remember! Je t'aime! I love you! Je t'aime!" Tears were falling freely, but she felt numb. She collapsed on his chest. "Je t'aime…" she whispered, clinging to his body. She refused to move. She felt someone lift her off of his body, and she turned, her vision blurred by still falling tears. Her father was carrying her, away from Harry. Her Harry.

"No," she said again, struggling to break free. "No!" She dropped out of her father's arms and sank to the ground. "No," she whispered. She looked up and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the ground next to Harry's body. Sirius was clinging to Remus, crying equally as hard as Fleur. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were being consoled by Fred and George, who had tears in their eyes as well. Ginny and Neville were huddled together, both crying. Fleur turned her head and for the first time noticed the other bodies that were tied up in ropes, and Professor McGongall and Professor Flitwick- both with tears streaming down their faces- were standing in front of them. She caught the last of what Dumbledore was saying, but she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Madame Bones," she heard Dumbledore say to a strict looking woman standing next to the minister. "Thank you for coming. Here are the captured death eaters, among them Peter Pettigrew. He was the Potter's secret keeper 13 years ago on that Halloween night. I insist you listen to his confession, I have already administered veritaserum."

Madame Bones nodded and continued to listen to what Dumbledore was saying, and Fleur tuned them out, still staring at the scene around her, trying to comprehend anything that was happening. Why was Professor Moody tied up by Professor Snape? Where was-

Her train of thought was cut off by a shout.

"What?!"

She turned her head and saw it was the minister. Dumbledore repeated himself.

"I said that we have brought the newly resurrected Lord Voldemort back with us. He is among the pile of death eaters stunned and tied down," he said tiredly. He looked around and noticed the scene around him. He pointed his wand at his throat and murmured something. "I insist everyone move to the hospital wing in the castle until we sort everything out." He looked over at Fleur with sad eyes, and she couldn't help the fresh round of tears from falling. He walked away from Madame Bones and the minister and put his hand on Remus' shoulders, and whispered something in his ear. Fleur saw Remus nod and help Sirius up, who was still sitting next to Harry. Ron and Hermione were helped up by two people Fleur presumed to be Ron's parents, if their flaming red hair was any indication. The rest of the quidditch team followed. Someone pulled Fleur up and held her hand. She turned to Arielle, her own tears in her eyes. Her father was carrying Gabrielle, and her mother was holding his arm, all with tears streaming down their faces. This time Fleur didn't protest. She didn't have the energy. She was still numb. Her mind was blank. She looked back briefly and saw Hagrid pick up Harry from the ground. Harry still hadn't moved, hadn't opened his eyes- he was lifeless. Harry-her Harry- was dead.


	21. A true Potter

**Author's Note: It's in the description of the story, but since I haven't stated it since, I thought I would make it really, really clear. So here goes: Disclaimer: All things in bold belong to J.K. Rowling, characters included. I wish I could write something as epic as her. She so awesome that she doesn't own an umbrella- rain knows better than to fall on her head. Anyways, back to the story...**

* * *

"Holy sh-"

"Harry James Potter, you had better not finish that sentence," said a voice, and Harry opened his eyes and sat up, alarmed.

"What the bloody-"

"Or that sentence," said the same voice. He looked to his right and saw two angels. They had to be. Because they looked just like his parents.

"Mum…Dad?" Harry whispered.

"Hello, son," said his father, and Harry shot to his feet and sprinted across the room, launching himself at the two. They caught him and pulled him into a hug, laughing along with Harry. His parents were here, and he could hug them. But that meant…

"Oh crap. I'm dead, aren't I?" asked Harry, pulling slightly back.

"Err, sort of," said James Potter, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry smiled.

"I do that," he said, his voice coming out hoarse. He felt tears prickling his eyes, and he cleared his throat.

His mom and dad smiled at him, and he pulled them in for another hug. Harry pulled away again after a while.

"Wait. What do you mean, sort of?" he asked, confused.

Lily took his hand. "Come along Harry, we have a lot to discuss," she said, and pulled him towards a tree. It was a familiar looking tree. It was the same one he sat under almost every day, overlooking the lake. They sat down, with Harry in between his parents for the first time ever.

"We are so proud of you, Harry. My little boy. My brave, brave son," said Lily, tears in her eyes. She cupped Harry's cheek with her hand.

James placed his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You have gone above and beyond what we ever expected," said James, giving Harry a squeeze. "You have been so brave."

"Harry, honey," said Lily, and Harry turned to look at her.

"We do have the same eyes," murmured Harry, emerald green meeting emerald green. He had heard it several times: he was the spitting image of his father, but with his mother's eyes. To see it himself- he was happy.

Lily gave him a smile and nodded. "Harry," she began again. "Listen to me, because this is very important. You aren't completely dead."

"What?" asked Harry, thoroughly confused.

"The night Voldemort came to our home and tried to kill you, something happened," said James. "The curse rebounded and hit him."

Harry nodded; he had heard the story before. "What does that have to do with me being sort of dead?"

"A part of his soul latched on to the only living thing the room in an attempt to stay alive," said James. Harry started to understand, and he was sure his face showed a horrified look. James nodded and continued. "It latched on to you, Harry."

"But-it's…does that mean a part of his soul…is in me?" asked Harry timidly.

"It _was_ in you," said Lily. "It's gone now. Destroyed when Voldemort hit you with that killing curse."

"By the way, sacrificing yourself to save your godfather- very noble of you, Harry," said his father, ruffling his hair.

"Noble," scoffed Lily. "It was brave to the point of stupidity," she scowled, but still had a smile on her face. "A true Gryffindor," she said, giving Harry a soft smile.

"A true Potter, you mean," said James, grinning the same smile that Harry saw every time he looked in the mirror. The Potter grin.

"So, if his soul is destroyed that was in my soul, does that mean that only my soul remains?"

His father nodded his head.

"But you're both dead…and I'm here talking to you so I must be dead…" said Harry. I still don't get it.

Lily smiled at him. "We are dead, yes," she said. "But you have a choice."

"What kind of choice?" asked Harry.

"You can choose to stay here or you can choose to continue on," said James.

Harry thought about it. He stared at his parents, drinking them in. He had wished for 14 years that he could see his parents again; to talk to them, and hug them, and just be with them.

"If I stay here…I would be with you guys?"

"Yes," said James.

"But you would also be leaving behind all those who love you," said Lily, smiling sadly.

"I know you'll make the right choice, son," said James.

Harry stared at them. "I love you both. So much. But Fleur," he said. "Fleur. And Hermione and Ron and Katie and Sirius and Remus and-"

"Harry," said Lily, cutting him off. "We would love nothing more than to be with you forever. But you're needed back home."

James ruffled Harry's hair again. "And we'll be together again someday."

"I love you guys," said Harry, launching himself at them again, breathing in their scent. "I miss you every day. I wish we had more time…"

"As do we, Harry," said Lily, her eyes watering. She smiled at him. "You take good care of that Fleur. She's the one for you, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Don't I know it."

"And take care of Padfoot and Moony," said James. "God knows they need someone to keep them in line," he joked.

Harry smiled at his father. "They're the best," said Harry. "But you're absolutely right."

James laughed and Lily chuckled. Harry hugged them again. "So this is goodbye then," he whispered, tears coming back to his eyes.

"This is a see you later," said his dad. "We are so proud of you son."

"We love you so much. Never forget that," said his mom, and they all stayed in the embrace until Harry eventually pulled away.

"Head back to the castle," said his dad, and Harry nodded, giving his parents one last Potter grin, mirroring his father. He turned and started the trek back up the familiar castle. It was time for him to go home.

* * *

**What?! Another Author's Note?!: Short chapter, but you didn't think I would leave you all hanging, did you?! …actually, that's something I would probably do because I'm evillll. Muahaha. Just kidding. I just haven't had time lately to update, and since you all have been so patient (and because I accidentally fell asleep around 5 pm and took a three hour nap) I'm full of energy tonight. And it's spring break! Which means the story will probably be wrapped up sometime next week! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
